


This love left a permanent mark

by Blue_birdie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Lactating, Mating, Milking, Pain, Slavery, Slow Love, Spanking, Torture, Trauma, Weird fetish of Vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Bulma is bearing the child of the ruthless Saiyan Prince. Her body and mind belongs to him completely. She is the object of his nightly pleasure with other sex slaves. Though she had given away herself remorselessly,  one thing that kills the once scientist daily is when he demand pleasure from other women..Planet Vegeta is no place for the weak. Not a single place is free here for expectations and dreaming. But Bulma had always been a dreamer. Can she change the Saiyan Prince? Or will the pain of unrequited love kill her slowly?."He tried to change her completely but for her, he became a changed man.".Dark themes, weird fetishes and violence.Warning*





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Hello to all my readers. I have some good news for you! This story has been nominated by 'The Prince and the Heiress Vegebul Writing and Art Community' under the category of Audience Choice for Drama! Never in a million years did I expect such a nomination. It was only possible because of YOU all! I want to thank all the readers who have supported me and took their time to read as well as comment something from time to time.**

_**Voting will take place November 16th till November 30th until 11:59PM EST. As of now, the link to the polls aren’t available, but you will be able to find them if you follow here http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/news-and-updates/, or join the newsletter mailing list here: http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/capsule-mail.** _

_**Please kindly do vote for me and help me win! Thank you so much! Love for you all! xoxo** _

______________________________________________________

 

The loud discussion between the Saiyan warriors came to an abrupt halt as the Prince crossed the dining area. His aggression was radiating off him in waves after the mission.

The slaves trembled in fear and bowed their head quickly in respect.

The Prince paid them no attention as he strode towards the living space of the royals. He slammed the door shut behind and bawled up his red cape in his fist before throwing it away. Craning his neck, he marched towards the servant quarters which could be excessed through a narrow lane. The girls were lined before their beds in thin silk robes. Their hair tied in braids and body washed thoroughly with the finest moisturizing fruits and soil of Planet Vegeta. They had been waiting for their majesty's arrival for hours. He was finally back from a two weeks purging mission.

Vegeta inspected the pleasure slaves in front of him thoroughly. He took small graceful steps and stood before the red haired alien- Saline. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he growled out, "You will serve me tonight."

The girl trembled but said nothing. She was terrified of the dark Prince. But lately, he made the girls do mundane stuff like make his bed, organize his garments or draw him a bath. Worst case, he made one of them deep-throat his thick, monster cock.

These days, he only had penetrative sex with the Earthling slave- Bulma. The Prince had a weird fascination with her. Even with all the rules of planet Vegeta, the Prince had chosen her body for pro-creation. The King was initially furious after knowing the news but Queen Salda had neutralized the situation over time.

The Prince's logic was that 'he had no time' for any female. So, this was the only way to bring in the next generation. Of course, the King had requested Vegeta to at least let a female Saiyan bear his child but he had refused. Only slave Bulma was allowed or the next generation of the royals were not coming.

Saline entered the Prince's room and stood in a corner patiently, waiting for further instructions.

Vegeta took his battle armour off and stood there naked. His furry tail moved around a bit before wrapping securely around his waist. The Prince touched his monstrous cock and gave it a firm squeeze, "Get the bath ready. While I finish washing off, go to slave Bulma's quarters and get her for me."

Saline let out a breath in relief, "Yes, my lord."

.

Vegeta leaned back against the tub filled with hot water and fresh flowers. He could feel his muscles relaxing instantly. Resting his head against the counter, he closed his eyes and sighed.

He soaked in the water for a good fifteen minutes before drying himself off and entering his bed chamber again. The Prince was pleased to see the blue haired slave resting on his bed already.

Her alluring milky flesh was bare for his eyes to see and he nodded his head in approval seeing her all prepared for a night of ravishment. Bulma was lactating still after giving birth to his child recently. The baby had inherited both his parents genes. While Saiyan babies did not feed on their mother's milk, _Trunks_ had to. Vegeta was not familiar with this nature so he was a bit shocked and curious to know this bit of information.

Generally, Trunks tends to eat a lot like the Saiyans. So, providing sufficient breast milk in the first month was a struggle for the feeble earthling. With the help of the scientists, Bulma was able to inject herself with fast production of milk in her bosoms. Now, she provides more to even feed the arrogant father.

The mother was always brimming with milk now. Her breasts were fuller, sensitive and sore from the hard labour of carrying so much nourishment within her once small breasts. According to earth's measurement, Bulma was around 34-C cup before but now her breasts were vuluptorus with the size of 46-C. She had to wear a sheer cotton fabric under her robe to keep dry all the time. Her buttocks had become round and fuller as well.

Vegeta stood at the foot of the bed and jerked himself slowly seeing her needy flesh. Slave Bulma's expressive baby blue eyes were set on his charcoal ones as she laid on the bed with complete obedience.

It did not take long for the Prince to become hard, he climbed over the bed like a predator and removed the tangled sheets away from Bulma's lower half to get the full view of her lush body.

His eyes raked her swollen breasts, ready for treating his carnal hunger. He couldn't wait further and groaned out, "Feed me."

Bulma gently cradled her master's head with one soft hand and brought it closer to her pink tip. Vegeta latched onto the abused nipple of her right breast and gave a hard suck. Bulma gasped as the milk passed onto the consumer quickly and she felt aching relief. Her eyes closed automatically and she held him closer to her. The Prince switched position and gave the same treatment to her other nipple. Bulma moaned low and held him tight against her as he fed on her milk. Meanwhile, Vegeta's calloused hand went downwards to caress and pet her nether region. He slipped two fingers easily in her tight, silky passage to give her the relief she was aching for.

Bulma yelped at the suddeness and her milk gushed out rapidly. Biting her bottom lip, she shoved back against the invading fingers, "Please... "

The Prince withdrew his mouth and gave her breasts each a feather kiss before positioning his steel hard cock at her entrance. Their eyes locked and Vegeta caressed her flushed face tenderly before pushing his hard length all the way in. She was the tightest creature he had ever bedded. He growled and tightened his hands around her waist before slamming repeatedly.

"Yes... Yes, my Prince," Bulma whined out and felt herself getting closer to her orgasm already. She had to wait two weeks and her pent up need was sky rocketing. She was worked up too badly. Bulma's passage clenched and unclenched his meaty organ as he drove balls deep into her. Her chest rose and fell with his harsh movements and she could feel the excess milk finding a way out of her pointy tip. Vegeta quickly suckled at her breasts and picked up his pace, really pounding into her tight snatch.

"Cum for me, slave! Cum all over this mighty cock!" He shouted. Vegeta extended his hand and pulled and pinched at her turgid clit.

Bulma eyes rolled backwards in sheer pleasure and she screamed as her orgasm seized out and she was forced to squirt hard all over Vegeta's rock, hard cock. However, the Prince was not done yet. He thrust harder into her sensitive pussy and finally filled her up with buckets of potent jizz, "Fuck! I-I'm cumming... Take it deep inside your hot, tight cunt!" Bulma crossed her legs tight as the warmth filled her completely in heavy jerks. Vegeta panted and rested his head on her chest. The two laid tangled in each others arms, kissing each other's soft lips lazily, sweaty for an hour before Vegeta rang a bell and called Saline inside.

Bulma was ordered to quickly wash up. So, she changed and tied a fresh cotton fabric over her chest again before covering herself with a robe. She exited the restroom and stood motionless seeing the activity going on the bed.

Vegeta was sitting on the corner of his bed with Saline worshipping his quickly hardening cock with her mouth. The Prince's hands were in tight fists as he gagged the red haired slave. Saline was choking badly on his enormous meat while Vegeta's eyes were closed in pure bliss. Bulma removed her eyes from the exotic scene and quietly exited the room. Tears prickled her eyes. She did not think she could see him cumming for someone else other than her. So, she always left when this occurred every night after she coupled with him. Bulma entered her room and ran towards the cott where Trunks was sound asleep. She picked him up and held him close for comfort.

Why couldn't Vegeta see how much he hurt her nightly by doing the last part? Bulma knew that expectations were sinful and futile in this world but she had always been a big dreamer in her previous life. Bulma had accepted her enslavement with open heart since the past year and a half. She had fought hard of course but they broke her. She was accepting of that too. But this?

She knew she had no claim over the Prince. She was just a mere servant made for serving. But her heart bled every single time he seeked the comfort of another, as if she wasn't enough. Bulma did not like sharing. Her present situation was odd and she was in no position to demand but her heart ached everytime. She didn't want to care. Caring only brought pain here.

Vegeta was known to be cruel but he was more than considerate with her. It made her selfish and wanting for more. For all of him.

Bulma put the baby back in the cott and got under the bed sheets for sleeping. She was tired. Vegeta was always a hard lover. His abnormal strength was too much and always made her weary.  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her sobs that were back everytime the scene flashed in her mind.

She was startled when the door of her quater opened wide. Bulma blinked hard and could make out the shape of the Prince's hair. Vegeta closed and locked the door and glanced at the boy for sometime before climbing the bed and getting under the sheets with her. Bulma held her breath and kept on facing away from him. She tried to stay as still as possible. Vegeta spooned her from behind and pulled her small frame flush against his muscled body. Within minutes, he fell asleep out of fatigue.

Bulma savoured the warmth of his body and cried internally. Vegeta occasionally slept with her. _What made him come here tonight? Had he missed her while he was away?_

 

_Bulma couldn't help but pray that he did._

_._

_to be continued...._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not proceed if you are too afraid to have weird fantasies! The darker, the better!  
> .  
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos to show some love! :)  
> Happy reading  
> xoxo

The _most_ intolerable part of Vegetasei was the _scorching heat._ So, naturally, Bulma hated waking up each morning drenched in perspiration and heaving. Her light clothes were always soaked through and her swollen chest always felt heavier with a night full of regeneration of breast milk. In all, she did not have the most welcoming feeling in the mornings. On top of that, whenever the Prince decided to share her bed, she seemed to sweat extra. He always held her tight throughout the night, not minding or caring one bit about the extreme heat. The Saiyans loved their climate after all and enjoyed the tropical temperature.

 

Bulma laid on the bed tangled between sheets and Vegeta's heavy thigh. She had no scope of escaping because the Prince had his tail wrapped around her waist firmly. Her hair was wet with sweat and clung to her neck and forehead heavily. Whenever the Saiyan Prince shared the bed with her at nights, he never held her gently. Vegeta held her like an object that he was extremely possessive of and didn't want to let go.

Bulma sighed. She had been working at the lab to build an air conditioner for almost a week. It just needed few more adjustments and would be good to go soon. Though Trunks was partly Saiyan, he preferred cooler atmosphere. Bulma had understood that when he woke up at the previous few nights crying in discomfort. She had to arrange two fans to keep him cool and comfortable enough to sleep again.

Bulma's scientific mind was still churning when she felt the other occupant of her bed moving. She swallowed a lump on her throat and watched his expression. Vegeta's stern, black eyes opened slowly and he watched her.

"Good morning, my Prince. May I get up? I need to feed the baby," Bulma whispered obediently.

Vegeta's eyes instantly dropped to her large bosoms that were covered by the sheets. He raised his hand and removed the covers. A low groan escaped his lips seeing the pale flesh topped with pink nipples erect and clamped gently so that no milk is wasted throughout the night of tossing and turning in her sleep.

His tail untangled itself from her waist and slowly roamed across her body. Vegeta leaned over her delicious figure and smirked, _"You need to feed me first."_

Bulma could feel instant arousal paving all over her. Her pussy was still tender and sensitive from last night's rough love making but despite that, she became extremely wet. After all, she had missed him immensely the two weeks that he was gone. Vegeta yanked the sheets away with his raw power and reviled her curvy, pale naked figure which was sleek with sweat and squirmy.

He leaned down, opened her thighs wide to see the coral flesh. A sweet, tangy smell attacked his nostrils. Vegeta bowed his head on the curve of her thighs and bit her tender flesh. Then he blowed hot air through his mouth on her sleek cunt. Finally, he tongued her clit, causing her to moan loudly. Keeping her pussy lips spread open with his fingers, he sucked, licked and flicked his tongue on her clit until her juices began to flow out onto his tongue and trickled down towards her asshole. He had eaten her sweet pussy many, many times, and knew exactly how to get her moaning and crying in ecstasy.

The Prince kept working her clit, and Bulma began to tremble. Her tits were shaking, wobbling to and fro, as her legs began to jerk and kick. She wanted to turn her head and cry out, but she didn't dare move too much. She whimpered and squirmed as Vegeta expertly continued teasing and sucking her swollen, sensitive clit. She could hear his ragged breathing through his nose as he buried his face deep into the soaking folds of her pussy. He lapped loudly at her clit, smacking his lips and grunting as he fucked her with his tongue. He could feel her shaking and struggling as waves of pleasure cascaded from her clit and radiated through out her body.

Then suddenly she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Her heavy tits wobbled and she cried out, desperate for release.  
Her body was shaking when she finally came down from her high state of emporium. Bulma panted and watched her master with hooded eyes and clear lust in her sapphire orbs.

Vegeta got onto his knees, wrapped his hands around her ankles and positioned his fat cock at the entrance to her pussy. With one quick thrust he entered. She cried with pleasure as his big cock slid inside her tight, throbbing pussy. He held still for a moment so he could feel every squeeze. As her pussy squeezed and massaged his cock, he gave several more strong thrusts, making her tits undulate in circles. The Prince took great pride in making them swell as big as they had with the right amount of nutrition, fooding and loads of rough fondling.

She cried for him to fuck her harder and faster. Every thrust deep into her pussy, every bounce of her tits filled him with lust and excitement. He started to pick up the pace, his heavy balls slapped against her tender clit. She was completely surrendered to him, legs spread wide, pussy stuffed and tits rhythmically moving heavily. She let herself go completely, allowing his powerful thrusts to take her where ever he wanted her to go. His smooth persistent thrusts would keep her in a state of bliss, then his firm, rapid jack rabbit fucking would get her crying with intense excitement.

Bulma could get quite vocal, which Vegeta really got off on. He loved the idea that jealous warriors all over the palace knew who the Prince was fucking at the moment. It was no secret that Slave Bulma attracted the eyes of many lustful warriors. She was a devine creature, a rare species that almost all men wanted to bed once. Sadly, they would never get chance to though. Vegeta was extremely possessive over this particular slave.

 _She_ was the mother of his _first_ child after all. _A royal heir_. His grip on her body tightened. He loved knowing it was his big, fat thick cock making her howl.

Vegeta could feel his balls churning with cum, he didn't want to cum yet and so had to stop. Vegeta pulled his throbbing meat out and laid down on the bed. The Saiyan motioned his slave to straddle his body quickly. Bulma moaned softly and sank herself slowly on his hard cock once again.

"Get that pussy working," he said, grabbing her hips and closing his eyes. "Yes...get that pussy working, dance on that cock, you slut!"

Bulma loved when he talked dirty. She began to bounce up and down moaning, rotating her ass around in close circles as she rocked up against his cock so that it slid in all the way. Vegeta held onto her as she did the work, gyrating around and around, working his cock like a good little slave, knowing how he liked it. The Prince stayed in place, relishing the sensation of her tight pussy milking and pulling sensuously on his cock. The only sound was his loud, steady breathing and the movement of her heavy breasts.

Bulma whimpered at the fullness of the milk. She was aching for relief and needed badly for him to suckle every drop out. She was at the brick of bursting as the clamps bind the milk inside, "Please... I-I can't...oh, please... "

Suddenly Vegeta gave a thrust, and began pumping into her, hard and fast. Bulma squealed and continued to ride fast.  
His thrusts were forceful and swift, his heavy ball sack slapping her pussy, each slap a reminder who was in charge. Her ample ass quivered in waves from the impact of his steady pumping.

Soon the room was filled with hot, heavy breathing and the sound of their moist, sweating flesh smacking together. Vegeta groaned and his sweaty hands clutched her hips. His balls were swinging around full and heavy, and he steadied himself and increased his pace, preparing for insemination.

With several final strong thrusts, he gave a loud groan and began to orgasm. He held onto her plush ass tightly as thick gushes of cum began to squirt out of his cock, deep inside her pussy. She moaned as her pussy sat atop his throbbing cock tightly, squeezing and encouraging it as it spasmed inside of her. The Saiyan Prince shook and shuddered, jerking involuntarily as his balls fired off again and again, grunting as he filled her with every drop of his semen.

Bulma kept herself steady as his spasms quieted and his breathing became more steady. His cock continued to twitch inside of her and she remained completely still as his body settled. Their eyes locked and both panted heavily watching each other. Bulma was still aching and her body was flushed hot with the amount of excretion that was done. She slowly pulled herself off and his cum seeped out. Vegeta ignored the mess and pushed her against the wall in a sitting position. He laid his head on her lap wordlessly and took her right breast in hand.

Bulma watched him with yearning and cleaned his sweaty brows gently to cool him off. She let out a soft sigh when Vegeta removed the clamp and gave a strong suck to pull the stream of milk. His eyes were fixed on her face as she held his head lovingly and let him nurse on her milk. The Prince massaged the milky flesh roughly as more milk squirted out. He gobbled it down and attached the clamp back before taking the same treat from the left breast. He had to remember to keep some for their son when he wakes up. Vegeta took the swollen pink nipple and sucked hard again.

"Oh, yes... " Bulma moaned in pleasure and relief. The Prince naughtily bit the tip to make her jump and squirt more. He smirked and clamped it down as well before getting up.

Bulma savoured the sensitivity all over her ravished body. She clenched her thighs to keep his load inside before eyeing his still wet cock, still sleek in her juices. She bit her lip and thought about her next bold move as Vegeta dressed in his robe.

"Let me suck you clean, my Prince... " Bulma at last whispered. She didn't want him to seek someone else for personally cleaning his penis after he leaves her quater.

Vegeta walked back slowly towards her bed again, "Get on your knees."

Bulma quickly dropped down. She took his hardening cock in her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She opened wide and drew it inside of her moist depth, enclosing it between her sweet soft lips. Vegeta groaned, his breath catching in his throat. He spread his legs apart and put his hands on her head and urged her to deep throat him. With her mouth stretched around his fat cock, she worked it from base to head, pulling and tugging with her lips, encouraging it to grow thicker and firmer, tasting her tangy juices on him. 

"My balls too, slave. Lick those balls...suck them real good...." he said looking down, watching her still heavy breasts moving gently bobbing as she busied herself pleasuring his sack. His hands were still wrapped around her head, directing her to suck in each ball, rolling it gently on her tongue, pushing her nose into the folds of his sack. He then motioned for her to return to sucking his cock. She rolled her tongue over the sensitive tip and pulled it inside again.

After five minutes of service, he then withdrew his cock from her mouth and pushed her aside.

Fully sated, Vegeta tied his robe casually, leaned down to give Bulma a long,  passionate kiss then touched his son's hair once before walking outside.

Bulma dropped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh.  
.  
After cleaning her room and feeding Trunks and eating her own breakfast, Bulma went to the shower quater to clean up. On her way, she met some of her servant friends who stopped her for small chat.

Bulma then went inside one of the stalls for a thorough clean up. She could still smell the Prince's musky smell all over her body and it made her sad to wash it off. Bulma gently cleaned her swollen breasts and her over used pussy with liquid soap infused with flowers then washed her shoulder length hair.

She hurriedly tied her breast in a cotton fabric that she used as bra and slipped on her long flowy dress. Bulma hummed a small song and walked out of the stall. Her happy spirit came to a stop when she saw Zoko standing in front of her.

Zoko was always after her. She was a third class Saiyan living as a pleasure slave for the royals. The two girls didn't go along well and loathed each other immensely. Not wanting to start a fight, Bulma walked past her.

But she was stopped.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Not much," Zoko twirled a strand of her black hair and smirked. Her body was well proportioned like a fighter and she had traditional tan skin like any other Saiyans too. But she was no fighter. Her day was spent tending the Queen and cleaning around the palace. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Can I go now then?"

"Hold on, little earthling." She purred and stood in front of her, "You act well, I must say. But you cannot fool me. I know how deeper your feelings run for the Prince."

Bulma's eyes went wide and heartbeat picked up, "You-you're wrong!" She shouted.

Zoko laughed loudly before her eyes became stormy again, "It was me who should have bore his child! You are just a weak and vile creature and I am a full blooded Saiyan! But do not worry. I will make sure to be bred by him before he leaves again in three weeks. I will be his center of attention when our child comes out stronger and then...you will be dragged out of the palace and thrown to the third class fighters for providing pleasure and nothing else!"

Bulma's body shivered at the thought. She didn't want to be affected by her words but his desperation and determination scared her.

"Stay away from me! I know nothing... " Bulma mumbled and rushed out of there. She could feel herself tearing up again. Damn hormones...she brushed away her tears and entered her room. Throwing herself on the bed, Bulma let the traitorous tears flow thick.

What will happen if Zoko seriously tries to seduce the Prince? He would obviously fall for it not knowing her ulterior motive. All Vegeta needed was a good, tight pussy for satiating his cock. Did he not? She truly was a fool to think she was special to him. 

_For once, Bulma really wished that he was a better man. Would she still be in love if he was though? Or did she really love his dominating side?_

_Fuck,  she was truly as twisted and sick as him..._

 .

 _to_   _be continued..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Vegeta was busy at the council room with discussing their latest purging mission. The King was pleased with their success over another planet and even more delighted knowing the precious jewels that they have acquired from planet Yardat.

When the formal meeting was over, the royals indulged themselves with sweet fruits and wine. His uncle Napa was busy counting the attractive female creatures that they had brought along from that planet. Some were going to be sold with the highest bid in the market for the local Saiyans while the beautiful ones will be kept as pleasure slaves or simply as servants in the palace. 

The Prince tapped his fingers impatiently. He had no interest to partake in this matter after all. He could see his parents eyeing him from their sitting place.

With a groan, Vegeta turned around and snarled, "What?"

His parents shared a secretive look before his mother finally spoke out, "It's time you choose a mate for yourself, son."

The Saiyan knew where exactly this conversation was going. He took his sweet time to think of a correct response, "I do not need or have time for a mate."

His father growled in annoyance. The King stood up from his royal chair and dismissed the elders from the room as the matter at hand was private and quite serious.

"You have kept us long waiting, son. It's the perfect time for you to choose the future leader. You must prepare yourself now before it's too late," he tried to reason.

Vegeta casually took a sip of the purple wine and narrowed his eyes at his father, "I am content as I am. I already brought a heir for you but it seems your demands are endless."

"That child? Be serious, Vegeta! He is a half breed!" his father finally lost patience and bellowed.

Vegeta had heard enough by that point. He abruptly stood up and crashed the whole table which contained their evening snack. Both his parents leaned back in shock seeing his outburst. "Yes...yes, he is half breed! But it is also true that he is the _strongest_ child to be born in the **Saiyan history**! No other child was gifted with such _power_ at birth!"

His mother stood up slowly and walked beside Vegeta. She gently cupped his cheeks, "We know it but the rules-"

The Prince yanked her hands away, "Fuck the rules! Just..." He turned around from both of them and took slow breaths to calm himself.

"It is because of that _whore_ , is it not? She has been strongly controling your emotions ever since she got here." King Vegeta grunted.

"Nothing controls me," The Prince mumbled slowly, still facing away.

"But she is. If you are not convinced then let me send my men and remove her from the-" King Vegeta could not finish his sentence before he found himself pushed painfully against the solid wall of the council room. Vegeta's mother screamed in terror but he paid her no mind. His mind was raging with fire. How _dare_ his father propose such a thing?!

Vegeta's eyes were labelled with his father's as he glared at him with hatred. The King squirmed in his tight hold but could not escape. At present, Prince Vegeta was the _strongest_ Saiyan after all. No other warrior came close to his raw power in this planet.

"You will not talk about the mother of my son like she means nothing. I am _prideful_ for a lot of things and having her give birth to such a strong warrior is another reason for my _immense pride._ I will not tolerate anymore bullshit regarding choosing a life partner next time... father," he said the last word mockingly before freeing the King from his tight hold. Vegeta watched with satisfaction as he slumped against the wall and then walked swiftly out of the room.

The King was bursting with humiliation as being treated like this for a common whore. He shouted loudly after his son's retreating form, "I will have that slave killed! You just watch me!"  
.  
.  
Bulma was enjoying the evening in the garden with Trunks. She had done a lot of work that day. Finally, the air conditioner was installed in her sleeping quater and the both of them had enjoyed a nice nap that afternoon with the AC on.

The blue haired slave walked slowly in the garden with Trunks following her around. She smelled the sweet smell of flowers and felt nostalgic. She missed her mother so much. It was so painful to think sometimes that they were all dead now. The Saiyans were on a war with the Cold empire. The last leader of the Colds-Freeza had seeked refuge on Earth almost two years ago but it was futile. The Saiyans found him there and killed him brutally along with swiping out the whole population of Earth. Bulma and Yamcha were lucky to escape but caught in the solar system. The rest was history.

Sometimes she couldn't help but think maybe the people who died were the lucky ones. Her life here was meaningless after all. The Prince did not even allow her to see Yamcha that much. She was only allowed to go once a month at the shop where he worked. Bulma sighed and picked her baby before walking back towards the palace. She didn't even step her foot on the balcony of their living quarters when a strong hand gripped her wrist painfully, "Where were you, slave?"

Bulma gasped and bowed her head, "I went for a walk, my Prince."

"You were strictly forbidden to leave the palace without my knowledge!" Vegeta's heart was still pounding from the panic he felt when he searched the whole palace and couldn't find her. He instantly thought of the worst. He thought...he thought that his father really kidnapped her after their rough argument that evening. Her power level was so insignificant that it was hard to read it sometimes.

"I told you before, my Prince that I need to walk sometimes. I feel...so heavy... " And she did. The once zero figure, confident model was no where near slim anymore. Her body had grown so much since her arrival here. Bulma's hips were round and fuller that demanded to be spanked and played with, her thighs were thicker and her breasts were heavy, rounder and more proportionate that screamed for petting and rough fondling.

Vegeta's eyes darkened with lust. He yanked her hair tightly, "You need to be punished for talking back!"

Bulma gasped, "I'm sorry!"

The Saiyan was already hauling her in his bed chamber. He passed Trunks to one of the maids on his way.

His mother was going to be _busy_ after all...  
.  
.  
Bulma's clothes were quickly torn into shreds and she was roughly pushed on the bed.

Zoko entered the room at that moment with washed clothes for the Prince and her black eyes widened in shock. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room as well.

"Bind this slave with silk on the bed and get her ready for me," he ordered Zoko and went for a shower. Bulma quickly tried to sit up. No way was she letting her enemy get fun out of this! But Zoko was determined, her face turned evil as she pushed Bulma back on the bed. Bulma screamed and tried hard to escape but it was no use. Zoko pulled her up easily by her hair and tied her against the chair as it was easier.

"What do you have to say now, slut?" she mocked Bulma.

"Let me go! You can't do this!"

The third class Saiyan laughed hard. She picked a piece of torn fabric from the floor and _gagged_ Bulma's mouth to stop her screams. Bulma moved against the silk ropes to escape but the material was only digging into her flesh.

"I will have fun tormenting you tonight, whore," Zoko whispered in her ear and pinched her sensitive nipples. She smirked naughtily and took the clamps off. Bulma shook her head as the milk strated to flow in streams.

"Ops!" She laughed and bit each of her swollen nipple tips. Then she proceed to open Bulma's legs wide and tie it up tightly with the post. Zoko drolled seeing her unique sex exposed. _So ripe and pink_. She grinned and took some wild berries from the fruit basket before stuffing them inside her pussy.

Bulma thrashed hard and tried to set free. Zoko kissed her cheeks and looked at her with a mocking face, "What is the matter now, little earthling? I will get the _royal_ cock tonight and you will witness it. Is it not exciting?" When Bulma shook her head repeatedly, she slapped her left cheek hard enough to bruise it. Milk spurted out from the force and Zoko leaned down to have a taste.

Vegeta entered the room then. He was freshly showered with his hard meat bouncing in front of him. It got harder seeing his slave **_helpless_** and **_wet_** and... _ **filled with fruits?**_

Zoko stood up and removed her thin gown to present her dusky nude body to her Prince. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as Zoko rotated her body seductively, "Oh Prince, may this slave have the luck to suck the royal cock?"

Vegeta was too aroused at that moment. So,  he growled, " _She may_."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears! She watched with pain lacing her poor heart as Zoko dropped down and strated sucking on the juicy meat soundly. Vegeta moaned loudly and grabbed her spiky hair before deep throating her. All the while, his eyes were set on Bulma's body. Her busty figure was spread open with milk flowing and filled with succulent fruits. _She looked like a pleasant offering presented to the god._ Vegeta pushed Zoko's head down as far as it would go and gasped, "Yes, swallow my cock down that throat, bitch!"

The Saiyan slave was enjoying it far too much. She slurped and gulped and jacked the ten- inch thick cock till it swelled for exploding. Zoko moaned at the thought of swallowing his devine seed but Vegeta pushed her head away. His hard cock came out of her mouth with a loud pop and glistening with her saliva. Vegeta spanked her ass, "Get up and eat slave Bulma's pussy. Gobble down those fleshy fruits."

Zoko took a reluctant step towards her. She had never been with a girl. She didn't want to do that! Bulma also squirmed in the chair and shook her head. Vegeta spanked Zoko's ass cheeks again, seeing her reluctance.

"Hurry up and snack on that wet pussy! I want to see her squirting pussy juices all over your face!" he growled and stroked his cock.

Zoko leaned down and slowly opened Bulma's _loaded_ pussy with her finger tips before taking a tentative lick. When Vegeta spanked her tender backside again, she quickly licked and sucked in a fresh berry.

Pleased with the hot display, Vegeta leaned forward and palmed Bulma's leaking breasts. He took pleasure in squirting the milk out roughly. The blue haired slave shook her head with closed eyes and tried to get away from this unwanted pleasure. Her mouth was still gagged and she just couldn't form a simple sentence. She moaned when Zoko bit her clit gently and sucked more fruits out from her depth. This was wrong! This was so dirty but she was getting hot and bothered. Her eyes met Vegeta's as he jerked himself with lust filled eyes. The Prince couldn't take it anymore and slapped the Saiyan's butt cheeks again.

"Raise that ass," he commanded her and prepared his hard cock for deep fucking. Zoko let out a loud coo knowing what was coming next. She shook her ass tantalizingly in front of the Saiyan and smirked at Bulma.

Bulma's blue eyes were wide and filled with pain. _No_... _This can't be happening. Vegeta was not like this! He couldn't do this to her! No!_

But he was... He was not a 'one woman' man. He didn't care for her. He **never** would. This was how things were between them.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Vegeta rubbed Zoko's sleek pussy and looked ahead at Bulma. However, his eyes narrowed when he saw Bulma looking away from him quickly.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she sobbed softly, not wanting him to notice. But it was too late. He had already seen. Zoko raised her ass up and purred again. Too greedy for the thick meat.

But, she was surprised when Vegeta pushed her aside carelessly all of a sudden and moved forward.

He quickly pulled out the wet gag from Bulma's mouth and cupped her teary cheeks. Bulma _never_ cried. She had been tortured and pleasured against her will before but she never cried. Her strong enduring personality was always a turn on for Vegeta. 

The only occasion the Prince caught her crying was when she was hurting while giving birth to their child.

Bulma gasped for breath when the cloth was removed.  Then she clenched her eyes shut. Unable to look at him. Unable to _believe_ the man he was.

"What is the matter, slave? Look at me!" Vegeta gripped her face firmly and demanded her attention.

Bulma's eyes opened finally and Vegeta was surprised to see tears pouring from the beautiful blue orbs.

Admist feeling all the pain and betrayal, the only words that escaped her soft lips were _, "I am sorry..."_

She was utterly broken spirited and **_tired_** of everything...

.

.

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would request my readers to grow a pair and comment below how amazing this story is, jk! :))


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta _loved_ having **_control_**.

Control on the battle field, control over a situation, control over someone's mind and definitely control over those who were _weaker_ because it made him _stand out more._

It made him feel more of the dominating _alpha male_ that he was.

However, at present, he didn't know what to do with the crying blue beauty in front of him.

Bulma was slumped over the chair that she was previously tied to and sobbing brokenly. Her legs were crossed to hide her shame and hands shaking while covering her wet face.

The Saiyan's eye twitched at the scene. What the hell did he do to make her _this_ upset?

"Woman, stop this bawling at once!" He ordered weakly. But his words didn't reach her as she cried and cried heart-brokenly.

"Leave the _cry baby_ alone, my Prince. Let me serve that royal cock with my slave pussy. Let me relieve all your...stress," Zoko whispered and cleverly gripped Vegeta's cock again from behind. She rubbed her small breasts on his backside tantalizingly.

However, the mood had already been ruined for the Prince and so he groaned in annoyance and shoved Zoko aside, "You may _leave_ now."

The third class Saiyan stomped her right foot immaturely, for being stopped too many times, and dashed out of the room.

Vegeta didn't care and stood there hesitantly. For once it struck him that he needed to be _gentle_ or else he would hurt the feeble Earthling more. But he didn't know how to be gentle and mushy! The Prince hopped not to make the situation even worse. 

He took a step forward and grabbed Bulma's right hand to get a glimpse of her beautiful face. He just wanted to see her bright blue eyes shining again. However, his eyes narrowed when she winced at his touch and pulled away.

At first Vegeta thought that she was being disrespectful but then his eyes caught the deep cuts on her pale skin which were caused by the silk ropes. The skin was so broken that any moment blood could draw out. His eyes quickly moved to her other hand and then legs were the same marks were present. Shocked, he turned to see her face and was angry to see a large bluing bruise in the shape of three long fingers.

_He knew where that came from!_

Growling in irritation, the Prince picked his robe and tied it hastily. Then he gently wrapped a bed sheet around Bulma's body and picked her up in his strong arms. Bulma could feel all sorts of movements around her but she was too drained emotionally to make sense of anything. She sobbed softly and hung onto the Prince's neck as he carried them somewhere.

Vegeta marched towards the med-bay and kicked the doors open as his hands were occupied. He then set the earthling on an examination bed before locking the doors. Next, he moved to start the regeneration tank. The glass vessel let out a loud hiss before filling up with green chemicals. The Prince stood next to the monitor and did some quick adjustments before moving back to Bulma and untangling the sheet from her body.

"What..." her bloodshot eyes stared at him in confusion.

"You need to go inside the tank. The bruises needs to heal," he explained and planted a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

Bulma obediently hopped down from the bed and walked towards the tank on wobbly legs. Vegeta oggled her curvy backside for a minute then helped her settle in. He put an oxygen mask to help her breath easily and pushed her to lay down on the surface. The water covered her naked body and she shut her eyes at last. Bulma was very nervous. She had been here once after giving birth to Trunks. She was at the brick of dying then when Vegeta had yelled at all the doctors for her poor condition and rushed her here to heal her body.

She felt _emotional_ thinking of that now. 

The Prince was also feeling a sense of _Déjà vu_. The last time he came here with her, he thought that he had lost her forever. Tonight's cuts were insignificant to what she had experienced before. But one thing was similar.

 _Bulma had cried that night and today as well._ It disturbed a small part of him. It yearned to pull her closer and kiss all her pain away... 

But he never comforted anyone before. He didn't know how to. So, the only way he could ease her pain was to take then away physically. So, he brought her here tonight. 

Vegeta clenched his jaws and pressed the final button. The calculations showed that approximately _48 minutes_ would be required to cure her completely.

Last time, it required a whole six hours. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Vegeta gave her body a last look before exiting the Medical Center. He ordered one of his comrades to guard the door.

Meanwhile, he needed to finish a certain business with a female Saiyan. The Prince closed his eyes and _seeked_ out **_Zoko_**.  
.  
.

"....I was so close to having him! Literally, _this close!_ " Zoko picked up a single piece of rice from her dinner plate and showed her mother.

"And... And then she started crying like a baby! Can you believe that manipulative _witch_? He just left me then hot and bothered to tend to her!" Zoko fumed and pushed her food away.

Zoko's mother scratched her head and _laughed_ , "All I can say is that Prince has _wonderful_ choice! The earthling is **_gorgeous_** and _**talented**_ too from what I have heard."

Zoko grit her teeth in anger, "You are a fucking traitor! Does it kill you to support me once in your life?" She stood and pushed her mother's plate away as well. 

"It does when my daughter is a dumb bitch with irrational ideas," the mother Saiyan stood up calmly and cleaned the food which had gone wasted for her daughter's immature _tantrum_.

"Oh, I will get myself _bred_ by him in a week, you just see. Then I'll have you and that human witch _packing_." Zoko brushed her long black hair with an evil grin on her face.

"Seems like you are the one who will _pack_ her **_shit_** right this moment," a booming voice came from outside of their door. Next, they watched in horror as the door burned into ashes as Vegeta blasted it away in rage.

Zoko's mother bowed her head in respect, "My _Prince_ , how can I be of service to you?"

Zoko gaped at him and stood up quickly, "Prince Vegeta! Are you here for more fun? I am ready!" She moved to touch his pant when Vegeta twisted her hand. A loud shriek escaped her lips.

"So, this is what you have been planing _behind_ the palace walls?" his eyes were stormy as he leaned towards her frightened  face.

"I saw how you imprinted your _nasty_ marks on her. You fucking hit _Bulma_! How dare you touch her?" his grip on her hand tightened and a loud snap was heard as Vegeta dislocated Zoko's right hand completely out of her shoulder. 

Tears rolled down her dusky cheeks, "Mother! Tell him to _stop_ , please..." she begged.

"I am in no position to make demands to my lord," Zaniya bowed her head quietly. 

"You will be leaving the palace this _instant_. We do not require your service anymore," Vegeta punctuated the words with venom.

"I leave when the queen tells me to... I work for her," she looked at him defiantly. "You are a _monster_. You are fouling our empire by _coupling_ with that _filthy_ human! You are _**disgraceful**_!" she screeched.

Vegeta's blood boiled. His veins were pumping with raw power. He wanted so much to snap the slave's body in half at that moment but decided against it. She deserved to die in _pain_. Lucky for her.

 ** _He was the master of pain_**.

Vegeta smirked and griped her black mane. He shoved her out of the room and threw her in front of a palace guard, "Lock her up in the dungeon. Make sure to give her a _slow...torturous_ **death**."

Zoko's eyes widened as the Saiyan dragged her away. She screeched and screamed her heart out, "...your slave will die soon! If not me, someone else will stop you from spreading garbage in our kingdom! She will have a _harder_ death... "

Vegeta shook his head and returned to the medical site. His mind was churning with the events of the last three hours. He had no remorse for what he did to Zoko. The only thing that troubled the Prince was the fact that he had not identified the cause of Bulma's earlier grief yet.

Three minutes later, the machine gave a loud beep before stopping completely and interrupting the Prince's thoughts. Vegeta rushed to take the lid off. He watched as Bulma's eyes opened softly and connected with his. She looked more refreshed and energetic than before. Wordlessly, the Prince helped her stand up. The green liquid slowly rolled down her body. Her blue hair was matted on her forehead and she slowly brushed it aside. Vegeta ran his eyes contently over her beautiful body. Bulma's body had gone through lots of changes after her pregnancy. Though she would not be categorized as 'fat' , she was definitely thick and curvy. Even though her breasts were large and round, they were well proportioned and not _saggy_ like some other females' he had seen.

Vegeta wrapped the bedsheet around her body again and took her hand after exiting the room. He was still aroused and wanted to ravish her perfect body but for once he decided to think about her welfare. The Prince walked Bulma to her quater and kissed her forehead. She looked at his eyes shyly for her earlier emotional outburst.

"Good night," he mumbled and resigned to his chambers.  
.  
.  
Bulma sighed feeling the cool sheets underneath her body. The air conditioner blasted away as a warm hand roamed all over her backside. She blinked her eyes tiredly. It was still dark outside. 

The earthling let out a soft moan as a single pointer finger dipped from her neck onto her back side and then on the valley of her waist. Vegeta groped her butt cheeks firmly with his calloused palms which made her clutch the pillow in front of her tighter.

There was nothing raw and needy like morning sex. 

His hot breath fanned across her neck where he placed sweet kisses. Bulma arched forward and gripped the pillow tight to her chest.

The Prince slipped his fingers inside her moist hole and smirked. She was dripping for him, "You are so wet, slave... What do you need?"

"Please..." Bulma moaned and clutched the sheets harder as she rotated her ass to meet his hard- on.

Vegeta placed his warm palm on his right cheek to stop her, "Beg for it... Beg for my fat cock to fuck you hard and fast..just like you need it." He growled and bit her shoulder playfully before licking the salty skin there and easing away the pain. 

"Please, my Prince... I-I need you so bad..." she choked a sob and slipped her own fingers in front to touch her molten centre.

"Fuck, yes! Touch that wet cunt! Touch yourself...Feel how well your body responds to me." he pulled her flush against his warm chest from behind and teased her entrance with his throbbing cock head.

"Please... Give it to me! I-I need it!"

"Need what?" he growled and pushed an inch inside.

"Your cock, Prince Vegeta! I need your cock to fuck me!" Bulma finally screamed in frustration.

Vegeta let out a pleased sound before shoving himself deep inside her. Both of them let out satisfied groans before Vegeta pulled back and pushed inside to create a steady rhythm. Bulma moaned loud and clutched her pillow in front, as the Prince held her down and used her body for his carnal pleasure. She bit down on the pillow and grunted as his pace quickened.

Her eyes rolled in their sockets as the pleasure of being pounded this way became intense. Vegeta's heavy balls slapped against her clit repeatedly as he cursed aloud and pinned her below.

Bulma yelped out as he got on top of her body and pounded her hard from behind, "Oh God... "  
Her heavy chest was pressed flat against the bed while Vegeta rode her hard. She had forgotten to wear the clamps last night and milk flowed out and wetted her sheets. The sensation of relief was too great to stop. Bulma panted and held the sheets tighter as an intense orgasm rocked her body and made her toes curl in pleasure, "Oh, God... V-Vegeta.."

She screeched as her pussy squirted out and milk flowed in thick bursts. Her world went black for few solid seconds. When Bulma was brought back from her high, she felt Vegeta biting her shoulder while pumping jets of cum deep inside her satiated pussy.

She cooed out and slumped forward because of Vegeta's heavy weight. Bulma clenched her thighs happily feeling his heavy load inside. 

"I will train and then go to the capital for some work. I shall see you again tonight," he whispered and pulled her to face him. 

Bulma's face was flushed with orgasmic bliss and she offered him the sweetest smile. 

She looked happier and radiant. 

Vegeta's eyes softened. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a long passionate kiss.

.

_to be continued..._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was sitting in the common room with the other girls and chatting. It was rare to get free time together after all. So, whenever they did, Bulma always looked forward to her special friend's company. 

Her best-friend Veera was from planet _Artico_ which was destroyed brutally by the _Cold_ \- _Empire_ almost _five_ years ago. Twenty percent of their people were able to seek refuge under the Saiyans during the battle while the rest died along with their beloved planet.

Veera was almost sixteen when she found herself working at the Palace. Now, she was the _head_ chef of the kitchen. She prepared almost _400_ meals of breakfast, lunch and dinner for the royal family and all the other warriors who had to spend majority of their time in the Castle. She was an _excellent_ cook too! She never failed to slip the tastiest treats in Bulma's plate. The former scientist was able to befriend her from day one. She was a very jolly person and always comforted Bulma in _difficult_ times. Veera was also very found of Trunks.

At present, she bounced him on her lap playfully while Bulma combed her wet hair."I also heard that the Prince demanded to have Zoko killed." She whispered. They were discussing the horrible events of the previous night. 

Bulma stopped brushing her hair for a second in shock before starting again, "That is... terrible."

"I disagree. The bitch totally deserved it," Veera mumbled and rubbed the baby's tummy playfully. Trunks let out a delighted squeal and kicked his chubby legs in the air. Bulma smiled at their playful display.

"You know what this means?" Bulma shook her head at Veera's question.

"He **_cares_** for you."

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked down.

"He does! You said he took you for healing... It's Prince Vegeta! He does not care if someone is in pain." The girl stressed.

Sighing, Bulma responded, "If he cared...he wouldn't try to have sex with her in front of me... I was literally there and... It hurt so much."

Bulma was able to open up her heart to Veera. The scientist had told her only about how she felt about the Prince. It was true that everytime she thought about that incidence it broke her heart completely. Yes, Vegeta helped get her better physically and it's true that he ordered Zoko to be killed because she hurt her and talked back but there was not a single _reassure_ that the Prince won't try to seek pleasure from other slaves again. That he was starting to be a better man for her only... 

Veera put Trunks on the basket and leaned back against the divan. The afternoon sunlight poured on her fair skin and she closed her eyes before speaking again, "You should probably tell him how much it hurts you."

"Yes, definitely! Why don't I ask him to make me the _future_ _queen_ too?" the earthling asked sarcastically.

"I am serious, Bulma. I have known the Prince for a long time. The poor guy has no clue about how you are feeling right now. It is literally the rule of Vegetasi to bed ten slaves. Heck, even the warriors having rightful mates _cheat_. Prince Vegeta probably does not even know how important it is to you to have him _all_ _by_ _yourself_. He grew up in this environment all his life with this toxic trait. You cannot expect him to understand unless you explain it to him. And besides, you ruling by his side as the queen is _perfect!_  I dig this," She winked. 

Veera had always been the number one fan of their relationship. She saw her having feelings for him before Bulma did it herself. 

"Be realistic! I-I am not...capable of being _anything_ here much less a queen. Anyways, he doesn't even like me that way to stop going to other women," Bulma sulked.

"Enjoying your time off, girls?" Zaniya walked to them at that moment with a basket of laundry.

Bulma sat upright and smiled sadly at her, "Hey, how are you doing? We are really sorry for what happened to Zoko."

The elder woman offered them a calm smile, " _You reap what you sow_. She had that coming for a long time."

Even though she was saying all that Bulma couldn't help but notice the Saiyan's hand which shook as she gripped the basket harder. Maybe she was feeling the pain deep inside. She was a _mother_ after all... _A_   _child's loss is the hardest for any mother to bear._

"Yeah, she was a spoiled brat," Bulma's friend added. But she looked down at her lap silently. She felt guilty for some reason.

"Say, Bulma... I am going to the village to get some groceries from my brother's shop. If you want I can drop you off to Yamcha's place on the way and collect you again later."

Bulma's mood perked up instantly, "Yes! Let's do that!  
.  
.  
"Bulma!" Pa'ur shouted and raced to hug her as soon as she stepped a foot inside the vegetable shop. Bulma laughed heartily and hugged the blue cat tight.

She was wearing a light pink dress with a sun hat for the unbearable heat. Her hair was put up in a neat bun and she carried two baskets. Trunks was sitting in one of them contently while the other contained all sorts of royal assortment that Veera had packed for her friends.

"Yamcha's at the back! Come with me," the cat guided her inside the shop.

Yamcha smiled at her brightly the moment his eyes landed on her, "Hey! It's been a while. How are you?"

The _former_ lovers shared a quick hug. Yamcha peered inside the basket and looked at Trunks sadly.

"It's his son...right?"

"Yes..." Bulma gulped and pulled the three month old baby out for them to see. Trunks let out a wail. It was unbearably hot inside the shop. Bulma had made an electronic fan two weeks ago for him. She pulled that out and switched the power on. The baby quieted down instantly.

"He has your _beautiful_ blue eyes..." Yamcha murmured, totally transfixed.

"Yes..."

"And... And your father's hair..."

"Yeah..." She traced the baby's soft, lilac hair and let out a quiet sob, as a feeling of nostalgia hit her. 

"But... Mostly, he looks _just_ like **_him_**..." Yamcha concluded sadly.

His eyes were red as they met hers, "You look so different too... You are more... Not fat but... Plump...but pretty... Always pretty. What has he done to you?"

"It's mostly the baby fat which had not left yet," she tried to keep her voice strong but it cracked in the middle.

"You don't have to do this... you can always say no and come stay here with me. We can find a way to escape, B. I know we can!"

Bulma shook her head and took a step back, "Not this again, Yamcha. We tried... We fucking tried _ten_ times and got caught. This won't happen. We are destined to be here...there is no escape."

"You can't let him do this to you! He got you pregnant and... He will end up mating someone else and throw you out! What then? Why are you letting yourself get **_used_**?"

"Because I don't have a choice!" She shouted. Bulma didn't like the thought of arguing with Yamcha after not getting to see him for months. But he was always the irrational one. He was so bad at mapping out things. Even back at earth.

"I know how _smart_ you are! Help us get out!" he yanked his own hair in desperation.

"Where will we go then?" She raised her brow in anger.

"Fuck, anywhere at all!"

"We can end up having a tougher time somewhere else," she reasoned.

The room was silent as Pa'ur hovered in the air sadly.

"...you _love_ him, don't you?"

Bulma was shocked to hear that.

Yamcha's soft brown eyes stared at her. Right at her soul and she lost her breath. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I... I need to go," She blinked back tears and picked up the baby's basket before running out of the stall. Bulma rubbed her eyes in frustration as more tears leaked out.

_This outing did not turn out a bit like it was supposed to be..._

.

On their way back to the palace, Bulma was unusually quiet. They were traveling by cart that was led by a powerful animal of Vegetasi. It was a better alternative of their _horse_. 

Veera was playing with Trunks and looking at her occasionlly. Bulma's eyes were lifeless and tired, as she looked ahead at the endless road. Veera understood immediately that something must have gone wrong between the former Earth couples.

She touched Bulma's hand gently, "Is everything okay?"

It was getting hard to read Bulma's eyes as the sun was setting quickly and night befell on them.

" _No_..."  
.  
.  
Zaniya dropped the cloth basket at her feet and looked left. She hid behind the pillars in the evening shadow and walked slowly. Two maids passed by and she dimmed her power level to keep being unseen.

When she was sure no was on the hall, the older woman rushed inside the room and latched the door shut.

"I am here, your _majesty_." She bowed her head in supreme respect. 

"Get to work," the King huffed and lit his cigarette. He was quite fond of this sticks that they had acquired from Earth while destroying the planet.

Zaniya nodded her head and bowed down in front of the chair King Vegeta was sitting on. She unbuttoned his pants hurriedly and took the hardening cock in her warm palm. Squeezing it slowly, she licked her lips and took the meat in her mouth for worshipping.

The King smoked slowly and sighed, "I heard what happened to your daughter."

"She was going to fail anyway." Zaniya took the cock out and leaked his balls sensually. 

"Hmm... But I expect you to not to fail. You should make friends with the human and jump on her at the right time. We also need to find a _Saiyan_ girl who can get pregnant by my son and bring the _true_ heir of Planet Vegeta."

"Zoko was close to having him last night... But seeing the tears of the earthling, the Prince backed out."

The King growled in annoyance and shoved the slave's head harder to accommodate his cock inside, "She is the big obstacle now. We must remove her. Vegeta's judgements are clouding day by day. We will think of something. Now get up and do your job."

"Yes, my lord." Zaniya stood up moaning and took her tattered dress off. King Vegeta looked at her naked body with sheer hunger in his eyes before pulling her closer for a good round of fucking.   
.  
.

"Where have you been?"

Bulma did not expect to see Vegeta back as soon as she entered the Palace. She really thought he would be gone for a couple of hours more but it seemed like his work ended early tonight.

"I went to the village with Veera to get some groceries," she explained politely.

"Did you see the human male?"

"...yes," she answered honestly. 

Vegeta let out a deep groan of disappointment. Before he could investigate further in this matter, a slave came forward and bowed her head. "Your bath is ready, my prince."

Bulma's eyes narrowed and heart clenched. The pain was back. Was he going to ask the slave to join him? Veera's advice went through her mind.

She really needed to be more _open_ with him. Before she could dwell on the matter further, she spoke out, "May I _join_ you, my Prince?"

Vegeta looked at her blushing features with a smirk, "Hmm... You may."

.

Bulma dipped a single finger inside the large tub to check the temperature before settling inside gracefully. The Prince came next and sat down with his backside rubbing against her chest. A soft purr escaped his lips and his tail rested on the lukewarm water contently.

Bulma took a washcloth and wetted it with water and soap before rubbing it soothingly behind the Prince's backside. Her hands traced the dark battle scars in curiosity.

"I am going to a forest tomorrow with my men. We will be starting urban planning there soon. You will accompany me there as well," The Prince informed.

Bulma's heart danced with excitement, "Yes."

"Finish washing my back and come here," he pointed at his lap where his cock was standing- erect and throabing for her. 

Bulma bit her lower lip as her pussy tingled in instant arousal. She quickly finished washing up and stood up on the tub to straddle his lap. Vegeta pulled her down slowly and entered inside her moist depth. Both of them let out soft moans at the feeling of deep pleasure.

Bulma wordlessly soaped up his chest and rubbed her own breasts against him. Her nipples hardened in quick response and Vegeta pulled her face closer to taste her lips. Bulma bounced harder and the washing cloth slipped from her lax grip as she grabbed his hair and kissed him back with everything in her.

Finally, Vegeta pulled away and spanked her wet butt cheeks, "Harder... Fuck your Prince's cock harder. Let me spill my divine cum inside that horny snatch."

"Yes, please!" Bulma squeezed her pussy and bounced shamelessly.

"Whose pussy is this?" Vegeta spanked her harder.

"Yours, my Prince... Yours!" Bulma sobbed.

"Whose cock do you belong to?" he bit her pointy nipples one after another. The clamps tightened and pleasure rushed all over her body. 

"Prince Vegeta!"

"Will you ever belong to someone else _again_?" he growled and squeezed her swollen butt cheeks before hammering inside her. His length was hitting her deepest spot and Bulma cried out in pleasure as her eyes rolled back.

"Answer me!" he needed to know that he was more important and she won't be looking for escape again with that human male. 

"Never... I-I belong to you completely..."

"Wonderful," Vegeta groaned in acceptance before spilling his hot seed _deep_ inside her messy snatch.

His plan was to get her breeding again.

_At that moment, his Saiyan instints were roaring to claim her as his forever..._

_._  
.

_to be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker times are fast approaching...


	6. Chapter 6

"...you cannot be serious! Do you have any idea how this will _effect_ Vegeta?" Queen Salada exclaimed.

"I gave him _too_ many _chances_ to change his attitude but he is resolute to carry on the the throne of Vegetasei with a _bastard_ child. I will not have my throne spoiled like that! That slave of his has to _die_ to bring back his concise. I don't know what bullshit she is feeding him," The King spat.

"But darling... It will **_crush_** him. Vegeta is not at all going to take this matter lightly. You know how he gets..." She sat down beside her mate and pleaded.

King Vegeta snorted, "If he wants to be the future leader, he has to set good examples in the kingdom and that starts by following the _actual_ law of Vegetasei. I will not approve of him shall I see more disrespect and disloyalty. What are his plans anyway? He just wants to be a good warrior not a good leader."

"What are you saying! Who will come to the throne then?"

The King glanced out of the window and smirked evilly, "It is yet to be determined but I think _Turles_ would make an absolutely perfect ruler. I shall eliminate Vegeta completely if he doesn't shape up in time."

 _"Planning against your own blood, own flesh, lord help me!"_ _She fainted in shock._

"Whatever needs to be done to stop that _halfwit_ fool..." King Vegeta chuckled. 

 _._  
.  
Vegeta was leaning over Bulma's naked figure while she dozed peacefully. Her body was turned sideways and he touched the valley of her waist to downwards with his rough fingertips. _So soft_. The Prince leaned closer to her hair and took a deep breath. He did not get to check on her earlier because they got distracted with some ' _naughty_ activities.'

However, to his delight, there was not a single trace of any other male other then himself. The Saiyan let out a satisfied purr and kissed her neck gently. He was tempted to bite below her pulse point and drink her sweet blood.

 _One simple step_ that would ensure her as his **_mate_** for life. The thought was really tempting. But he would not do that. He did not have time for attachments. She and the child were already a major distraction in his life. And a good warrior always tried to avoid weakness and attachments. It was the number one law to achieve the _highest_ strength and avoid delicacy in the battlefield. However, he was open minded to breed her again...Their genetics seemed to work in favour of pro creating strong half- Saiyan child after all...

Vegeta peered at her face again. She must have been really tired after today's outing. The only sound in the room was her rhythmic breathing and the soft suckling of Trunks as he nursed from his sleeping mother's breast. The Prince watched with mild curiosity when the baby stopped and let out a small yawn. He sat up and picked a wet cloth to clean Bulma's chest gently and tucked her under the sheets.

 _This_ 'air conditioner' was making the room unbearably cold. Shivering, the Prince stood up and picked the rectangle shaped controler. He stared at it with annoyance before pressing the 'down arrow' button. Vegeta jumped when the room got even colder.

"Useless contraption!" he growled and shoved it aside. He decided to order a servant to provide them with extra blankets later which they stored for the sixty days of cold temperature that was experienced annually in Planet Vegeta.

The Prince then picked the wiggling child and held him close to his face. It was still a mystery to him how the human woman was able to give birth to such a _strong_ child.

"I need to start your training soon. You will be the best warrior-" His proud words stopped when Trunks let out a strong wail in annoyance and _punched_ his nose roughly. 

"What the... That hurt boy!" Vegeta yelled and pushed the baby on the basket before cupping his bleeding nose. All the commotion woke Bulma from her deep slumber.

"What's wrong?" She blinked her eyes rapidly and got up.

"Oh no..." She went to check on Trunks and saw him crying loudly. "Shhh...calm down baby. It's okay," she soothed him. Bulma pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and covered him with sheets before turning to face Vegeta.

"You are bleeding... Let me see," her mind was still clouded with sleep and she forgot to address the Prince rightfully. Vegeta didn't seem to mind though at first. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched attentively as Bulma picked the first aid kit and got to work.

"He is such a strong boy already, huh?" she mumbled absent-mindly.

"Hmm... Damn that boy, almost _stopped_ my breathing system."

Bulma let out a small laugh before cleaning his nose and touching the tender spot, "It shall heal by night. You do have superior  _Saiyan_ genes... " She glanced at his eyes with a small smile but seeing the stern expression made her realize quickly her mistake. So, she added uneasily, "...your highness."

Vegeta quirked his eyebrow feeling the shift in the mood but didn't say anything. He did expect proper addressing at all times. Just because she was the mother of his child, it did not change anything, "Lay down now. We have an early trip tomorrow."

Bulma nodded her head and stood up to pack the first aid box. Next, she changed the settings of the AC after laying down under the sheets. Her eyelids became heavy with fatigue again.

Vegeta placed his warm hand on her bare waist and called out, "Bulma... "

"Hmph?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you... Do you still harbor feelings for the human male?" The Prince asked hesitantly. For some reason, it was nagging him the whole night not knowing what was going through her mind. There was a long pause and Vegeta thought she had fallen asleep again. But then she spoke-

"Yes..."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his fingers tensed on her waist. He didn't think it was ever possible but his heart was thudding with untamed  _jealousy_. He was about to sit up and give her a piece of his damn mind when she spoke again, "...but I feel _more_ for you and I-I...really wish you would understand that..."

Vegeta lifted the bedsheet around her and turned her to face him. Her eyes were sad as they gazed at him.

"I don't have time for this nonsense. I..." He stopped not knowing what to say more to warn her off. 

"It's not okay anymore...I will not survive like this, Vegeta...You want me to stay away from Yamcha. You forbid me to see the guy I was hopelessly in love with for most of my life. Then somehow... someway... You made me have feelings for you too and now..." She was finding it hard to continue. Bulma gulped and took a deep breath, "...you won't hold me or love me...you go to other women for your sexual fulfilment daily but at the same time you want me to be faithful...why? Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see how much it hurts me?"

"Firstly, it's Prince Vegeta for you! And **_never_** ask justification for my actions... ** _slave_**. Stop becoming so greedy and selfish." He snapped and bunched his bed sheets in iron grip before throwing it away. 

Bulma nodded her head slowly, "Yes, **_kill_** me for this disrespect or have me sent somewhere else...just let me _go_... _please_..."

His charcoal eyes stared at her in pure rage. He leaned down and cupped her cheeks roughly as tears rolled down from her azure eyes, " _Never_. Hear me well... I _own_ you. Your _body_ , your _soul_ and it is best you remember that and stop having this mundane human  _feelings_. I do not have time or space for these. Your body is mine to use and abuse. _You are mine._ "

He got up and tied his robe quickly to leave. 

 _"You are killing me. I will die like this..."_ She wept soundly. 

"Shut this _nonsense_..." he slammed the door.

Bulma sat up on the bed and cried. How could she even think that he really cared for her? All these time he healed and took care of her was just for his selfish needs only. 

_Bulma understood well that day that she was nothing but a mere object in his eyes...and she also knew that_

_this love was hopeless,_

_this love had no control but mostly..._

_this love had no place for **growth**_

_and it would forever only leave an aching scar in her broken heart._

_._  
.

  _to be continued..._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta exited the room quickly with blinding rage.

He should have known...

He should have been more _careful_...

Why did he _ever_ let the Woman get so _close_ to him?

Now she _yearned_ for more. For _all_ of him.

He was not _capable_ of giving more. He refused to get _closer_ than this. She was already laying heavy on him. The thoughts of her were always _consuming_ his mind. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't kick her out of his system. She was imprinted deep in his veins. Flowing faster than the blood. 

He should have treated her the same way he treats the other sex slaves. But she was not like them. She was a fucking **_gem_**. She demanded to be savoured and treasured always. 

 _"You are killing me. I will die like this..."_ She had cried a while ago. _That voice_. Her voice was filled with so much pain...

"Fuck it!" Vegeta slammed his hand hard against the table and felt it crack beneath his unnatural strength.

**_Bulma had cried again tonight._ **

Those _tears_...

"Fuck!" Vegeta grabbed a fistful of his own hair and roared out.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger and he shouted, "Who is it?"

He could sense his mother outside as she sent a wave of energy before hiding it again. Vegeta strode towards the door and swung it open with force, "What do you want?"

The Queen was covering her face with a black cloak which made Vegeta raise his brow in question. She quickly entered his room and latched the door shut. "Son, I must discuss some important things with you," her troubled face came into view as she removed the heavy material and placed it on a nearby chair.

"Not now," Vegeta groaned and faced away stubbornly.

"You must listen to me now!" She whispered quickly and forced Vegeta to face her. When the Prince showed no more objections, the Queen spoke again, "I-I...I must aware you now while there is still time. Your father is _plotting_ a hideous game against you."

Vegeta snorted and sat down on the edge of the bed, "That _weak_ fool--"

"Let me finish," Queen Salada snapped before continuing, "He will not do a thing if you choose a rightful mate and get rid of the half-breed within time. You must follow the ancient rules of Vegetasei if you are to be the future ruler. The Saiyans will rise _against_ you soon if--"

Vegeta's ki vibrated with annoyance, "I will _lead_ this place just fine. Fuck these rules. My number one rule will be that you must rise in **_strength_** to become the strongest race in this whole universe."

"Stop _daydreaming_ and be careful! Your father is actually thinking of bringing your cousin into the throne while you rot on the streets!"

"Turles?" Vegeta barked out a laugh, "Good lord, he is strong but he will never surpass me."

"Your skull is _thick_ , Vegeta. _Wake up before your enemies watch you sleeping!_ I don't know what else is going on between your father and uncle Napa. They might be planning for your ultimate demise."

"Worry not. I shall be careful," Vegeta assured and stood up.

"I have invited all the first class female warriors to attend our feast that we are hosting for the win against planet Yardat," the Queen informed hopefully. She was still trying to change his mind into taking a rightful mate. She wanted to protect her only child from the evil of her own husband-the King.

"I will not... I do not need a mate," Vegeta gritted his teeth.

His mother's eyes softened. She cupped his cheeks and made him stare at her, "Is it because of _Bulma_?"

Vegeta looked away and his eyes blinked, "No, of course not. She is just a mere slave."

"That she is...I hope you make the rightful decision, Vegeta. There isn't much else I can say. Good night."

With that, she left.

The Prince was now in a deeper turmoil than ever before.  
.  
.  
King Vegeta was thoroughly enjoying the sultry dance performed by his sex slaves.

The Saiyans were dressed in sheer clothes which did nothing to hide their alluring tan flesh and moving their body for his entertainment. One of them sat beside him and fed him fresh fruits while he rubbed his growing erection lesuirly.

Zaniya entered the room then with a teenage girl behind her. "Your majesty, I present to you my youngest daughter of all."

The Saiyan King eyed the small girl with lustful eyes and let out a soft purr, "Oh, you _spoil_ me."

"Her name is Zeru, she has still not lost her _chastity_. I present her to you as a gift, my lord."

"Hmm...I shall make your youngest the rightful **_mate_** of Turles. Though there has never been a third class as a Queen but we can _bend_ the rules a bit. After all, my _dumb_ son- Vegeta is thinking of ruling the kingdom mateless. I think this will be a good alternative. Now, lose your clothes little one. Let your King enjoy this flesh and make you holy before sending you off to my nephew." he ordered.

The eighteen year old shook with fear before taking off her gown and presenting her nude body to her majesty.

"Good... Very good," The King growled and ordered one of his slave to pet and lick Zeru's body and prepare her for a rough envision. Then he gave Zaniya a bold kiss.

"You are doing a great job of keeping me pleased but I will be the happiest the day you enter our playroom with the earthling's head as a gift for me." He whispered in her ear and played with her large breasts naughtily.

"Ye-ss your highness, that day is also coming."

"Good, very good."  
.  
.  
Bulma was sitting on the cart uncomfortably.

They were supposed to leave early but she was really sick in the morning. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying buckets the previous night. And her heart...it was still trying to come to terms with what Vegeta had said to her last night.

She meant _nothing_ to him. Just a fuck _toy_. Just meant for _pleasuring_. The thought was so painful that it made fresh tears resurface everytime. He was really _heartless_ like everyone says.

This morning when Veera had come to her sleeping quater to wake her, she had notified her about her health condition and told her to inform the Prince that she could not assist him. However, he had waited for her to recover a good five hours, for some reason, before they all set out on their trip. 

The  _royal_ cart had three compartments. The Prince was sitting in the first chamber with his warriors while the second one was filled with more of his soldiers and slaves. She was given the last one to sit with this werid looking Saiyan.

He was really _buff_ and did not wear the signature fighting armour of Planet Vegeta. He was rather dressed in a red lose pants and nothing else. His body, however, was covered in gold jewelry. Even though he looked mighty strong, his black eyes were soft and sad for some reason. The weirdest part was that he had been staring at her non-stop for the past ten minutes since they started their journey.

"Your baby is funny looking," he finally said.

"Huh?" She looked down at her lap where Trunks was resting and looked back at him with anger. "No he is not! He is adorable!"

"He... His hair is not red, nor blue."

"It's lilac or purple. You're the weird one for not knowing this colour," Bulma snickered in victory but later was confused to see the warrior's forlon look.

"Forgive me, Princess. In Vegetasei, we are only taught about some basic colours."

"It's okay... Princess? Who are you calling Princess? I am not..." Bulma trailed off in confusion.

"You are our Prince's mate, are you not?" he asked.

Bulma looked away sadly, "No...no... I am just.. his slave. By the way, what's your name."

"I am **_Broly_**. Can I be your friend?"

"Why, of course!" Bulma smiled.

Broly's eyes sparked with mirth, "I love you."

"What...What did you just say?" Bulma stuttered, totally flabergasted hearing his words. 

"No one has ever been my friend. They think I am crazy because I-I...I tend to get mad quickly and-and destroy everything."

"So... You're saying that you have no control over your ki?"

"Very little, yes," he confessed shyly. "Can I hold my little Prince?" he motioned at Trunks. 

"Umm... Sure," Bulma offered him the baby carefully. She was a bit scared at first but then decided that it was okay. Broly really seemed like a nice guy. A little immature, yes. But he was not that bad. 

"Thank you Princess for trusting me." he smiled and took the baby in his solid arms.

"It's alright but Broly. I-I am not a Princess." Bulma informed him again.

"You are to me and I love you." He said absent-mindly while playing with the child.

"Umm.. Okay?"

Maybe he really was a bit of a crack head as well.

.

_to be continued..._

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"...how could you let him do this to me? Are you my mother or a _monster_?" Zeru sobbed brokenly. Her body was aching with pain and bleeding in some ' _weird_ ' places from how hard the King used her. 

"Shh...I am doing this for the both of us. Years of living and serving as a slave has me bored. It is time for us to _rise_ above," Zaniya explained and helped her daughter step into the tub for a deep cleansing. The two of them had spent the whole afternoon tending to the King's sick _needs_ but it was totally worth it. The Saiyan ruler had promised to have her daughter _mated_ with Turles who shall be the next **King** of Vegetasei.

"Do...do you really believe he will keep his word?" Zeru mumbled and washed her body with a sponge, all the while wincing as the pain radiated in waves. 

"He will. We have to fulfill our part of the bargain as well. We must **_kill_** slave _Bulma_ and have her pretty head presented to the King."

Zeru's black eyes widened in fear, "But mother...the Prince! He is the strongest warrior! He will wreck us all! What will happen then? Nobody will be able to save us."

"It is believed that the Prince harbors deep _feelings_ for the earthling slave. Once she is killed, he will become weak with anguish and pain. Turles will finish him and steal the throne at this chance," Zaniya smirked and cupped her daughter's cheeks softly. 

"I-I do not feel good about this." Zeru's lips trembled in fear and uncertainty.

"Everything is going to be okay, my little one. Just wait and watch. We have a thick plot going for the ultimate fall of our dear Prince. Consider this as a tribute to your dead sister."  
.  
.  
"Did you summon me, my lord?" Turles walked inside the throne and bowed his head in total respect.

"Yes, I have. Come sit with me. I have lot to discuss," The King replied.

Turles stood up in confusion before taking a sit beside his uncle obediently.

"What are your _plans_ with Planet Vegeta?" The King asked while tearing a bunch of wild berries from the basket and plopping it in his mouth.

"I...uh...pardon?" Turles scratched his lavish jet black hair and picked some berries as well.

"What is under your attention now? What do you think needs more development?"

"I think that vast amount of our lands are still barren due to the previous fights with the colds. We must make plans to utilize those," he stated.

"Hmm... I believe Vegeta went to inspect that today," The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, he is covering 10,000 miles today and staying at our castle when night befalls. In the coming morning, I will assist his men as well."

"Turles, tell me something," The King stood up and paced slowly in front of him, "Do you ever dream of ruling Vegetasei."

The warrior's eyes glazed and hands clenched tightly. His tail roamed in the air in a wild pattern, "I do...I...so much. If only I was strong enough to-"

He stopped himself on time. He could not talk about the Prince like that in front of his own father! 

"What, do _continue_..." The King smirked.

"It's nothing! I am willing to always do what's best for our planet." He concluded lamely.

"What are your plans about selecting the perfect mate?"

"I haven't looked into the matter yet. I am sure the Prince had not either but he surely has a strong heir now..."

"It escapes me how the _weak_ earthling managed that. She is capable of a lot of things, you know? Right now, she is _controlling_ my son's whole mind." The King growled in annoyance.

"Does my cousin have any feelings for her?" Turles grinned wickedly.

"So it seems," King Vegeta sighed and sat down again.

"Shall I take a chance with her? Shall I get personal and see what her power is all about?"

"For fun? Yes...but I am strongly opposed to any more half-breeds."

"I'll keep that in mind, my lord." Turles stood up, bowed and flew out of the window of the royal palace.  
.  
.  
It was getting late but they were still travelling. Bulma rested her head against the backside of the cart and watched with half lidded eyes as Broly looked after Trunks. He was totally transfixed by the baby, like he had never held one this close before in his entire life.

"Do you still find him _funny_?" Bulma joked.

Broly smiled, "He looks like our Prince mostly. I won't dare say that again unless I want to be kicked hard."

Bulma laughed aloud. Who knew that this mentally unstable warrior could also joke?

"That's right." Bulma sat straight and peered at his face again. For the first time she noticed a deep gash on his face. Just like _Yamcha's_.

Who even did that to such a kind soul?

"Say, Broly...why have I never seen you before? Do you live far from the castle?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I live with my father in the woods. People think that I am way too dangerous and tries to keep me at distance all the time," he said sadly.

Bulma really had to wonder now. What the hell did he become when he gets mad? Does he turn into ozaru? Well, all Saiyans does when they came into contact with the moon. What was his case though?

"Well, I think you are really sweet." Bulma smiled.

"Thank you. I love you." Broly said again.

Bulma blinked her eyes rapidly, "Um...as far as I know Saiyans _don't_ 'love.' Their main agreement in any type of relationship is loyalty and respect."

Broly squinted his eyes, "Your earthing friend said to me the other day that humans need love and affections for survival."

"What? You met Yamcha? How? When?" Bulma screeched.

Broly jumped and closed his eyes in pain, "Not so loud, Princess!"

Bulma gasped. She almost forgot that Saiyans have heightened scenes, "I am sorry. But please tell me."

"I went to purchase meat in the market the other day and that's when I saw him. He had low power level just like you and also he smelt similar and...he helped me pick some vegetables. We talked then."

"Oh, and he said we need love for survival?"

"Yes, he said that we Saiyans were not treating you well and that you will suffocate and die if this continues. That's why I keep on telling you that. You need to be healthy or else who will be there for my Prince?" Broly concluded. The cart stopped and he stood up to get down.

"Are you coming, Princess?" he offered his hand like a true gentleman.

Bulma was still shocked hearing his revelation and did as asked without further thought.

_This was too much to process! Did Broly too join the 'shipping' club like Veera?_

_._  
.  
Bulma watched from the distance as the Prince and his comrades grouped together on the barren red field to start their plans.

Her eyes looked at Vegeta with longing. He looked so handsome standing there with his royal armour and cape, giving orders to his men sternly. As if sensing her eyes on him, he looked at her for a brief second. Bulma quickly tore her eyes away and walked in the opposite direction. They did not get a chance to speak after last night. Truth was, she did not want to talk to him voluntarily anymore. She was _tired_. At this point, she just wanted to shield away all her emotions from him. If her love meant nothing to him, then fine. She was not wasting her time anymore. If he continues to keep bedding her, she will act like the other slaves. Closed off and quiet. 

Bulma walked towards the girls who were arranging tables and chairs for their lunch time. Broly helped them set up a shade as the weather wasn't looking so promising.

Finding nothing to do at all, Bulma carried Trunks in her arms and wandered off to the nearest forest. The trees here were so big it was unimaginable. But the place was so beautiful. She never portrayed Vegetasei to be about anything other than blood and death. Nature was about tranquility afterall. So, it did not match in this case.

Sighing, Bulma sat down beside a nearby lake with a waterfall and took her sandals off. She put a napkin on the ground and placed Trunks on it with the food basket which Veera had packed only for her.

"Let's have some snacks," She beamed with happiness and pulled out a sweet pie for Trunks. 

Bulma was enjoying the food and the scenery when a deep voice from behind startled her by saying-

**_"May I join you?"_ **

_._

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Vegeta, Broly or Turles??? 😆


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma's body was frozen for a good sixty seconds. Completely numb with shock. _How was this possible? Was it really **him**? Was it really her childhood best friend?_ Her **_savior_** of uncountable times. This was insane...

"Goku?" She breathed out and struggled to stand up. Her legs were stiff from sitting for such a long period of time. She slowly gave them a shake and tilted her head to see the person in front of her better. Her heart was racing with hope, for a touch of familiarity that had been missing for the past year and a half.

"Goku, who?" The guy laughed and came nearer. He definitely had Goku's signature 'bedraggled' hair, even facial features and posture but some things were _different_. This guy...he was darker in complexion and mostly...had a tail. Goku had long ago lost his tail. Also, his expression was severe, not jolly and carefree like Goku. Just like that, Bulma's face dropped with disappointment."I uh...I thought you were someone else,” she replied timidly.

"I see," Turles smirked and leaned against a tall tree. He was dressed in similar armor like the Prince. Only his was purple and white in color with the royal symbol embroidered near his upper chest. Bulma quickly bowed her head in respect even though she didn't have the slightest clue about who he really was. _Did Vegeta have an elder brother?_ She clearly didn’t recall him mentioning that. Then again, Vegeta was not the _‘gossiping’_ time.

"Rise, my lady. What are you doing amid the nature all by yourself?" Turles inquired.

"I-I...was just resting. We had a really long journey from the palace," Bulma awkwardly replied and played with the hem of her dress in nervousness. Who was this guy exactly and what did he want from her? Did she break any rule by stepping in this forest? Was this his territory only? She started to almost panic.

However, Bulma was broken from her troublesome musings when he spoke again, "Hmm...I am Turles by the way. The Prince's cousin."

Bulma let out a small gasp before nodding her head, "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing big. Just wanted the company of a _beautiful_ lady as you," he shamelessly flirted and smacked the tree. Bulma was startled by the sudden deafening sound and watched with rapt attention as three orange colored fruits dropped into his palm. Turles bit into the fleshy fruit and chewed loudly. Then he dropped his gaze and analyzed Bulma's curvy figure keenly.

 _'She looks perfect. A body meant for constant ravaging.'_ he thought notoriously. The more he eyed the blue-beauty, the more aroused he became. She looked soft, fresh and feminine. She was a rare species indeed. A welcoming change in their land of strong, dominating, dark skinned female fighters. Turles slowly understood why his cousin was so enchanted by her beauty. She was an art. A complete masterpiece. _'I need to bed her,'_ he bit into the fruit and smirked at that thought.

All her life Bulma had been the prey of dirty and lecherous looks. By this point, she could recognize these looks from _miles_ apart. She knew what kind of sick thoughts were going in this warrior's head at that moment. Bulma did not feel _safe_ at all. She bent down slowly and picked Trunks in her arms. Her baby was her comfort always in the hardest times. She watched as Turles' eyes moved on Trunks and his nose flared and eyes glazed over with something unknown.

"Princess! Where are you?" Broly chose that exact same moment to rush into the woods. Bulma was never more relived to see someone.

"Broly! Over here!" She beckoned her new friend.

Broly finally found her and smiled. All Saiyan warriors were blessed with heightened senses. This is the reason why he had smelt her fear from miles apart and was in full alert mode.He was surprised though when upon arrival in front of her, he did not see any sort of threat. He bowed hastily in front of Turles before reaching for Bulma's hand, "The food is being served. Come and eat." Bulma gladly packed the napkin and her basket before walking away with Broly. All the while, she could feel the intense gaze of Turles on her backside. She let out an involuntary shiver and could hear a distant purr coming from behind.

 _'A princess? Interesting...'_ Turles grinned before flying high in the sky to see the other warriors on the field.  
.  
.  
After lunch was over, Broly escorted Bulma back to the forest. There was a hot spring nearby where Broly took a refreshing bath after Trunks peed all over him. Bulma was busy changing the giggling baby's clothes, with the spare ones she had brought for this trip, and apologizing a hundred times over, "I am sorry again for what he did. He is usually not this naughty."

Broly shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "It’s okay. It was his revenge for calling him funny looking earlier."

Bulma chuckled and scolded Trunks playfully, "You are a bad boy, Trunks. Look what you did to our new friend!" Trunks laughed and wiggled his round toes playfully.

Soon, they had to pack up and head back to the wagon. Bulma learned from the other girls that they were spending the night in Turles and Napa’s palace as it was already getting late. The earthling was getting weary from all the travelling so she handed Trunks to Broly for look-after while she rested. She was dozing comfortably when two hours later the cart stopped on their destination. They waited for the Prince to leave first before getting down themselves.

Bulma was mesmerized seeing this palace. It was not that big but it surely made up with its outer beauty. The walls were engraved with colorful stones and marble. There was a huge garden beside and the sweet smell of wild flowers was everywhere. As it was night already, no one was in a mood for touring. The maids of the palace greeted them nicely and dinner was served right away. Later, rooms were shown and Bulma bid Broly farewell before retiring to her given chamber with Trunks for the night.

Bulma was happy to see a small washroom attached with her room. She quickly showered and changed into her soft, cotton gown before putting a very sleepy Trunks on his basket. She got under the sheets and sighed. For some reason, she was feeling restless. After tossing and turning under the sheets for good fifteen minutes, Bulma felt the door of her room opening. She squinted her eyes hard and saw the recognizable shape of the Prince’s hair. Her heart started to thud loudly in anticipation when she felt him joining her under the sheets. She was faced backwards and couldn’t asses his expression. Bulma clutched the pillow close to her chest and waited on baited breath for the Saiyan's next move.

The Prince was quick to show his intention. Vegeta’s hand expertly undid her dress before shoving it away. He pulled her body closer and breathed harshly against her neck. A small moan left Bulma’s lips unwillingly while her pussy moistened up with arousal. She felt his bare palm tracing and teasing her in soft patterns before pulling her around swiftly to face him. Bulma gasped out at the suddenness and was met with his stern eyes. Blue and black eyes started at each other for few solid moments. Bulma was at a loss of what to say after the previous night. Luckily she did not have to as Vegeta leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. A low moan tore free from her as she cupped his cheeks and moved her lips sensually against his.

Bulma’s head spun with uncertainty as the situation stuck her in full force. How could she still respond this way even after hearing his words last night? _She meant nothing to him. She was being used._ The sane part of her wanted to stop but the irrational part wanted to continue. Her time was limited with the Prince. Any day he can stop all this and ask her to simply leave because he had found the rightful mate. What would become of her then? The realization did not _stop_ her but made her kiss him **_harder_**. She was scared if  _'just in case…they did not have the time to be together tomorrow.'_ Vegeta was completely oblivious of the woman's inner turmoil and in fact- thrilled feeling her new found enthusiasm. He pulled her light body to straddle him quickly and was about to devour her sweet lips again when he smelt tears. He opened his eyes in alarm and watched her pale face which was inches away from his own. Her eyes were tightly shut and cheeks wet.

“What happened now?” He groaned in annoyance. Bulma tired really hard to keep her emotions in check but she was so over-whelmed. She didn’t even realize that she was crying until Vegeta mentioned.

 ** _“What happened now?”_** He even had the audacity to ask that? A lot of things happened and she was sure the Prince was not ready to hear that.

“Nothing, your highness…just-just _use_ me,” She smiled through the tears and dipped down to connect their lips again. Her arms quivered as she tried to pull him tight and pour all the love and affections she could muster even after so much pain.

_What sick person falls in love with a guy who destroyed her whole planet?_

_Who killed her family...  
_

_Who forces her against her will to serve him like a mere slave..._

More tears gushed out as she realized how twisted she was herself. She was crazy, foolish and a coward. She was just a filthy being who had no right and purpose to be alive anymore.

Vegeta could feel the fast shift in Bulma’s demeanor. She was not being herself. Before the Prince could handle the situation, he felt a strong ki standing in front of their closed bed- chamber. Vegeta gently put Bulma on the bed and sat up abruptly as a strong body burst through the wooden door and leaped on the bed. Bulma’s shriek was heard all over the room and maybe, even the palace, as Vegeta skillfully tackled the intruder and shoved the body on the ground. Then he quickly lit a ki ball to see the face who dared to attack him like that. 

Vegeta was rendered speechless when the face came into view. Later, he snarled out, “Turles? Why the fuck did you barge in like that?”

.

_to be continued..._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_“Turles? Why the fuck did you barge in like that?”_

Vegeta’s grip on his cousin’s neck loosened and he helped him stand up. By this time, hearing all these commotions, a small crowd had gathered in front of Bulma’s bed-chamber and hushed whispers could be heard from just outside the door.

“I-I…Vegeta! I didn’t know you would be in here!” Turles brushed his clothes and laughed. Damn it! Vegeta had been hiding his impressive ki and so he did not know whether anyone was inside the room other than the mysterious earthling. Turles' eyes quickly scanned the room and finally settled on  the bed where Bulma was sitting. She had the bed sheets clutched to her chest to hide her nude body and she stared at him with those big blue eyes. His nostrils flared at the sweet musky scent of arousal that was radiating from her and he let out a purr involuntarily. It was evident what the Prince and his servant was doing before his unexpected arrival.

This lecherous exchange was not lost by Vegeta. His eyes narrowed seeing Turles’ sudden interest on the woman and he didn’t like it at all. Not one bit. “Come outside,” Vegeta huffed out. The two men walked out of the room quickly and Bulma tilted her head in confusion.

Once outside, Vegeta barked the servants and warriors to go back to their own tasks and faced Turles again, “Well? Why did you come inside the room like a tornado? What do you want?”

Turles scratched his head and shrugged his shoulder, “Ah, you see I wanted to bed the blue haired lady. She is so unique and so beautiful and-”

“No.”

“What? I know he is your favored sex slave but let me have one night with her.” Turles gripped Vegeta’s shoulder and tried to negotiate.

“And I said no.” Vegeta swatted his hands away in anger. Rage was slowly building up inside of him. How dare Turles suggest such a thing? The thought of anyone touching _his_ Bulma made him want to kill, to spill blood so roughly. It was maddening. _No one shall look or touch her with lust and get away with it under his watch._ “She is _off limit._ Go find someone else.” Vegeta declared with finality in his voice and turned completely to signal that he was done with the conversation.

“Why?”

“Why what?” The Prince spat, still facing away. The vein in his forehead was twitching with anger.

“Why can’t I have her? I mean, it’s not like she is your future mate or something. She’s just a slave who has-”

“She is the mother of my child and I respect her enough to keep her safe from cheap fucks.”

Turles smirked, “Just once…One chance, Vegeta. I just want a taste. See, your refusal is just peaking my curious-”

Turles couldn't even blink as his eyes rolled in its socket from how hard Vegeta slammed him against the wall which cracked off instantly. When his focus returned he was petrified to see Vegeta’s feral face. His eyes were wide and teal in color. Heat was radiating from the Prince's body and soaking into his own clothes. It was burning Turles' flesh from the blinding energy.

“Vegeta…what…” Turles chocked and tried to knock him off. But he was so powerful. His hair was golden and bright bolts of electricity ran through them.

“Listen clearly, you will not speak about her again. And if I see you near her one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you, brother or not. Am I clear?”

“You…got me wrong! I was just-

“I know exactly what you implied! _She is fucking **mine**_ , hear that loud! She is not any ordinary slave. She is the mother of the strongest Saiyan child to be born to this day. You will respect her as she is or there will be severe _consequence_.” Vegeta loosened his grip and shoved Turles on the floor before quickly going inside the room and shutting the door.

………………………………….

 

“What did he want?” Bulma’s sweet voice asked as soon as the Prince entered the room.

“Nothing. Just…stay away him. His intention is not good,” Vegeta mumbled and rubbed his head as a migraine started. He had not mastered Super Saiyan yet so every time he practiced to build so much power, it hurt his body. Specially his head.

“He was there in the forest today. I-I also didn’t like the way he looked at me,” Bulma whispered.

Vegeta’s eyes widened. The thought of Turles in proximity to her was giving him chills, “You will stay by my side till we go back to palace. None is to be trusted here.”

Bulma nodded her head and sat up, “Do you need me to massage your head, my Prince?” She could tell by looking that he was suffering from one of those head pains again.

“Hmph, yes, do that.” He watched as she gracefully got out from the bed and disappeared in the wash area. Sighing, Vegeta laid down and looked up at the ceiling. He was dreading his father’s speech already that he might have to hear as soon as he goes home. Turles would definitely not keep quiet about this matter. The Prince was realizing then how he had showed unintentionally Bulma’s importance to him. This could be his new weakness that his enemies used against him. But what else was he supposed to do? Turles was being so persistent. Damn him.

Vegeta’s silent musings came to a halt when Bulma’s face appeared in front of him. She placed a wet washcloth on his forehead at first. Cupping a handful of water, she poured it on his hair and massaged slowly. The cold water helped a lot and her soft hands were like magic. He let out a content sigh and watched her face as she worked. Her watery blue eyes were concentrated deeply and there was still a red hue on her cheeks from her earlier emotional outburst. Her ruby lips were pink and plump. He wanted nothing more than to taste the sweetness of them again. Possessiveness curled in his chest. Yes, she was not his mate. But she was important to him. _She was his to taste, treasure and take care of only. His possession._ Their eyes locked and Vegeta gulped and pulled her head closer for a small kiss, “Come and sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow.”

……………………..                   

Bulma was humming and plucking vibrant flowers from the garden. She wanted to make a flower neck-piece. “Wow, look at this one!” She showed a violet colored flower to Trunks and the baby clapped his hand in glee.

When she was sure that she had enough supply, Bulma sat down with two other girls who were free and began to make the necklace.

“So, this was really a thing in your world?” Greez asked and helped Bulma bind her first piece.

“Yes! But our flowers were a lot smaller than these! Vegetasie surely has humongous flowers!”

Just as they finished making the third piece a new maid came and informed Bulma, “It’s the Price’s bath time and he is asking for you.”

Bulma blushed and got up with her flower necklace as the table erupted in a fit of giggles. She playfully glared at them and went inside. As Broly was free, she handed Trunks to him and went to look for Vegeta. The Prince was tying his boots when she entered his guestroom. Vegeta’s eyes widened seeing Bulma adorned in flowers. He cleared his throat before taking her hand, “There is a hot spring nearby. Let’s go.”

…………………………….

Bulma couldn’t stop her cheeks from blushing as they walked hand in hand towards the water body. Somehow, it seemed more intimate than any sex they had. She peeked at his face from time to time which was still stoic. But their hands were clasped together perfectly and it gave her butterflies. When they reached the place, she gasped out seeing the beauty. Her eyes widened and she turned left to right to soak all the beauty at once.

While she was busy watching the beauty of the nature, he watched her. Her whole face was glowing with amazement seeing the rare wildlife. Vegeta smirked in satisfaction and slowly slipped out of his boots and armor and ordered her to undress as well. He placed their clothes by the dry bank and took her hand before getting in the warm water. Bulma shivered even though the water was warm and smiled in awe. The Prince pulled her close to him body and held her waist firmly before emerging deeper in the water. The marvelous sound of the waterfall was heard as they stood beside it.

“It’s so beautiful,” Bulma breathed and extended a hand to touch the cold water that was gushing out from in between the rocks.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Vegeta’s deep voice made her stare at him in shock. He had never before made such an endearing confession and it brought tears in her eyes. She cupped his cheeks with her wet palm and stared, really stared at his bottomless pitch-black eyes, “Thank you.”

Not having any more control, Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her softly. Their lips molded together like soft cushions as they held onto each other and kissed passionately. His hands roamed all over her curvy body and pulled her closer. Bulma’s stiff nipples brushed against his chest and sent delicious sensations throughout her body. Vegeta broke the lip lock and stared at her flushed expression. _So fucking perfect. She looked like an eternal goddess._ He had to have her right then. He gently backed her against a rock and made her sit down by  the waterfall before parting her thighs to expose her pussy that was weeping for his touch.

"Gods...so wet. I need a taste," He bent down to lick, suck, prod and make a meal out of her. Within seconds, soft moans escaped Bulma’s lips as she closed her eyes and rested against the rock as her Prince did naughty things to her body. She rocked slowly against his soft lips and tongue and cried in pleasure wantonly. Her nipples pebbled and sat like little pink berries atop her chest. At Vegeta's order, her hands moved to touch and twist them as she grind hard against his lips. She could feel her release building rapidly as she danced on the rock untamed by pleasure for her Prince.

Unknown to them both, Turles and Napa were thoroughly enjoying this explicit scene. Father and son both hid between the bushes and licked their lips as their pants sported quick hard-on.

“What will I say about you, son? Even I can hardly help myself. Just look at those luscious breasts.” Napa groaned.

“Yes, father. We got to have her!” Turles croaked, his voice was rough from how roughly Vegeta strangled him last night. He knew then, the perfect way of revenge would be through Bulma. 

“That we do. And congratulations to us, we might have found the Prince’s first weakness. It’s a matter of days for his downfall now.”

The both of them shared a low nasty laugh.

 

_...to be continued._


	11. Chapter 11

Broly was _so_ happy. In all his life, besides his own father, nobody had trusted him as much as Bulma. He stared at the wiggling child in his arms and smiled, "C'mon, my little Prince. We will go berry picking." The Saiyan collected a rack of wooden baskets from the maids before leaving for their adventure. Upon arrival at the deepest part of the forest, he placed Trunks on his shoulder carefully. The baby laughed and grabbed onto thick strands of his wild hair. "Hold on tight, my dear Prince," Broly chuckled and sped through the forest. The warm, summer wind brushed on their faces as the warrior flew in between the grand trees. Trunks was having the time of his life. He was letting out incoherent words and laughs every now and then which pleased Broly. After half an hour of flying, the Saiyan stopped in front of the berry trees, "Here we are!" He was happy to see the fruits in their full bloom. Picking up his first basket, he begin to do his job. He plucked the first piece and sampled it. Pleased with the sweet and tangy taste, he picked another and held it up for Trunks who was still sitting on his neck. The baby opened his mouth and blinked in surprise as the fruit literally melted without as much as a bite. It was pretty tasty too! Soon, both of them busied themselves with eating and occasionally putting some in the basket.

After an hour, Broly was ashamed to see only four baskets were full and the berry trees empty. The girls would be so mad at him. These fruits were needed for the preparation of this evening's sweet pies. Shrugging his shoulder, he picked the baskets and began to walk towards the castle. He hummed a soft music and enjoyed the tranquility of the forest. "Say, Trunks...would you allow me to train you when you get older?" The baby was of course _silent_. But Broly didn't seem to mind and kept speaking. His happy mood was disrupted when he felt the bushes near the waterfall _moving_. His brows furrowed in confusion. He set the baskets aside and went to investigate. His eyes first took in the scene near the waterfall. The Prince was _bathing_ and he was not alone. Bulma was accompanying him too! It was too much for his innocent eyes. He quickly looked away and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

"...Vegeta seemed to be in paradise. Just look at the way he is thrusting inside her," Napa moaned. 

Broly's eyes widened.

"Yes, father. Just look at them." Turles whispered.

This was so wrong! How dare these two people invade their _privacy_ like that? Broly growled and took a threatening step forward. The leaves crunched loudly under his stepping.

"Shit, someone is here!" Napa was the first to notice.

But Broly was in no mood to mess around. He flew straight to them, "Stop it! What you are doing is wrong."

Napa gave him a cold look. Turles stood from his spot and grinned, "Oh wow, if it isn't the errand boy." Then his eyes located Trunks on Broly's shoulder, "What are you doing with that child."

"My _Princess_ ordered me to look after him," Broly sneered.

"What Princess?" Napa was confused.

"Princess Bulma."

"She is no Princess. Just a mere slave."

"You both are bad! You should not say such vile things and you definitely should not be staring when people bathe. It's private business." Broly informed.

"Is that so...?" Turles mocked, taking a step towards him. Broly quickly nodded his head.

"Whatever. Now, give me the child and get lost."

"No, no way! Princess gave him to me for look after." Broly's Saiyan instincts kicked in for a fight.

"You can give him here now or I will fight you." Both Turles and Napa rounded on him.

"Fight it is! I will not give him to you." Broly stubbornly held back.

A second later, the three Saiyans were flying upwards to get to a clearing.

.

Bulma smiled shyly. Currently, the two of them were enjoying the late afternoon sun by the waterfall. Vegeta was sitting with his back against a big rock and with her directly in front. His chest brushed against her backside as he rested his head on her neck and dozed. The Saiyan's tail was wrapped around Bulma's lower waist in a snug hug. His rough palms rubbed up and down her smooth arms lazily and touched her round breasts. She sighed and leaned against him in bliss when he massaged her chest wholly with his hands. Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open. With a groan, he lifted his head from her neck and looked into the distance.

"What-What's wrong?" Bulma asked in concern, seeing the quick change in his mood.

"Quickly change. I can sense a fight nearby." Vegeta stood up to retrieve their clothes.

"Fight?" Bulma put on her gown in confusion. Seconds later, he pulled her in his arms and flew the short distance to the forest ground. They could see three figures drop from the sky. Bulma shrieked, "Trunks!" Before Vegeta could stop her, she was on her knees, taking the wailing child in her arms, "What happened to him?"

"I-I tried to keep him safe, Princess...I really did." Broly was panting. He was bloodied and bruised as much as Napa and Turles beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"They wanted Trunks. I didn't give them. So, they hurt me," Broly had tears in his eyes.

"How could you hurt him? Are you a monster? He is just a baby..." Bulma sobbed, holding him close to her chest.

Napa sat up, groaning in pain. His eyes were livid, "You trusted your boy with this-this hot headed beast!"

"Broly is nothing of that sorts! He is my friend." Bulma protested.

"Vegeta, control your slave before I silence her mouth for good," Napa snapped.

Bulma stood up with shaky legs. Her forehead twitched with anger, "Stay away from my Trunks or you will be sorry."

Napa laughed nastily, "What are you going to do little girl?"

"That's enough!" Vegeta barked. He grabbed Bulma's wrist roughly and started walking towards the castle.

"He is your son and you didn't say a thing!" She walked fast, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"You should really watch how you talk around people that are superior to you."

It was too much to digest the fact that he did not stand up for them. Her heart sank and tears rolled down her cheeks automatically.

.

Night had fallen soon enough and Bulma was sitting in her room. At dinner time, Broly had apologized to her again and again even when she had assured him that it was fine. He was such a kind soul. The earthling would never understand why they hated him so much. Another thing that did not tick her mind was why Turles and Napa were after Trunks. She glanced at her sleeping boy and her heart cracked. He was in so much pain earlier when they got back from the forest. She had to quickly give him a shower to inspect the wounds and sure enough there were several scratches. What angered her the most was that Vegeta had merely glanced at Trunks and said, "He is a Saiyan. He can endure the pain." 

 _What kind of father ever said that?_ This day's unfortunate actions cleared a lot of things but the main thing Bulma had learned was the fact that Vegeta would not stand up for her or Trunks because he was scared to show that he had a weak point. Sighing, Bulma fluffed her pillows. She was ready to end this disastrous day when Vegeta came into her room. Bulma gave him a blank stare and went back to her pillows. She was not in the mood to deal with him. 

"I need to shower. Go and set up the tub," Vegeta instructed while undressing. 

"I am really tired now, Prince Vegeta," she gritted out the words, still not looking at him.

"Stop having that attitude with me," he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. 

"I am really tired. It's been a long day for me," she repeated in the same monotone voice, her eyes expressionless.

"Fine, I will just have someone else do it for me." He fully expected her to listen to him after this statement but she surprised him. 

"Yes, do that. Goodnight, Prince Vegeta." Bulma plopped on the bed and switched the lantern off, leaving the room in darkness. 

He stormed out of the room. 

.

Vegeta was pacing inside his bed chamber. He still had his dirty armour on. The Prince had spent the whole evening working with his comrades in the field, trying to form plans with the vast amount of barren lands in Vegetasei. He was tired but feeling restless. And the situation with Bulma did not help either. She was still mad about what had transpired this afternoon. She thought that he did not care for Trunks. But he did. It had angered him to see the boy crying because of what went down between the three Saiyans. The Prince just did not want to show his weakness in front of his uncle. There was enough talk in the kingdom about how he adored the slave more then he should. The last thing he needed was more gossips on why he was not selecting a Saiyan mate yet. 

Vegeta laid down on his bed without changing. His mind was in a whirlwind and body ached with fatigue but sleep refused to come. He was half tempted to go back to Bulma's room but stopped himself on time. 

At close to dawn, his patience finally snapped. He found his hazy mind seeking a certain blue haired woman. His hands pushed open the door to her room. He needed to be close to her, to smell the sweetness of her hair while he slept. Vegeta was about to pull the sheets aside and climb in her bed when his eyes widened and heart almost stopped beating. 

**_Broly was sleeping with her._ **

Their hands were clasped together on his bare chest and there was a bowl of berries resting in between them. 

"What the fuck....?" Vegeta shouted. 

Luckily, Bulma still had clothes on. But he was so, so mad, there weren't enough words to describe it. He wanted to kill Broly. He wanted a logical explanation from Bulma before he punished her into submission for touching and laying with a man that wasn't _him_. 

The Prince was seeing _red_. 

 

_...to be continued._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma  _broke_  down then and there after the Prince's departure from her guest- room. 

Hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks steadily as she desperately tried to reign them in. She kept repeating in her head that-  _He is not worth it_  but her heart refused to believe. All these wise words, stone cold facade that she showed Vegeta not even five minutes ago were an  _act_. An immature, ill staged act because  _deep, deep_  down she knew she cares for him. She ** _loves_  **him. And no matter how much he hurts or pushes her away, for some twisted and sick reason, she couldn't make herself  _hate_  him.  _What was it about the arrogant Prince that pulled the earthling in so much?_  This love was  _void_ , making her sink each day...but her heart still battled to float, to wait forever, if need  _be,_  for the rare times that he lowered his guards enough to show her affections before turning brash and uncaring again.

She sniffled and whimpered softly, "Why...oh, God...why me?" The thought of him visiting other girls, letting them touch and kiss him... _wrecked_  her. Would he whisper dirty words and sweet nothings in their ears, use his well earned skills to bring them endless pleasure, offer them the luxury of having his precious seed shoot deep inside of their bodies? The last thought was too much for Bulma. She jumped from the bed and rushed in the direction of the restroom, vomiting all the contents of her stomach in the sink. After she was done, she held onto the cold edge panting. Her vision was clouding and heart raced. She slid down on the marbled floor and hugged her chest. She heard the sound of her door opening outside. Her heart jumped with possibility of his return. So, she called out with all the strength that she could muster, "Vegeta...help me!" The former scientist sat there patiently, waiting to see the rugged face of her Saiyan Prince. Her insides squeezed in anxiety with each seconds that passed without any word from him. Finally, two minutes later, Broly poked his head inside the washroom, "Princess?" His eyes were laced with confusion seeing her sitting on the floor in a messy heap.

"He is not here...he did not come," Bulma pinched her eyes shut in disappointment, as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. The surroundings faded as the heartache took center stage. Bulma felt all sorts of movements, she felt Broly lifting and carrying her. But she did not care. Seconds later, she felt the softness of the mattress, the cold seeping to her flushed face from the new bed sheets. She curled into a ball and continued to sob wordlessly.

"Please tell me what happened. Am I not your friend?" Broly asked. It distressed the young Saiyan to see her friend suffering like this and not knowing the cause. When Bulma did not answer him, he pulled out the bowl of ripe berries that he had brought for her. "I wanted to give this to you."

Still no answer. Broly gulped and fidgeted with the bandages on his arms. "Did someone hurt you? If that is the case, please, please tell me! I am strong. I will hurt them tenfold for you!"

Bulma lifted her head and smiled, "You would?"

Broly nodded his head, wincing when he scratched over the bandage accidentally and hurt the fresh wound. 

"You are so sweet, Broly. Thanks for your concern," Bulma sat up and hugged him. Her wet cheek pressed softly against the tall Saiyan's thick neck.

He returned the gesture wholeheartedly by wrapping his strong arms around her waist, his tail swishing behind contently, "Of course, you are my friend after all. Now tell me, why are you crying?"

"I-I am sick..." She let out soft sniffles.

"Oh, I can get the Prince. He will take good care of you." Broly cut the hug short and tried to stand up when Bulma stopped him by pulling on his arms.

"He-He won't come," She informed solemnly. He sat down and glanced at her in uncertainty, "Why not? He likes you a lot and cares for you."

Bulma's lips trembled. How would she make this innocent guy understand? "He is busy now..." She sighed when Broly nodded his head in understanding. Bulma closed her burning eyelids. She was feeling worse than before. Her throat was raw and perched after vomiting earlier, there was an empty feeling in her stomach and her heart was still in shambles with the broken pieces.

"Will you stay with me please? Will you pet my hair and hold me? I-I can't..." She mumbled.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." She heard Broly say before he laid down beside her. The warmth that radiated from his body was familiar to that of her Saiyan  _lover_. She moaned in relief when his fingers caressed her hair, lulling her to a dreamless slumber for the time being. Bulma woke up several times throughout the night. She vomited thrice more and shivered uncomfortably. All the while, Broly was by her side, holding and keeping her warm with his ki. At close to dawn, the two friends were finally comfortable enough to fall asleep. However, this peace did not last long. As exactly twenty minutes later, a certain Saiyan Prince barged inside the room, bringing hellish wrath along with him.

.

"I want both of you to explain yourself immediately!" Vegeta demanded. His right eye was twitching with anger, his bare palms were clenched tight enough to draw blood and his hair was messed up from the amount of times he ran his hand through it out of frustration.  Broly was standing before the Prince with his head down, waiting Bulma to speak up first. But Bulma just sat there. She had endured a night full of sickness for this royal asshole. She would be damned pissed if he wanted to make her feel sorry for seeking comfort from a friend. She cleared her dry throat, "We were sleeping."

"It-It is not as it looks...We-" Broly tried to put more logical explanation but Vegeta held up his hand, "I will speak with you later. Get the fuck out now."  The younger Saiyan nodded his head and scurried away from the room in a hurry. Vegeta focused his angry eyes back at the woman in front. She looked tired...disheveled.  _Fuck, what were the two doing to look this haggard?_ He did not like the direction in which his thought were directing.  _Not one fucking bit._ "Tell me now, woman...what were the two of you doing in the same bed?"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at his audacity. Didn't he just spend the night with other girls? How dare he question her about her sleeping arrangements? "You are wise enough, Prince Vegeta. Why don't you figure it out what happens when two people share the same bed."

Vegeta growled. Sparks of electricity flew from his fingertips in rage. His control snapped and he yanked Bulma from the bed and pulled her in front of him, "Don't test me now,  _Bulma_. I will ask once again...did you _fuck_ him?" His eyes were locked on hers, his grip tight and painful on her delicate wrist. Bulma let out a harsh breath. Her eyes turning glossy, "What if I  _did_? Weren't you with other  _girls_  last night?"

"Look at me! I am still wearing the same dirty armor from yesterday." He snapped. His eyes were wide with shock. So, she did sleep with Broly to get him back.  _Fuck_...She was carrying his strong stench too. Vegeta's grip on her arm loosened. He stumbled back as the realization hit him. Something vulnerable tore inside him. He glanced at her once before leaving the room with betrayal clawing in his heart. 

.

Bulma sat inside the carriage in uncomfortable silence with Trunks in her lap. She was alone in a compartment with Vegeta but he had yet to speak a word. He was still in his dusty apparel but busy looking out of the window. It was late afternoon and they were returning to his palace. Bulma was still tired but she had slept for three more hours and showered after the chaos with Vegeta early in the morning. The earthling bit her lower lip in concern. Till now, she did not correct his assumptions about sleeping with Broly. A part of her wanted to throw her arms around his neck, kiss him senseless and confess the truth but another part wanted him to suffer a little. Her worrisome thoughts came to a halt when Trunks pulled her hair for attention. "What is it, baby? You must be hungry. We are almost there."

Five minutes later, the grand gates of the castle opened and the guards came rushing to receive the Prince. Bulma got out and made a beeline to her room. She caught a glimpse of Broly speaking with Vegeta as she went.

"Bulma!" Veera lunged at her as soon as Bulma entered the slave quarters. The blue-head laughed, hugging her friend back. "I can't wait to hear about your trip!"

"Oh, Veera...there is so much to tell." Bulma mumbled.

"I know! You go and rest now. Meanwhile, let me take this cutie from you. Oh, Trunksie, I have missed you so much!" Veera disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, knowing all too well what the half- Saiyan needed.

.

Vegeta was in the courtroom, discussing about the progress of their project with his father and several of their advisors.

"I am thinking of sending the soil sample to Bardock. He would know the specialty of what we can grow in that vast area. In few months time, if the growth is at surplus we might even be able to trade this with other planets." The Prince concluded.

"Very well. You do that." The King inspected the samples with great interest.

"Also dear, were you able to look into the northern caves?" The Queen asked his son.

"Yes, mother." Vegeta sighed and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes, "The stones there are valuable, I could tell...but we do not have the right instruments for extraction."

"Why don't we blast of the mountains? The stones are bound to  _shake_  off." Raditz provided his ill advice and did a little dance to prove his point which made the Prince roll his eyes, "Yes, let's just  _demolish_   ** _billions_**  worth of jewels, why don't we? Keep your stupid mouth shut and take everything that I brought to your father for inspection."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," the shabby haired Saiyan bowed his head clumsily in respect and left the room.

The Prince gulped down the offered wine and stood up when a guard came into the room and signaled for him to go outside. He took small strides and came in the balcony where Broly was standing with his father.

"Good evening, Prince Vegeta." Paragus bowed his head in out most respect.

"Evening, are you aware of what your son has done?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes, sire but he is innocent in this claim. He is-"

"How so?"

Paragus turned to face his son who sported a sad and guilty expression, "Tell him son. Tell him nothing but the truth."

Broly chocked back a sob, "Bulma is my good friend! So, I went to her room last night to give her the berries that I had picked with Trunks."

"And?"

"She-She was very sick and crying on the washroom floor." Broly explained.

"What?" Vegeta's eyes widened at the turn of events.

"Yes! And then I took care of her whole night by keeping her warm using my ki. She vomited three times and was shivering in cold."

"Why didn't you inform me?" The Prince pointed an accusatory finger at his direction, jealously burning at the pit of his stomach. 

The young Saiyan cried, "I tried to! But she said you would be busy and won't come."

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. Of course, she said that. The woman thought that he was spending the night with someone else. He was relieved to know that they had not really done anything of that sort, "Fine. I will not enforce any punishment for you."

Paragus smiled, "Thank you, my lord." Vegeta raised his head, "But...you are banned from the castle."

Both father and son's eyes widened. "No, no...don't do that! I always wanted Broly to work for the royal family. Please, give him another chance."

"Please, Prince Vegeta...give me the chance to prove my loyalty to you!" Broly fell to his knees, crying.

_Pathetic._

But the Prince heard himself saying, "Meet me one month later. I will make arrangements for you."

.

Vegeta found himself standing in front of Bulma's room. His mind was in dilemma. Why did she lie to him earlier? Why did she not want him to know about her struggles last night? Did she think that she was not important enough for him to leave all his tasks and look after her? Neither of them had trusted each other this morning. This explained well enough where their so called 'relation' stood.

Vegeta opened the door and stepped inside. Bulma was sleeping. There were dark circles under her eyes that he had failed to see before. A house maid sat beside her and placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Good evening, Prince Vegeta," She greeted and went back to her task in hand. He grunted and continued to watch. He stood there ten more minutes before leaving.

He had  _decided_. He would not engage in any kind of  _interaction_  with the earthling female anymore. There was no need for this unnecessary pain. She would continue to stay in the castle as the mother of his child but that was it. It was a hard decision to take from his part but it was necessary. 

He showered by himself that night and got ready for bed when his mother came to see him. 

"You may not like the subject of the conversation that I came to discuss," The Queen started. "But while you were gone...your father and I looked for a perfect mate for you."

Vegeta's eyes were closed as he laid on his bed. He gulped before forcing the words out, "I-I am ready."

"You are?" The Queen's eyes widened in part shock and part happiness because she never thought her stubborn son would relent so easily. "Oh, that is wonderful dear! You will see that she is a good match for you! We will fix dates for a meet up soon."

"Hmph. Leave now."

"Sure. Take rest, dear." 

Vegeta told himself again and again that night that it was the right thing to do for the Kingdom but as the sun rose in the distance to signal another sleepless night, he wasn't so sure anymore but there wasn't any room left for a change of heart. As the future King of Vegetasei, his royal duty and welfare of the people were above  _anything_  else...

Even  _her_. 

 

_to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Three weeks._ It had been three  ** _long_**  weeks since the last time Vegeta spoke to her. At first, the distance was much appreciated by Bulma. She had needed the time to think, to nurse her physical and mental health. But not anymore. Now, she felt awfully lonely without his presence. They had been in the same dining hall twice and she wouldn't lie. She had glanced at him numerous times in secrecy but he had blatantly ignored her existence. She had wondered, from time and again, if he knew the truth about  _that_  night with Broly. Bulma regretted not telling him the truth. Maybe things would have been a lot different now if she had been truthful that day. Or maybe...things would still be the  _same_. After all, there was no certainty with  _Prince Vegeta._

However, the situation went further down-hill when Veera had overheard a  _private_  conversation between the King and Queen, when she was giving snacks and tea in the court room, about the Prince's future mate. Bulma had also heard from the other maids one afternoon of the arrival of  _her_  family to discuss matters. It had made Bulma instantly upset hearing that. Then a week ago she had got the message from Veera that the Saiyan's name was _Velda_. _How matching._  Seemed awfully human like as well. The earthling had instantly _hated_  that name with every fiber of her being. It was also heard that the Saiyan would continue to stay in the Castle until the mating ritual was  _completed_. This news had Bulma worried sick and her health conditions have deteriorated from then onward. She woke up each morning with restlessness and had to rush to the bathroom for vomiting. It was very tiring. Veera had been suspicious that she was  _pregnant_  again and wanted her to see the doctor. However, Bulma rejected the offer. Another pregnancy meant more trouble for her, considering where her  _relation_  stood at the moment with the Prince. She knew she shouldn't ignore a  _matter_  like this. Maybe she would take medical assistance...but later. She wanted to halt this matter as long as possible. 

At present, Veera was sending her to the royal garden with a basket overflowing with food. She wanted Bulma to relax, get some air and have a fun time with Trunks.

"Here, I packed all the goods! Now, both of you go and enjoy a fun morning," Her friend handed her the food basket and gave her a light push in the direction of the lavish garden. Sighing, Bulma nodded her head and continued to walk with Trunks in her arms. After arriving there, she set him on the ground and watched with amusement as the baby crawled to the nearest stone bench to practice his new found ability and enthusiasm in  _standing_. Bulma leaned over Trunks, a small smile gracing her lips as she inspected his progress with keen eyes. "You are in so much hurry to become strong like your daddy, huh?"

They spent ten more minutes there before going in the direction of a fountain. Bulma held Trunks in arms length and laughed as he happily splashed the warm water around. The baby let out soft sounds of glee and babbles. "Now, that is enough, Trunks. Let's sit down for lunch. Your aunt Veera has packed lots of food for us." 

.

Vegeta was having a day off after weeks of hard work and endless formalities. He woke up later than usual and went near the window of his royal suite as something familiar caught his eyes in the garden-  _Bulma and Trunks._ It seemed like the two of them were enjoying a day out. Bulma was holding him near the fountain as he splashed the water to his heart's content. She was giggling. She...She looked  _radiant_ in a blue dress of some kind that he had  _never_  seen before. The Prince was relieved to see her happy and healthy again. He was willing to watch their activities all day long but his plan was rudely interrupted when Velda came from behind and hugged his bare backside, "Hmm...good morning, my Prince. Thanks for letting me stay with you again last night." She purred.  When Vegeta did not say anything, she rubbed his muscled arms soothingly. Her hands roamed freely to his chest and then stomach, "I love the feel of your strong muscles." 

Taking the Saiyan's silence as an encouragement, Velda placed timid kisses on his stiff shoulder blade. "You have been working so hard these days...why don't you come and join me in bed? As your choosen mate, it's my job to relieve your stress." 

"That's not necessary," he grunted, still looking out of the window. 

"Hmm...don't be shy." She teased in a breathy voice, as her slender fingers descended to the front of his silk pants. Vegeta shoved her hand away quickly and turned to face her. 

Velda was dressed in a sheer, black robe that showcased her naked body underneath. The female Saiyan had short, inky- black hair, sharp eyes, a pointed nose, thin lips. Her body was in perfect shape too. She was not curvy but on the  _skinnier_  side with prominent abs, small breasts with chocolaty  _tips_ , long legs, tanned skin, musky scent, wild and furry tail...A  _typical_  Saiyan. No rarity. 

_Not his type._

The Prince preferred his woman to be  _curvy_ , with alluring breasts and hips that he can touch and  _fondle_ , silky smooth skin that is pale in color and have natural- flowery scent at all times, pink and plum lips that he can devour for  _hours_ , blue eyes that glitters like diamonds and gazes at him with shyness, lustrous hair that looks like a gushing waterfall...

Vegeta blinked. He was describing  _Bulma_! He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused his eyes in front. Velda gave him a seductive smile and shrugged off her robe, exposing her nakedness to him. "Come to bed, Vegeta. Let me love you properly."

The Prince closed his eyes and looked away, "Not now, I have to shower and then I have some important work."

"But you took the day off!" Velda whined and moved forward to touch his hand.

"A Prince has  _no_  time for  _off days_. I have a major task ahead with the selection of my army that I will lead to battle the Tuffles." Vegeta moved to take a shower, leaving a very pissed off Velda behind.

"Don't just walk away!" She followed him, "You have been rejecting all my advances on touching you. I demand to know why! As your rightful mate, I am allowed to enjoy your body."

Vegeta's steps flattered. He had to take a minute to calm his nerves before facing her, "Be  _watchful_  of how you form your words. You are in no position to make  _demands_ of me and you certainly  _do not_ have any rights over my body. Now, quit whining and leave me at peace!"

Velda watched as he disappeared inside the washroom before stomping her right feet in anger. How dare he treat her like that? She had grown in a powerful family all her life and her father had always made sure to give her nothing but the  _best_. They were rich with 170 lands in the Southern part of the globe. In no way would she allow Vegeta to treat her like that! She would get him. Oh, she was sure of that. Velda bounced on her feet, trying to formulate a clever plan, when her eyes glanced out the window. Her black orbs narrowed dangerously.

"So...this is the reason why he was so distracted."

The fiery Saiyan hastily dressed in her sheer robe and ran out of the room in search for her father. Her small breasts jiggled with her angry steps as she walked in the long corridor. The work maids and guards quickly moved aside to make space for her, their eyes looking twice for her almost 'undressed' state. Hushed whispers followed but Velda did not care. She burst inside the room where her father was residing, "I need to speak to you!"

Xenon was enjoying a glass of crisp wine when his daughter made an ungraceful entry, "Good morning, my beautiful, gorgeous, daughter. What troubles you?"

With a huff, she sat down on his lap and started crying, "Daddy...Vegeta is acting up again! He-He does not touch or kiss me."

"Well, dear...he is a stubborn one. Give him some time," he patted her short hair.

Velda bit her lip and gazed at her father's face with fake teary eyes, "But...he is so  _difficult_  and mean."

"He is stressed with work, that's all."

She shook her head and played with the buttons of her father's nightwear, "Just this morning, I saw him looking out the window-"

"...maybe he was just taking some fresh air-"

"...at the  _human_  slave and  ** _their_**  child." She concluded.

Xenon's eyes became livid in seconds, " _Well_ , in that case...we must see the King and Queen immediately."

.

It was late afternoon and Bulma was sitting under the shade of a big fruit tree, taking rest. She was exhausted after playing with the baby all day. It amazed him how Trunks was still energetic. Of course, he had his super  _genetics_  to thank for that. The mother and son were enjoying a quiet time when a shadow fell upon them.

"Having a fun time?" Velda sneered.

"Um...yes." Bulma glanced at her in confusion. Her eyes widened seeing the state of her dress.

Velda let out a soft purr and bent low to come face to face with Bulma, "What is your secret power, little  _earthling_?"

"I-I really don't have any." Bulma answered in all honesty.

"Hard to believe with the hold you  _had_  on Prince Vegeta. But not to worry, I have charmed my way in." Velda lied.

Bulma's genius mind clicked and she finally understood, "Are-Are you...Velda?"

"Oh, so you know my name." The Saiyan smiled seeing the uncomfortable look on her face. "Yes, I am Vegeta's  _mate."_

She stood up and walked in front of Bulma, checking her sharp nails, "He is such a charming man, no? And more than a  _decent_  lover in bed."

Bulma glanced at her lap, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

Fast at lightening, Velda was in front of her face. She yanked Bulma's hair and looked dead in her teary eyes, "I came here to warn you off."

"It-It seems like you don't have to...You already have him," She whimpered.

"Yes, I do. I am going to have you thrown out of the castle, far away from his watchful eyes soon enough." Velda smirked.

"Why? Are you that threatened by me?"

She laughed, "Threatened by you? You are just a slave. A dirty, filthy slave..." Her face became serious again, "And I want you to stay away. Are we  _clear_?"

Bulma stood up calmly. She did not know why, but she just had the sudden urge to rattle Velda's nerves because she had lost enough already.  _What else was there to lose?_   "For a woman who says she is  _claimed_ , you sure have a lot of insecurities. I will not be intervening in your relationship, you can be assured of that."

Velda glared at her. "Good, even if you do...I have the power and authority to  _break_  you," saying that, she walked away, leaving Bulma with a lot to think about.

.

Vegeta sat with his family in dinner time, waiting impatiently for the food to be served. His fingers were tapping on the wooden table as his mind was occupied with the thought of the war with the Tuffles. His mother touched his arm out of no where, "...isn't that great dear?"

"What?" He asked. Everyone at the table were discussing the venue for his mating ritual that was about to commence in two weeks. Velda gave him a disappointed look for not listening while her father glared at him.

"Yes...it's great," he replied, it was evident to all the occupants in the dining table that he did not listen to a word that was being discussed. 

"Were you even listening?" Napa asked, he had come for a visit related to work and was invited to stay over with Turles and have dinner. Vegeta did not bother to answer his uncle. He diverted his attention to the maids who finally brought the food outside. 

"Ew, my dish has too much salt in it. Take it away!" Velda complained. "Seriously, can they not do one thing right?"

"Not to worry, dear. They will give you a fresh serving," The Queen calmed her down and motioned to one of the maids for another plate. Vegeta rolled his eyes. She. Was. So.  _Annoying_. And such a drama creator. How did his parents even think that she would be a  _perfect_  match for him? The more time he spent in her existence, the more brain cells he lost. She had no manners and liked to flaunt around  _his_ powers to get the royal treatment from everyone in the Palace. 

"Say, Vegeta...why don't we have our ceremony in the garden? It has nice setting there," Velda asked in an artificial, sugary voice. 

"Do what you want." he answered without looking from his food. He did not give a fuck about this blasted ritual. Hell, he was quite sure that he would not even arrive on that day, just to spite everyone. The Prince could not have a vision of happy life with her by his side. Why did he even agree to do this?  _For his people, for the sake of Vegetasei._

After dinner was over, his father asked him to stay back. He sat with little patience and glanced at Turles. 

"So... It's really happening huh? In few days, you will be the new crowned King." 

"Hmph." 

"Vegeta, we have some important things to discuss." his father started, placing different wine bottles in front and gesturing him to have some. The Prince quickly helped himself to some. He knew this type of discussions were always utter bullshit and he needed alcohol his system to humor his irritating father. 

"Very soon you are to take over my position  _after_  your mating is done. You are to have a new family and newer responsibility. Now, Velda has complained to us today about your nonchalant behaviour when it comes to...sleeping with her. Why is that? You need to think about the future of this throne." 

Vegeta chugged down the remains of his wine and poured another glass. He slurred, "That  _bitch_  is impatient and greedy. I will fuck her after we are mated not before that." 

King Vegeta raised his brow, "Do not speak about her like that and I did not take you as a prude, son."

Vegeta laughed in a mocking tone, "Not everyone likes to fuck every woman they see,  _father_." 

The King winced at his rude tone and motioned at Turles to get to work.

.

Veera hummed in appreciation after seeing the kitchen spotless. Tonight's dinner service was over but she still had a tiny job to do. Bulma was sick again and refused to have dinner. So, she had asked her to feed the baby, a job Veera wholeheartedly excepted. She lifted the lid from the big pan and served some meat stew on a plate along with soft bread. She was washing her hands when someone hugged her from behind. 

Veera gasped, "Raditz!" 

"Hello sexy," he licked her neck playfully. 

"Get away from me, you jerk!" she swatted him playfully. 

"Come here and give me a kiss," the shabby haired Saiyan pouted his lips. 

"No! Go away," Veera laughed and picked the plate.

Raditz grinned lazily and watched her go, "I will see you soon! And I want my kiss when I come back." 

Veera shook her head with a big blush on her face. Sighing, the alien girl sat down beside Trunks on the table with two other maids. They snickered and teased her but she paid them no mind. She busied herself with feeding Trunks. Veera small talked and rubbed his face clean with a wet napkin all the while, too engrossed with her task at hand but then something caught her attention.  _Turles_. 

He was looking through the wine cellar far too long. Was he having trouble selecting a drink? The people of Artico were blessed with excellent vision so she gasped when she saw Turles mixing something on the drink. Who was he going to give  _that_? She quickly stood up and followed him closely to the main hall where the Prince and King were sitting with some other close men. Veera watched with baited breath as Turles gave the drink to  _Vegeta_  and he  ** _accepted_**. The Prince was already  _wasted_. But what did Turles give him? 

She watched further as Vegeta gulped the contents down and gasped. Everyone in the table were on this because they shared a knowing look! Oh, no! This must be a dirty plot against the Prince! 

Veera hid quickly behind a column when the meeting was dismissed and all the warriors went on their own ways. Turles was helping the Prince walk as he was already drunk. 

"...let me show you to your room," he said. 

"I-I...I feel..." Vegeta breathed harshly. 

"Horny?" Turles provided, his face laced with evil mischief.

"Yes..." 

"No worries...Your mate awaits you in the room. Go and pounce on her and don't stop till you have fucked a  _babe_  in her." he laughed. 

"I-I won't...I won't be able to stop." Vegeta groaned. 

Veera's eyes narrowed on the big buldge on his pants. Oh, no... They have mixed something in his drink to make him desperate for sex! 

She watched helplessly as Turles shoved him in his luxury suite and disappeared from that area with a lecherous smile. She had to do something. Veera gulped and moved quickly to open the door. She peered inside. The room was lighted still and Vegeta stood on the foot of the bed, panting hard while he gazed at a naked Velda who was sleeping. He purred once and then gagged with distaste.

Veera grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly, "Come with me!" 

His eyes were feral like a wild beast. She was scared for a second but continued to pull. The task was surprisingly easy because he was looking his footing now and then. 

"Need...my...mate..." he whispered. He shoved his face in Veera's neck to smell and gagged again. 

"I'll take you to the right place..." Veera tugged him out of his room and into the long corridor to Bulma's room. 

"...need...her...need...my sweet tasting  _Bulma_..." his pants tightened more and blood soared. 

"Yes, yes...you do." Veera opened her door and gently pushed him inside before closing it again without looking. 

Her heart galloped thinking about the consequences. She hopped Bulma would be able to take his rough advances, considering the fact that she was not feeling well earlier. But if anyone can handle him now, then it's definitely  _her_. Veera was overwhelmed with the turn of events and what she had just done. She rushed to get Trunks. The baby was almost falling asleep on the table. 

"Looks like you will be having a sleepover with aunty tonight, Trunksie." She kissed his forehead and retired to her sleeping quarters, dreading already for the arrival of the next day...

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Veera had come to her room, made a comfortable sleeping arrangement for Trunks on her bed and then started panicking. With the adrenaline slowly pumping off, _fear_ captured her like a vice.

_Will Bulma be mad at her for throwing the Prince in her room after he had avoided her for weeks on purpose?_

_More importantly, will she be alright? What if he hurts her unintentionally?_

_What will happen when everyone finds out tomorrow morning about who the Prince had spent the night with?_

_Will King Vegeta punish them both? Oh, no...what if he kicks Bulma out or worse, throws her in the dungeon?_

Veera paced in her small room with deep worry. Tears slowly appeared at the edge of her eyes at the mere thought of Bulma getting hurt again. "But...Vegeta will surely not allow it. He is _strong_ and he cares for her. He will stop them...he has to!" She mumbled to herself. The alien girl was too deep in thought that the random banging on her wooden door startled her. She swallowed hard. _Who could it be?_ She usually does not have visitors at this late hour. Was she caught? With hesitant steps she went forward. She slowly lifted the latch to open the door.

Raditz stood there. _Of course_ , he did say earlier about visiting, "Hey cutie-What's wrong?" The Saiyan asked, his eyes taking note immediately of Veera's saddened state. She closed the door speedily and turned to face the tall Saiyan, "I-I have done something wrong."

"What is it?" He grabbed both of her palms and massaged them, encouraging her to continue. So, she told him _everything_ in details. When she was done, Raditz closed his eyes and released a breath, his eyes fell on the sleeping half-breed child on her bed, "Why did you do that? This is so messed up!"

"You-You won't tell on me, will you?" Veera questioned, her emerald eyes shimmering with anxiousness. She needed to confide in someone and she really thought Raditz was trustworthy but his silence was making her worry. However, after a while he responded-"No, never but did someone see you?" He pulled her stiff body closer to him. Veera reluctantly rested her head on his broad chest, according to his wish and shook her head, "I-I don't think so."

"You shouldn't have involved yourself in this, Veera."

"But I can't let them hurt Bulma again! She is like a sister to me and I have watched her go through some serious shit..." She cried.

"I understand but...the Saiyan throne is important to everyone. Velda is a _better_ match for the Prince in this case and they won't allow to defile the royal family like this." He explained. There was a long pause in the room before she removed herself from him completely, "Okay, please go now."

"Are you mad? Why are you mad at me?" Raditz's asked, his tone incredulous.

"Hmm? Didn't you just say that _mingling_ with the 'outsiders' defiles your throne?" She glared.

"I didn't say it like that..." He moved forward to touch her again but she held up her hands, "But you _meant_ it."

"Our case is different..."

"How so? Oh, because you will _take_ what you want from me and then leave." She laughed bitterly.

Raditz shook his head, "No, I-I really like you, Veera. Why else do you think I keep coming around? I can just fuck a random slave girl to satiate my dick but I don't."

"It doesn't matter. There shouldn't have to be a fuss about power, ranks, outlanders....I think everyone should be allowed to _love_ on their own will. It is a pity that Vegetasie still has these ancient barriers in its root."

"It is what it is...we are the strongest warrior race in the entire galaxy and we choose to be this way," he shrugged.

"Goodnight, Raditz." She dismissed him without another word.

"Night..." He opened the door and faced her once more, "Don't stress too much. Your secret is safe with me."

.

It was past midnight when Bardock exited the laboratory. He closed his eyes, trying to distinguish all the nearby _ki_ levels. His sharp eyes re-opened when he traced _her_ unique power. With stealthy movements, he jogged upstairs and turned right to open the courtroom. It was empty at this hour. He closed the door and marched the long hall to reach the doors to the royal library. Opening the door slowly, he stepped inside. There she was. The Queen was wearing a peach colored nightgown, her long and sleek ebony hair was flowing with the soft wind. She was sitting beside an open window and reading a book with the lamp on. The soft glow defined her strong facial features nicely. He took purposeful steps towards her and then stopped, "You did not come to see me today."

She raised her head and offered him a soft smile, "Oh, I didn't want to waste your valuable time. Also, I was looking forward to finishing this book all day. Anyways, did you get the results of the soil?"

Bardock leaned against her table and crossed his arms before nodding, "Yes, apparently _sweet corn_ can be grown in that area since it does not need that much moisture. The earthlings used to _eat_ it as well as make _oil_ out of this life form. I think it would be wonderful for trading too. Our men had brought sample seeds previously from their planet. I hope I can duplicate those and make it work."

She nodded her head, "That is good news."

"Hmm." Bardock gazed at her eyes, trying to read the distress that she was trying hard to conceal but failing, "What did your _mate_ do this time?"

The Queen sighed and returned her attention back to the book. She was quiet for a long time but finally decided to speak up, "Vegeta doesn't feel the need to be _discrete_ anymore. He is having a 'sex' party of some sort in _our_ room." 

He reared back in shock. Bardock did not expect to hear such a foul thing, "He has to be completely wasted in order to act like that."

"He is." She replied, turning a page and glancing at the scientist again, "I need a favor from you."

"Go on." Bardock took his red bandana off and placed it on the table because of the intense humidity in the room. His attention then focused back to the Saiyan Queen in front of him.

"I plan to visit planet _Kanassa_ soon and for that, you have to arrange a space pod for me." 

"Space pod? Are you going alone?" His eyes strained, trying hard to understand the woman in front. When she nodded her head, Bardock stood straight, "Why?"

"I want to go and see Tarble. It has been months since we last heard from him and our last contact ended in an angry note." She explained, her face looking forlorn.

Bardock gaped at her, "Have you lost your mind? I can't help you!"

"Why is that?" Queen Salada stood up, her eyes hot.

"I cannot put your life at risk like that. Sorry to say this, _your highness_. Also, if you want to travel, I suggest you inform your husband first. At least someone needs to know about your extreme measure of _foolishness_ at wanting to travel alone." Bardock spat.

"What are you trying to imply, that I am not strong enough to fend for myself?" She breathed harshly, trying to control her rage.

He barked out an offensive laugh, "Space is not for fun and games, my lady."

She stared at the textured floor. Her eyes glistening, "You cannot stop me. I need to bring back Tarble. I have to put my family together. If you don't help me...I will seek it from someone else."

Bardock grabbed her wrist tightly to gain her attention, "...and end up like _Gine_? She thought the same. She went to retrieve Kakkarot and _died_ with him when Frieza blew up Earth while fighting our men. So, much for putting back our family..." He whispered the last part in frustration. Bardock recalled that day very well. He had let her go, thinking that she would be back safely with their other son. He had waited and almost lost his mind when he learned that she was _dead_ and never coming back. It took him a while to accept the loss of his mate but eventually he made himself live with it.

The Queen's eyes softened, "Gine died fighting like a true warrior. Besides, the situation with Tarble is not the same. Your son was sent to Earth as soon as he was born to keep him safe from the Cold's threat. He did not get to know his family and thus, there were no interaction and no chance for him to miss you but we were selfish...we kept Tarble here for years and then sent him when we thought he wasn't good enough for his minuscule power levels. He had refused to go, begged us so that we let him stay...and now that there is no further threat, we can bring him back."

Bardock let her wrist go and scoffed, "You see? That's the problem. He has already made a happy life there. Just let him be...because of your stupid law, many of us have lost a huge part of our family already."

"We felt like it was the right thing to do then. Frieza had eyes for new borns, he wanted to take my Vegeta and mould him into a killing machine," The Queen shivered and then frowned. "Now, will you help me or not?"

"If you inform the King and agree to take a troop of strong warriors with you, I will help." Bardock stated.

Salada grabbed both of his palms, a desperate look in her eyes, "I need to get out of this place for a while, please...and I want to go without telling _him_. I-I feel like...I feel like I will lose my mind if I stay in this chaos much longer. It will be a short trip as I want to return before my son's mating ceremony."

Bardock was silent for a long time. The Saiyan's eyes were glued to where both of their hands were clasped together. He knew he was crazy for what he was about to say next but he did anyway, "Fine."

The Queen let out a soft sigh and gave him a big smile.

"But...there is one condition." Bardock smirked.

"And what is that, you evil Saiyan." She grinned.

_"I will go with you."_

_._

Vegeta yelped in surprise when the crazy woman pushed him inside a cold, dark room and left. He breathed uncomfortably and let out soft moans, his armor pants going tighter with each passing second. He snarled and gasped, "...my mate...need my mate..." 

His hyper nostrils flared when he could smell her rich flowery scent laced with...salty tears? He blinked rapidly and started walking. His night vision was quick to spot his prey. She was laying on the bed with comfy sheets on. The only part visible was a tiny portion of her blue hair that wasn't fully covered. _Yes, it was her_. Vegeta licked his drying lips. His hormones surged and hands trembled. _He had to taste **every** single inch of his mate or he was sure he would die. _He needed to kiss those pink and supple lips, he had to play with her bouncy breasts and lick those rosy nipples that provided his favorite liquid treat, he couldn't wait to dive between her shapely legs and taste her sweet and tangy honey like nectar there.

Vegeta pounced. 

In a flash, he had Bulma's sheets ripped off. She let out a shrill scream, "Who...Who is it?"

The Saiyan did not stop there. He yanked her wet face forward and smashed their lips together. Groaning with content, he slipped his tongue inside and explored every corner of her mouth. His free hand held her steady and did not let her reject his crazed advances. Vegeta's mind was going insane with the smell and taste of his mate. His eyes rolled back and he dry hummed Bulma's body. His mate was so soft, so delicate...so sweet. 

Finally he tore his lips away, allowing them both to breath. He watched as her body shook with fear, "Prince Vegeta?"

It pleased him greatly that his mate had recognized him. He rewarded her by licking her salted, creamy cheeks.

"What are you doing? Please stop!" She thrashed.

Vegeta let out a threatening growl, "I need to taste you! I need my...mate."

He heard her gasp, "But...I am not your mate! Your mate is Velda. Please stop this and leave." She tried to sit up but Vegeta held her down. 

"You are my mate and I am going to taste every inch of you tonight." He grabbed her night wear and tore it from the middle. 

"Wait! Please wait...you are scaring me. Please switch on the lights." Bulma panted. 

With an annoyed sound, Vegeta flicked on the lamp. His eyes roamed around her almost naked state. He bit his lip when he saw her hard nipples peaking out through the torn cloth. 

Bulma cupped his cheeks and turned him to face her. He sighed at her soft touch and almost smiled seeing her blue eyes, flushed cheeks and panting chest. He got harder than before, as if that was possible.

"As much as I want to, we can't do this...you can't do this to me. You can't be cold one day and hot the next," She cried, drops of tears rolled down her pale face.

Vegeta let out a pained sound. _What was all these rubbish his mate was saying?_ "I need you, I need my mate." 

Bulma's eyes micro-focused on his disheveled face. She could tell something was wrong. She gasped when she realized that he was _possessed_. Yes, she could still taste wine and something else on her own lips from when he kissed her. His attitude was different too. He was not being his usual confident and arrogant self. "You are not on your _right_ mind, Prince Vegeta. You will regret being with me the first thing tomorrow morning. Please, let me help you. I can take you back to your own room."

Vegeta snarled at her _awful_ words. How dare she say that? **_How dare she want to send him away?_** He decided then that it was time to take _matters_ into his own hands. He bent down swiftly and bit her neck with his sharp fangs, making her scream. Bulma's eyes rolled back in its sockets, as the pain intensified. Black dots appeared before her closed eyelids. She was floating, swimming in nothingness, going back to another universe. She saw infinite glowing stars and a bunch of random things that made no sense to her. It was minutes before her focus returned. She felt dizzy. Vegeta gave her a cruel, sexy smirk. He lowered the torn cloth from her body, exposing more of her skin. She was weak and helpless to his sexual charge.

Her eyes widened when she finally understood what he had done...Her trembling fingers touched the swollen wound on her neck from where blood was seeping out rapidly.

**_He had really mated her._ **

_Her, of all people._

"My sweet, loving, beautiful mate..." Vegeta purred, resting his head on her chest and lazily lapping her blood in pleasure.

_Oh, no...What had he done?!_

She fainted.

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma groaned in pain because of the sharp wound in her neck and tried to move sideways to find a comfortable position in her sleep, but something heavy held her down. She cracked open her tired eyes and gasped, Vegeta's face was nestled on her naked chest. His mouth was slightly parted and he was letting out soft snores. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his spiky hair and smoothed it. The previous hour's activities flashed in her mind. A rush of _mysterious_ affection bloomed in her chest. It was so sudden, so full that it brought unnecessary tears in her eyes. She bit back a sob and rubbed her teary eyes with her right hand. Unfortunately, the slight movement was enough to wake up the Prince. Seconds passed before his stern, black eyes locked with her blue orbs. Bulma waited for him to speak first. She was wondering which version of him would greet her- _the cocky, self-centered, arrogant_ one or the _possessed_ one from few hours back.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was sleep- mused and soft.

Bulma rubbed at the remains of the tears on her cheeks and asked, "Do you...remember what you have done?"

He nodded his head. Bulma paused and then asked, "You must be really mad after... _mating_ me accidentally. What do we do now?"

Vegeta sighed. He got up from her body and sat upright, "There is nothing else to do here. You are my mate now and I am _glad_ about it."

The Prince was surprised when fresh tears flowed from Bulma's saddened eyes. He acted quick by hovering over her body and cupping her cheeks, "What is it? Why are you so _upset_?" In his mind, he thought she would surely be happy but it was confusing to see the complete opposite reaction.

She looked away, "I-I don't think I will ever be fit for this role as your mate. I-I am..." She closed her eyes before saying the painful words, "...just a **_slave_**."

Vegeta was speechless. He recalled instantly of their encounters from their earlier days. He used to _demean_ her...degrade her all the time by reminding her on and off about her _low_ status,  _pathetic_ power level, and her  _race_ being so weak that it had no room for _survival_ in this cruel universe. She used to fight all the time. She was a tough one. It had literally taken him months to break her hard beliefs. He had been proud when she had finally accepted her defeat after getting pregnant with their son. It was as if the fatigue finally caught up with her, both physically and emotionally. From then onward, she never fought about being called as such. She accepted it silently even when it pained her.

However tonight, hearing the same words that he had literally _choked_ her to swallow, was a _shock_ to his system. His grasp on her cheeks tightened. He paid little mind to the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Rather, he was more focused on her cobalt pupils that were shimmering with uncertainty, self doubt and _days_ of suffering. Vegeta wanted to make sure that she was really, really _seeing_ him, that she was ready to hear his _changed_ expressions, "Listen to me carefully, you are not a slave anymore. _Fuck it_ , you never were! You are the one who _enslaved_ my heart, woman. You are _just_ Bulma. _My Bulma_... ** _Mine_**... ** _always_**."

Bulma gasped for breath. She was so overwhelmed with happiness...disbelief. Never in a million years did she think about hearing such a sweet declaration from Vegeta. From a man who had tortured her night after night with _cheap_ words and made love to her simultaneously. She grabbed his hair and yanked him forward to mesh their warm lips together. Both of them let out pleased moans at feeling each other this way. Vegeta slipped his tongue inside her mouth aggressively and she let him. She was too happy to lose control. They tasted each other with sweet passion. Bulma gasped when he rocked his rough pants on her bare snatch. He was so hard and magnificent that the thought of having him inside made her wild with ecstasy. Vegeta tore his lips away, making both of them take lungful of much needed breath. His sharp eyes were clouded with lust...for her _only,_ "I need to be deep inside _my mate_."

Bulma moaned hearing his vulgar words, a gush of liquid flowed from between her thighs. _She was ridiculously wet for her man._ The earthling softly panted and watched with careful eyes as he lowered his pants on the ground and came close to her again. She sighed, closing her eyes when he pushed his tip inside. It had been a while since she felt him this way...Her pussy stretched wonderfully as he pushed to the hilt, making both of them groan out. She gasped as his hard cock slid in and out along her g-spot.

"So fucking wet," Vegeta grunted. He bent his head to give attention to her pointed nipples, sucking it in time with his hard thrusts. Her pussy was making soft squelching noises. Her moans got louder as she felt that wonderful tinge inside, a sign that she was close to cumming. Vegeta looped an arm under her knee, exposing her clitoris. With every thrust, his pubic bone stimulated her little nub. She couldn't hold off the pleasure.  
  
Vegeta moaned as her slippery passage clenched around his cock. "Yes, Bulma. That feels good, doesn't it? You want to come?"  
  
"Yes..." she moaned. "Please don't stop!" She pulled his shoulders weakly as she gave in, her energy sapped from the orgasm.  
  
Her persistence only fueled his lust. He pulled out and straightened to a kneeling position. He shifted her around until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. She whimpered when he pushed back in, her sensitive flesh protesting. He slipped an arm around her waist to pull her up so that her back was against his front. They were facing the single floor length mirror in her room. He wanted her to watch the first time he took her body as his _mate_.   
  
"Look at you, woman," he murmured into her ear. She opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. It was an erotic scene. She had never looked at herself in the mirror while having sex. She was mesmerized. She reached a hand to caress the back of Vegeta's head, arching her back. "You love this, don't you?" He kissed the side of her neck and bit down gently on his mating mark. His hand played with her nipple while the other rubbed slow circles around her clit.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered desperately.  
  
"I know what your slutty pussy needs. Just a little bit more." He pushed her so that she was leaning on her hands once more. "Remember to look up when you come. I want you to see what I do to you." He grabbed her hips and started to thrust, harder and harder. He couldn't wait any longer. He loved the curve of her back, the smooth expanse of skin and the sprinkle of freckles on it. He watched her face in the mirror. Her eyes were closed and she had the look of pure ecstasy. Her bouncy breasts swayed with every rough thrust. He quickened the pace, his fingers digging into her skin. She let out a cry and he could feel her orgasm on his cock.  
  
"Open your eyes, Bulma," he ordered.  
  
She opened her eyes to see her hair plastered to her flushed cheeks and the furrow of her brows. She was watching herself having an orgasm and it was the most arousing thing she had ever seen. Behind her, Vegeta stiffened as his own orgasm hit and the intensity of it caught him by surprise.  
  
Bulma felt a big warmth spread in her vagina. She smiled. It was always thrilling to have unprotected sex with Vegeta. It was a massive turn on. He continued to kiss and caress her body, reluctant to move away from her. She gave a tired moan, lying flat out on the bed. He coaxed her to lie on her back and parted her knees. A thin trickle of milky white liquid dribbled out.  
  
"This is what I want to see," he murmured. He dipped a finger into her vagina and gently pushed in. "Just a little more," he cajoled. He pumped his finger slowly, touching her sensitive spot on purpose just to get another moan from her. When he pulled out, it was coated with cum, which he then spread it on her skin. Bulma placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"I am not done with you, woman." Vegeta smirked devilishly and swapped them quickly to have her on top of him. Bulma's eyes widened seeing the change in position.

"Ride me." He purred.

She sat and supported herself with her hands on his chest. She slowly grind back and forth. Slowly because she was shy, and slowly because her sex was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Before, she was whining, moaning, screaming, but now, she barely made a sound. Light gasps. Little whimpers. Sometimes her mouth fell open, sometimes she bit her plum lip.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with keen eyes. He was spellbound. As she moved, she kept eye contact with him. He could see every sensation in her eyes. Every wide-eyed sting, every fluttering tingle. The whole thing drove him wild. She whimpered. Bulma felt Vegeta pushing a single digit in her back hole. "No!" she cried out but his finger stayed, making small circles on her tightest hole. So much sin, so much bliss, so much pleasure. So _forbidden_ that it had never crossed her innocent mind. Vegeta gave a deep chuckle, "I will take this sexy ass soon..."

Vegeta grabed her waist and pushed up in her tight pussy, pounding her in a controlled rhythm. He watched his mate bite her swollen lips, trying to keep the loud cries in.

"Scream for me, Bulma...let _them_ hear you."

She shook her head and squeaked when his thrust quickened, "I want them to fucking hear it! They _can't_... ** _won't_** keep us apart _ever_ again." He growled and pushed her hips down, shooting deep inside her. Bulma's body shook like a leaf as she sighed. They stayed there for a long time. Vegeta ran his rough palms up and down her backside, her neck, the valley to her hips as the sun slowly rose outside.

He laid her gently on the bed and knelt in front of her cum soaked pussy. His mouth salivated at the sight. The Saiyan licked her slippery slits that was covered in their combined juices. He ran his tongue on her throbbing clit and watched as she tried to close her shaky thighs. "No more...please..."

Grinning, he pushed her legs apart again and held them, "Such a pretty sight."

She blushed hot, knowing where he was looking at. She cried out when he lapped at her slit furiously, making her toes curl in unstoppable pleasure. 

"Say my name, woman."

"I...Vegeta..." She whined as the most tremendous pleasure shook her body, drawing out the last of her strength. 

She closed her eyes and panted. A soft smile crept on her lips when he kissed her forehead tenderly and spooned her. Bulma enjoyed the silence that followed. She really looked forward to the days where they can lay together this way. She was happy.

"I want you to have breakfast with my family today." he whispered in her ear, making her stiff. 

"But-

"Shh..." he kissed her lips and inspected the bite mark on her neck. It had dried blood on the edges. "I also want you to not _clean_ up."

"What...?" Bulma gave him a very confused look.

Vegeta had a smug look on his face, "I want them to smell us together."

Bulma blushed red in embarrassment, "That is crazy!"

"What they tried to do last night was _crazier_. They need to face the consequences." He stood up from her bed and dressed up. Bulma ogled his perfect body in silence. When he turned to face her again, she looked away quickly making Vegeta laugh. He moved to come face to face with her, "You can _watch_ as much as you want. You wear my mark now which makes you entitled." Then he hungrily eyed her body as well, "It also means I am entitled to the same."

"Now, you take rest. I will come and get you in two hours," Vegeta kissed her cheek and left.

Bulma burrowed herself in the messy sheets and sighed in content. She was still napping when Veera burst through the door with Trunks.

"My gosh, Bulma...This place stink! Had any visitor last night?" She teased and handed her the baby. Bulma laughed and kissed the baby's lilac hair. The two girls sat together and exchanged stories.

"I am so happy!" Veera shrieked out and hugged her tight. "You are his mate! I knew it! I knew he won't choose anyone but you!"

Bulma smiled shyly, "But there is so much problem still. I-I don't know what the King and Queen will say. What will happen if they get mad?"

"Don't worry about it, girl! Your _mate_ will fix everything," Veera winked and left the room to do some work.

Sighing, Bulma stood up to get dressed. She took out a light blue dress from the closet and inspected it. It looked decent enough and fit her well. She felt nervous for some reason. It felt like she was meeting Vegeta's parents for the very first time. Deep down she knew the King won't be too happy and it scared her. Shaking her head, she slipped on the dress and changed Trunks' clothes too. Later, she fixed her shoulder length hair and went to the shower area to wash her face. When she came out with Trunks, Vegeta was already waiting for them. He was dressed in his armor for the day and looked handsome as ever. The Prince glanced at them and nodded his head. He took her shaky right hand and gave it a squeeze. They began to walk in the direction of the dining hall. Bulma kept her eyes on the ground, feeling super anxious.

.

Velda played around with food on her plate. She did not really have an appetite. She was more concerned about where her 'soon to be' mate had spent the previous night because the side on her bed was empty and cold when she woke up this morning.

"Eat up, dear," Xenon encouraged her depressed daughter.

Just then, the door opened. All eyes glanced up to see the Prince walking in with his _family_. The reaction was immediate. Velda and King Vegeta stood up from their chairs instantly, Napa and Turles shared a confused look and Xenon barked out, "What is the meaning of _this_?"

"It is time for my **_family_** and I to eat breakfast. If anyone of you have a problem, I suggest that you _fuck_ _off_ ," Vegeta's tone was straight forward.

The King glared at him, "What is the meaning of this, son? Your mate is sitting here. Stop fooling around and join her."

Vegeta snickered. He gently brushed Bulma's aqua locks aside, showing everyone the red bite _mark_ on her neck, "Pardon me, _father_ but _my_ _mate_ is standing just beside me."

Loud gasps resonated all around the room. Bulma squirmed with Trunks in her arms. She was extremely uncomfortable with the negative attention they were getting. It did not help the fact that Vegeta was taunting his family.

Xenon smacked his hand on the table, "I should have known! Come, Velda. We are _leaving_."

Velda was too shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could Vegeta choose that slave instead of _her_? She was a **_Saiyan_** , she was _stronger_ , she was more _beautiful_. "How _could_ you?" She seethed.

Her father grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door, "There is no use in staying here now. This can't be _undone_."

The King went after them, "Please wait! I am sure we can remedy this!" Turles and Napa followed after them silently, leaving the table empty with only the Queen sitting.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at their idiocy and edged closer to the table. His mother smiled at them, "Come here dear, sit with me."

Bulma hesitantly sat down beside her. The Queen placed a plate in front of her and filled it with eggs, bread and fruits, "...and what does little Trunks likes to eat?" she asked.

"He will eat this too. Thank you, your highness." Bulma smiled.

"Oh, you are welcome. To be honest, I am not too _delighted_ with my son's choice but if you are **_special_** to him, I can live with that," She smiled at her.

Vegeta grunted from Bulma's right, too busy shoveling down food. Bulma nodded her head and began to eat. Minutes later, the King returned with a fit of rage. "Get that _slut_ off the table!" His voice boomed.

"Stop it, Vegeta. Let them eat in peace." the Queen scolded. She was still upset at him for what he made her _witness_ last night in their room. 

"I will not eat if _she_ is here," he yelled. 

Bulma's eyes watered. She was about to get up when both mother and son pushed her back on the sit with their hands. 

"Fine, don't eat here. I'll send your food to the room," She replied quietly which made the King leave. 

They continued to eat. Vegeta finished his food first and informed, "I'll go and train with my comrades now for the upcoming battle with the Tuffles." 

The Queen nodded her head, "Go ahead, son." She watched with fascination as her stubborn son leaned down to kiss Bulma's cheek before leaving.

"Hmm...I change my mind. I'm truly _delighted_ that you are my son's mate. He is totally _whipped_ for you." Queen Salada chuckled. 

Bulma blushed, "Umm...thanks?" 

.

After breakfast was over, the Queen parted ways with the earthling and went to her room. She wanted to start packing as Bardock had informed her that they would be leaving tonight. She went inside her room and saw Vegeta glaring at the wall, the food untouched in front of him. 

She frowned, "Stop sulking and eat."

He stood up and gave her the nastiest glare possible, "How dare you _belittle_ me in front of them by taking that _slave's_ side?" 

"She is not a slave anymore. She is officially the new _Princess_."

He laughed mockingly, " _Princess_? I will have your son's title ripped off and send them both to the streets. I thought he had changed but clearly he didn't. I gave Vegeta too many _chances_ but it's over now. Turles will be the new **_King_** of Vegetasei. It has been finalized." 

"Shut up! You will do no such thing!" She yelled back. Who did he think he was? 

"I will do exactly like I said. Also, I will have to _punish_ you for sticking by their side and not mine."

"Would you rather have Vegeta mate someone he does not want and be unhappy? It would ruin him. His mind would be always distracted and by time he would become _disloyal_ like you!" 

He laughed, "I _love_ fucking other girls because you do not satisfy me."

She wanted to slap him. Hurt him. But instead she asked, "Where did we go wrong, Vegeta?" She could not remember the last time he kissed her or laid with her. 

"There is so much _wrong_ in you that I can't even..." he pushed her and she knocked hard against the edge of the dresser before falling down. She could have stopped it but the blow was unexpected. She watched with helplessness as he walked out of the room. It wasn't the first time they were fighting but it was the first time that he injured her both physically and mentally. She stood up and shook away the pain before opening her closet. With quick hands, the Queen pulled out few of her exclusive gowns and shoved them in a bag. Her hand brushed against a pair of red woolen sweaters. She had them made years ago when Vegeta took her on their anniversary trip to a planet with very low temperature. She pulled them out and breathed in the scent of fond memories. They had so much fun that time. It was a pitty that they never got to use these again because the temperature in Vegetasei is unbelievably high so warm clothes were totally unnecessary.

" _Bardock_ and I would need it in  _Kanassa,"_ she mumbled, blinking back tears and shoved it in her bag. 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the readers who take their time to comment something on every chapters that I update! Even though I don't reply, I do read them and your thoughts always makes my day. ❤❤❤❤
> 
> Also thank you so, so much for 6000+ views and 200+ Kudos! 😍
> 
> I ❤ u all!


	16. Chapter 16

It was way past midnight when Queen Salada walked outside of the castle and took a deep breath. Her fingers curled tightly on her carry-on bag. She looked up at the star filled sky and sighed out. She hadn't informed anyone about her small mission to see Tarble. The Queen hoped dearly that everything here runs smoothly and her son stays careful with his new mate. Her guts was telling her that something will go _amiss_ in her absence but she brushed the silly thought aside. She made a silent prayer, looked back once at the entrance of the castle that she called home before flying to the backyard where Bardock had promised to wait for her. Sure enough, there was a decent sized spaceship awaiting. She dropped in front of it and brushed her long, velvet gown to get rid of any unnecessary wrinkles. She raised her power level a little to signal Bardock of her arrival. Few seconds later, the door of the ship opened with a loud hiss and his head peeked out, "I am running some last minute checks. Get in, please."

The female Saiyan nodded her head and walked up the stairs cautiously. While she was busy taking in the exterior of the spaceship, the door closed and locked down.

"I have stocked up enough food for our two days travel, the engines have been checked twice and looks in good shape and also the oil tanks have been re-filled," Bardock informed her as he busily checked the monitors and clicked on few buttons.

"Good," the Queen nodded her head, "When do we start?"

"I need five minutes max to set up the coordinates...buckle up."

She gulped when she realized how tense her body was. The Queen could not believe that she was really _leaving_ Vegetasie. Surprisingly, she trusted her companion enough to guide her through this travel. She loosened her tail from her midriff and let it free before sitting down beside Bardock. He assisted her in putting the seat belts on. She watched him tap few more buttons and check the screen. His eyes were sharp and focused. Their eyes locked and he nodded his head before pushing the final button to start the ship. Both of them held their breaths in anticipation as the small ball vibrated heavily before launching high in the sky. The Queen had traveled to space many times before but it still mesmerized her how fast the ship could move and bend the layers of sky and finally exit the planet in a matter of seconds. She let out her breath in a whoosh when they entered the solar system. Bardock was still monitoring the speed and directions when she stood up to explore the rooms. After five minutes of checking everything out, she selected her room on the top floor of the ship. Closing the door, she placed her bag in a corner and took out few of her necessary things. The Queen sat down on the floor and started reading out a book she had brought along with her. She was mastering the art of creating 'power shields.' It required intense concentration and inner belief. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to gather the _chi_ from within.

The first six hours were gone in a blink of an eye. After making sure that they were going on the right course, Bardock finally abandoned the front seat and went in the kitchen to get some food. He poured himself a generous bowl of porridge with diced fruits and sat down for eating. His calculative mind was moving miles a minute. The scientist was determined to make sure that everything ran flawlessly. It was his duty to provide his Queen a safe and hassle free journey. He stood up and went in search for her to offer food. Bardock took the round elevator inside to reach the top level to her room. He squinted his eyes in surprise when he found her sitting on the floor, completely still with eyes closed and surrounded by some sort of aura. He coughed softly to get her attention. In a flash the light was gone and her eyes opened in alarm.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Bardock held up his hands in defense, "Just came to ask if you wanted food."

"Food?" She whispered. By the look of her face, it seemed like she was in sleepy daze. "Yes, I want food."

He nodded his head and guided her down to the kitchen. The Queen thanked him when he placed her food bowl in front of her.

"Be careful. It's pipping hot," He warned and sat down with her.

"My, I am not that fragile," She smiled and blew some air on the spoon before taking her first bite. "So...how long till we reach?" 

"About thirty eight hours or so...the speed is phenomenal and we might not even need two full days. However, a shower of debris might hit exactly ten hours and twenty three minutes later." He stated. 

Her eyes widened and she sat straight, "How will you cope with that?" 

"I will have to seat behind the wheel and dodge till the five minutes rush is over. But if any big rock hits there can be a serious problem." 

She nodded her head, "I am counting on you, Bardock."

He smirked, "I won't disappoint you, your highness."

They parted ways after that. The Queen practiced her powers for an hour more before laying on the bed to get some sleep. Hours later, she blinked open her eyes when the ship started to rock violently. "...he said ten hours...has it been that long already?" She mumbled and stood up carefully. She went down to see what all the commotion was about. True enough, Bardock was trying to drive their space vehicle through a tornado of rocks. The Saiyan Queen held her breath and watched as he glided through with years of expertness.

"Majority of them have been passed but the big rocks still awaits," he explained to her. His eyes were narrowed, determined to keep the space craft safe. A few more minutes passed before they were stable again. He checked the screens to make sure they were on clear ground and then got up, "There is probably a big dent on the top right side...I-I couldn't dodge one rock at the beginning."

She nodded her head and touched his arm, "You did great. We will fix that once we land in _Kanassa_ safely."

"Yes, let's hope they have the right tools and attitude to help us."

.

King Vegeta was _furious_ the following morning. First, he found out that his _mate_ was missing and second the whole situation with his son was driving him mad. Vegeta was acting _irrational_ and his poor decision to have the human slave as his mate can put the whole Kingdom at stake. The King was ready to deal with one matter at a time. His red cape flapped with the wind as he walked in the balcony towards his _secret_ meeting room. He had informed both Napa and Turles to meet him earlier so that they could discuss their next plan. The King entered the room and sat down, pleased to see both of them present already. Two of the house-maids came hurriedly and placed an assortment of snacks, fruits and wine on the round table before them. The King dismissed the girls with a wave of his hand and focused his angry eyes on Turles, "I counted on you! So, tell me...how the fuck did Vegeta _end up_ with his human slave that night?"

Turles sat straight and quickly defended himself, "I _did_ take him to his room where Velda was sleeping!"

"Then how did this happen?" He barked. Napa placed an arm on his brother's shoulder to calm him down but the King was not having any of it. He was boiling with rage.

"We should focus on our _next_ step, brother. Like Xenon had said earlier, this can't be _changed_ ," said Napa.

He nodded his head and clenched his fists, "Vegeta's time is _over_. I have to eliminate him _completely_. The boy is overstepping his limit with each passing day. He no longer listens to what I have to say and does everything according to his own _wishes_. I will teach him a lesson for this disrespect."

"How will you do that? He is _stronger_ than the three of us combined."

The King laughed, "We need to _play_ this game a little differently."

"How so?" Turles asked, eager to know all the details.

"We will get him _through_ the human slut. I will have her _captured_ and taken to the _**torture cell.**_ I will then bring Vegeta to the scene and watch him _beg_ as I _**kill**_ her. This will teach him a lesson. He will surely _lose_ his mind." King Vegeta barked out a laugh.

"That is an _excellent_ plan. I didn't know you were this _cruel_ ," Napa grinned.

"Hmm, Vegeta has really tested my patience this time. The human girl is _responsible_ for this. Ever since her arrival, she has slowly brainwashed my son and cleverly gotten herself mated by him too. We need to do one more thing. While he will be mourning his slave's death, we have to finish him off as his mind will be unstable. It will be our best shot at _ending_ him."

"So, when do we start our action?" Turles asked, as they all stood up.

"Vegeta leaves a day early to fight the Tuffles which gives us plenty of time to capture her and join the battle later. Turles, you will be on duty here of tormenting her. I will be assessing your skills when I return. See that you don't fail this time."

He licked his lips smirking, "I won't."

.

Bulma and Veera were joking around happily as they walked through the dense forest. The two friends were going in the direction of Broly's house. Veera knew the address exactly once Bulma recited it to her and she wanted to drop her off before going to the market. The earthling was very excited to see her friend. It had been a while since she last heard from him. After walking for ten more minutes, they came in front of a small brick house. It was a decent structured house with pristine glass windows and a tall chimney from where smoke was coming out. "Maybe Broly's family is making lunch," Bulma said.

"Hmm? Oh, no...he lives with his father only. That's what I heard," Veera informed her friend. "C'mon, let's go inside. I will say a quick hi and then go."

The two girls knocked on the door softly and waited. Trunks peeked his cute little head from the basket and let out soft sounds.

Paragus opened the door and stared at them in a bit of anger and confusion, "Yes?"

"Umm...We are here to see Broly. We are his friends," Bulma smiled at the tall intimidating man with a big scar on his left eye.

"Friends?" His eyes softened. "Come inside!" Paragus was rejoiced at the knowledge of Broly having _real_ friends who took the time to come and visit because majority of the Saiyans did not like his childish and awkward attitude. Bulma and Veera both exchanged a knowing look and entered the house. The living room was tidy with a single couch, a big bookshelf and a square rug. It was adjoined with a small space where the dining table was set beside a fire place which must be used as the kitchen. While both of the friends were having a look around the house, Broly came downstairs hastily.

"Bulma!" He rushed to hug her friend.

"Hello!" She laughed and hugged him around the waist.

"I am so happy that you came to see me. Oh, you brought Trunks too!" He leaned down and pulled her son out of the basket, holding him high in the air.The boy giggled and moved his chubby legs in glee. Later, he greeted Veera and the four of them sat down for lunch according to his father's request.

"I was supposed to be going in the market for supplies..." Veera whined out.

"Please stay and eat first. You both have come a long way," Paragus smiled, he served delicious fish stew, vegetables, soft breads and a big fruit pie for dessert.

"This is so good! You are an excellent cook!" Veera gushed.

"Thank you, dear. I did work in the kitchen for the royals in my younger days." He laughed.

Veera's eyebrows widened at the knowledge, "That is amazing!"

Bulma nodded her head and laughed when Trunks reached his small hands towards her plate for more. They all sat together and talked about the incidents of the last few days.

"So, you are his mate now? That is impressive." Paragus said.

"Yes but...the King does not approve of me," Bulma replied sadly.

He groaned, "King Vegeta III, has been nothing but a nuisance for Vegetasie. Since he came to the throne, I don't recall him doing anything the right way. He is not a strong fighter and certainly not a great ruler either."

"Why is that?" Bulma asked, she was genuinely curious to know.

Paragus shifted in his sit, "I really don't know...Maybe because our world has been under the cold's threat for so long that he had lost interest in the middle for getting better. Frankly speaking, we would be totally enslaved by now if Prince Vegeta did not step in the time he did."

Veera scoffed, "Prince Vegeta had trained hard since he was a kid because he knew that _**he**_ had to be the one to end the Colds. He always values strength which his father took advantage off. While the Prince trained on and off to get stronger, the King just sat and enjoyed watching over the throne and did everything according to his wish."

"Yes," Paragus agreed, "It is also true that while they were purging planets for Frieza's benefit, many innocent and creative victims were brought here for the benefit of Vegetasie."

"I can't believe that he had no real plans for _us_. Were we supposed to be kissing the royal's foot all our lives?" Bulma complained.

"That's the thing! The King should have known better than to bring in all these people and now that they are here, it is their planet too. Vegetasie is no longer for the Saiyans but has a diverse culture now. It is up to you, Bulma to bring in the changes," he smiled at her.

Bulma gulped and looked at her food, "But...I have been a slave myself for the past year and a half...I don't know...I feel like all my confidence has been _stripped_ out of me."

"You can't lose hope, dear. One third of the population of this world is just _like_ you now. You have to step up and make their lives better." He instructed.

"Also, weren't you a scientist on Earth?" Veera exclaimed, "This gives you the freedom to build machines and start urbanization to link up all the routes of Planet Vegeta. Now that there is no real threat from outside, the people can finally concentrate on improvising this place. Oh, Bulma this will be wonderful."

"Now you all are getting ahead of yourselves!" Bulma scolded playfully which made everyone laugh.

"I know you can do it, Princess. My gut tells me that people are going to love you and the changes will start from you," Broly squeezed her hand.

"Yes! And...I have seen Saiyans _falling in love_ with aliens and vice versa...there shall not be any boundaries between the races anymore," Veera whispered, her face looking sad for a moment. Bulma was genius enough to catch her forlorn look and reminded herself to _ask_ about it later.

.

"...Well?" The Prince snapped. "I ordered you to get _all_ the details. Did you get them correctly this time or not?"

Raditz panted and held up his hand, "Let me...catch breath..." He had been sent in the forest thrice by Vegeta to bring in information about Bulma's outing in Broly's house. The Prince tapped his right foot impatiently, as his most trusted soldier took his sweet time in answering.

"They were just eating lunch and the whole atmosphere was _super_ platonic, trust me," the long haired Saiyan explained to his Prince.

"Hmm...I want more details." Vegeta said in a calm voice.

Raditz scratched his hair and tried super hard to recall everything he saw few minutes ago, "They were eating...fish and bread...that Paragus had prepared and mainly talking. In one occasion though..."

"Yes?" The Prince narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Broly...touched her hand," Raditz gulped in uncertainty. Was it wise to let that observation slip?

"Is that so? Go and keep eyes on them again."

Vegeta dismissed him after seconds and glanced out of the window. The Prince had to talk in depth about this _topic_ with his mate. Firstly, he did not trust Broly. The boy was careless and had a history of losing control of his powers. Secondly, he did find the two of them sleeping in _one_ bed. He was not going to risk it. What did Bulma find so attractive in him anyways? Broly was barely half the man that he was. The Saiyan Prince was feeling his _possessiveness_ sky rocketing for his new mate. Bulma was _his only_. After months of back and forth, the two of them had established that. It would be a cold day in _hell_ before he gave her up again. 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note! :)

**_00h 52m 06s_ **

The bright, bold numbers stared at Bardock.

"Almost there..." He muttered and checked the monitors with his fatigued eyes. He had spent sleepless _hours_ to over-analyze the route of the ship and make sure that they were going in the right direction. The Saiyan knew that he was just being paranoid but he couldn't help himself. After all, the safety of the _Saiyan Queen_ was in his hands. Bardock's eyes widened with admiration when planet _Kanassa_ finally came into view. At first glance from miles away, it looked like a blob of intense blue. "Fascinating..."

Within seconds, loud beeps could be heard all around the ship. Bardock glanced down and pressed the button for radio which was getting good signals from the nearby stations. He clicked again for the _'universal language'_ to hear the daily news that was being passed. The Saiyan sat there for ten minutes absorbing everything but the last bit of information had him shockingly alarmed. The present temperature in Kanassa was _-26.6 °C._

"Fucking hell!" he exclaimed. It was unimaginable for the Saiyans to survive in that kind of cold without any heated layer as protection. Planet Vegeta was undoubtedly the warmest planet with living creatures. The Saiyans could withstand temperatures as high as _55-65 °C_ without a sweat. However, this planet was offering the exact opposite conditions. Bardock's mind spun with uncertainty. He glanced through the window as _Kanassa_ got closer with each passing second. In closer proximity, the color of the planet changed to a _steel_ blue with specks of electric lines across the round surface. The looks of the planet only demonstrated the horrifying cold inside. The Saiyan gulped thickly and stood up. He had to inform the Queen about their arrival and the _icy_ reception they were about to receive. Bardock couldn't help but wonder how Tarble had survived in this climate all these years. Maybe he had made warmer arrangements for himself because there was no way below _zero degrees_ could be comfortable for the Saiyans. A tinge of hope rose in his heart. Maybe Tarble can help them once they find him but until then...they would just have to hide in the ship for warmth and raise their power levels every now and then. 

Bardock's racy mind came to an abrupt halt when he noticed the steam inside her room. The sound of jets of water hitting the tiled floor registered in his mind next. She was showering and the bathroom door was kept _ajar_. He hesitated and pushed the door wider open. Maybe it was his sleep deprived mind or the insane discovery from seconds ago which made him _stare_ ahead. The glass stall was covered in steam from the hot water but his eyes could make out the shape of a tan body behind it. Bardock swallowed, his hands tightened into fists and eyes dilated seeing her alluring curvy waist. He was telling himself to move...that staring at her this shamelessly was nothing less of a **_crime_** but his legs were rooted to the spot. The glass door slid open half way...his chance of escaping was dismissed. _He was caught._

"Bardock...do you wish to convey any serious message?" She slid half of her naked body for his view. A low groan escaped his throat seeing her right leg, thin waist, hip and full breasts. Water trickled down her sandy skin to tempt him. Her sleek hair was glistening and cheeks flushed with a serious look upon her face.

He scratched the scar on his right cheek and closed his eyes to block such an enticing sight, "We are about to land, your highness. You should come and sit with me in the front." He did not stand a second longer and literally dashed out of her room.

Ten minutes passed before Queen Salada joined his side again. She was dressed in a royal blue gown, her hair was fixed with the crown in place. She sat down beside him while he helped her put the seat belts on. The air around them was tense...her naked body kept flashing in his mind. Bardock shook his head to get the image out from his head. _Damn her_...for making him feel this way. He _never_ loses control so easily. _Once again, his drowsy mind was to blame._

He coughed before speaking, "We are about to land now. I will try to make the landing as smooth as possible but no promises."

"I know you will do your best," She smiled.

Bardock nodded his head. His eyes focused in front when their spacecraft entered the surface of _Kanassa._ He drove their ship in a clear space and braced on. Seconds later, it came into contact harshly with the ground. The whole ship rocked and then stopped moving. The lights inside tinged on.

"We are here! Is it safe to move now?" The Queen asked in excitement.

"Yes." Bardock abandoned the seat to stand up first. He glanced out of the window, "I can see miles of glaciers around us. Speaking of that, do you have any idea how cold this planet is?"

"Actually, I don't." The Queen piqued, "But I have brought winter coats for us!"

Bardock stared at the red, woolen garment in wonder, "Hmm, it will have to do for now." When she handed him one, his nose turned in distaste, "... _The heck_ , it smells like your _mate_."

"Well, it did belong to him," She replied, wearing hers without a pause.

"Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose," He muttered in annoyance and put his one as well. 

"You can wear mine if the smell bothers you," She offered.

"No, thank you." He didn't want to be distracted by her smell and lose his mind further. The two of them walked towards the exit door.

"Now, listen. You stay close to me at all times. In that way, I will be able to protect you if anyone of the aliens attacks," He instructed.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Hmm, pretty sure it will be the other way around."

Bardock gave her a disapproving look before touching the switch to open the ship. The door gave out to reveal the stairs and a gush of cold wind hit them instantly.

"Woah," She whispered, staring at the vast land of white snow ahead. Bardock watched too in panicked surprise. He walked down first and extended his hand out like a true gentleman to help her walk the stairs. They gazed down at their boots which was resting on soft snow. Bardock took out a controller from his pocket and clicked a button to lock down the ship. He hopped no one would be crazy enough to destroy the only transport that can take them back to Vegetasie.

"Let's move now," he said. They took hesitant steps forward to see what was beyond this white place. Queen Salada shivered and held the coat closer to her body, "According to my research, the locals of this place does not have any...energy powers but they have unbelievable speed and are masters in telepathy."

"Right...like any speed can match that of the Saiyans," He scoffed.

"Oh, hush...don't underestimate the power of those you haven't witnessed yet!" She scolded. Her ears stood up in suspicion when she picked up the soft sound of a crunch of feet close by. She quickly raised her powers that she had been practicing throughout their journey. A teal colored, glass shield appeared surrounding their radius and seconds later, a body collided with it and bounced off before it could reach them.

Bardock stared at her in amazement, "That is...impressive."

She grinned and closed the shield, "I know. See my point? They are so fast that you can't even see them."

He nodded his head, "Lets fly and see the surroundings. I am certain that Tarble would be residing near civilization."

The two of them levitated into the air. When they were a high enough, the area around became clearer. Miles and miles were stretched with glaciers. Bardock realized that the upper atmosphere was colder and it was becoming hard for them to breath. He grabbed her right hand and gently pulled her back to the ground.

"Where shall we begin from? I can't even sense him and there are miles and miles filled with nothingness," The Queen sighed and rubbed her freezing palms together.

"We will find him. It is getting dark. Why don't we sleep the night and start looking again in the morning?" He suggested.

"Is this place safe? What if there are attacks during the night?" She frowned.

He thought about it for a while, "Can you create the shield again?"

"Yes..."

"That's great. As they don't have any energy powers, they can't blast anything if their motives are bad. This planet has long days and very short nights. We will have the daylight again in eight hours. So, let's go inside, eat and take some rest," Bardock pulled her towards the spaceship. She had a dejected look in her face.

"Why can't I sense Tarble? Is he even here? Did he migrate?" She asked loudly.

 _Is he...alive?_  

She didn't dare to voice out the last question, too afraid to find out the truth. 

.

It was already dusk when Bulma returned to the castle. The sun was setting slowly, leaving the sky in a reddish and pink hue. The blue-head was absolutely exhausted. She thanked Veera for such a wonderful day and waved her goodbye before carrying her sleepy son towards her own room. "Don't you sleep on me, Trunks. You need a bath after playing all day." She gently placed him in one corner of the bed and went to retrieve clothes for both of them. Later, the mother and son showered and ate dinner in her room. Bulma was humming a soft lullaby and rocking the basket lightly to put the baby to sleep when Vegeta came inside the room. She glanced at Trunks once more before standing to greet her Prince but he didn't give her the chance. The Saiyan pushed her body hard against the wall and slammed his lips on hers, kissing her violently. She gasped in his mouth, surprised by his rough advances. Seconds later, he pulled away and cupped her cheeks tightly with both of his hands, his stern eyes staring straight into her blue ones, "Where were you all day?"

She gulped. Her body shaking with nervousness hearing his commanding voice. "I-I was out with my friend."

"Where?" He asked again without wasting a second, too impatient. 

"We went to see Broly and then-"

"Why?"

Bulma squirmed. She was finding it hard to breath with his closeness. "Because he is my friend and I wished to see him..."

Vegeta sighed. His hands dropped from her face and he turned around, "Friend? Is that it?"

"Vegeta...are you still under the impression that I have feelings for Broly?" Bulma asked, knowing the answer all too well.

His backside stilled. There was a long silence before he asked, "...don't you?"

She gasped. Bulma was in disbelief. What was wrong with this Saiyan? The earthling wanted to wack his head with slippers. She walked in front of him and glared, "You are an idiot!"

"What?" He reconciled back in shock.

"Yes, a big idiot! Am I your _mate_ or not?"

"Yes." He was quick to answer.

"Then why are you worried about him? Broly is like a brother to me! Also, he knows that we are mated and he is very happy for us. When will you learn to see him as a friend and not an enemy?" She exclaimed.

The Saiyan rubbed at his eyes, "Is that it? I have seen Saiyan mates having dual partners in secrecy." 

"You need to trust me and I need to trust you or we can never move forward with our relationship! This _mating_ thing will have no meaning," Bulma's voice cracked. She hated that she was getting emotional all of a sudden. This was happening a lot to her lately.  He faced her again. It pained to see him this distraught and knowing that he was the cause of it. He had to make it up to her, “I want you, Bulma. I want to feel all of you. I need to know that you’re mine.”

Bulma let out her breath. Her fingers traced the muscles on his arms. Her lips closed the distance between his. “I have always been yours, Vegeta , since the first time we met. Please come to bed with me.”

“What if I can’t wait that long?” he opened his mouth and kissed her. The sweet taste of her lips made him press harder and kiss her deeper. His fingers slid behind the band of her panties and pushed. He slid them down easily and raised his own hips to pull down his thin cotton pants. He was ready for her as soon as he kissed her. He hoped that she was ready for him.

“Somebody might see,” she purred as he sat down on the divan against the window and pulled her on his lap. Bulma was ready for him. Her slippery passage slid onto his arousal with ease. He groaned at the feel of her; her mouth half opened with the shaky breaths that she breathed. Her entire body trembled against his groin. She tried to hide her face in his chest but he would not have any such thing. Her eyes were important. He must see her eyes. He eased his hand between her thighs and placed his thumb directly against her sensitive spot underneath. Bulma must have wanted him bad. She was an easy woman to please, but never this easy. Vegeta thought she would hit her climax within seconds now that he touched her.

“Bulma, turn around for me. I want to make you feel even better than you do now,” he whispered and pulled her forward again. It could have been sheer selfishness, but he wanted to make her lose control. He wanted to see her pleasure. He wanted to make up for ever suspecting her, but he doubted that she cared about that now. Bulma was busy with moaning in his mouth. She thought of nothing else but him, and he loved every second of it.

“Stand up, woman,” he repeated. It was as though he put her in a trance. He had to help her. He gently raised her waist, turned her around, and guided her down to his hips again. She nearly screamed at the friction. She grabbed the sides of his legs and pulled until she could take no more.

“Please,” she whimpered. He never remembered her being this sensitive to his touch. He pulled the back of her head against his shoulder and spread her legs. His fingers immediately slid against her throbbing sex. All she could do was cry out. She forgot about being quiet. It was exactly how he wanted—her focusing on him.

“Come for me. Then I can stand you up and fuck you,” he ordered. His vulgar mouth sent her to the edge. Bulma held her breath. She clenched her hands around his wrists. A second later, she was crying out his name.

“Gods,” he breathed. Keeping himself from coming as she gave into him was a chore. He loved how her walls clamped around his erection and wanted to feel her orgasm again.

“Up,” he said and lifted her off his lap. He stood up behind her and grabbed both of her hands. He guided them to the rails and waited. When she gripped the metal bars, he bent her over at the waist and positioned his shaft at her entrance. He barely pushed inside; then he wrapped his own hands around hers and thrust into her hard. He wanted to make sure that she came on him again.

“You…Vegeta, I…” Her words made no sense as she pushed back against his hips, matching the steady rhythm of his speed.

“That’s good, Bulma. Let yourself go.” He slowed way down. He wanted her to enjoy every second of her high. Then he pumped into her again.

“Relax,” he whispered when she tried to move away. “I won’t let you go.” For a moment, she realized that he exposed her body to the world. No one could see, not with his six-foot fence as they both faced the water that trickled in the empty backyard.

He freed one of his hands and lifted up her nightwear. Her breasts were like silk, firm and smooth. He squeezed one and then the other. Bulma arched her back and pushed her chest out. She forgot about being timid again and went along with his charge as he laid his hand her spine.

He loved the feel of her hot skin and caressed the entire span of her back. Then he pushed her head down and plunged into her again.

“Vegeta,” she whispered as her body shook. He steadied his breathing and drove into her with as gentle a rhythm as he could manage. He would not be able to hold off much longer. Her beautiful body and the sound of her voice were tipping him to the brink. He closed his eyes to hold himself back.

His hand slithered to the front of her body again and gently wrapped around her throat. He let go of the rail with his other and let his fingers drift to her sex. The insides of her thighs were wet. It pleased him that she was a disoriented mess because of him. He never wanted her to forget that she felt this way with him.

“Come,” he said and slid his fingers against her soft folds. “Then I can,” he added. She was getting tired and he could not control the urge of his length. As soon as her breathing hitched, he charged against her hard. She was close and her hands clenched the rail with all of her strength, bracing herself with the force of her climax that would be followed with his release. He had no desire to wait any longer. He gave her what she was ready to receive. He held off long enough and his body ached for relief of her. He let himself go. He enjoyed giving her that part of him and all of him. Bulma gave him feelings that he had never felt before. She deserved to have it all.

Later that night, the two of them were cuddling beneath the sheets. Vegeta's arms were wrapped snugly around her waist with her head on his chest. She drew lazy patterns on his lower stomach.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning to fight the Tuffles." He stated.

Bulma's fingers stopped, "Are they strong?"

"No, not at all."

"Please, be careful though." She pulled away from his arms to face her man. Her pointer finger traced his lips and then cupped his cheeks tenderly.

"Do not worry about me, woman. You take care of our son and yourself."

"I will." She leaned down to kiss him gently before settling against him again, ready to fall asleep.

Both of them fell into a peaceful slumber not having the faintest idea that- _this_ _was the calm before the storm._

_._

 

 

_to be continued...._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my readers. I have some good news for you! This story has been nominated by 'The Prince and the Heiress Vegebul Writing and Art Community' under the category of Audience Choice for Drama! Never in a million years did I expect such a nomination. It was only possible because of YOU all! I want to thank all the readers who have supported me and took their time to read as well as comment something from time to time.
> 
> Voting will take place November 16th till November 30th until 11:59PM EST. As of now, the link to the polls aren’t available, but you will be able to find them if you follow here http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/news-and-updates/, or join the newsletter mailing list here: http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/capsule-mail.
> 
> Please kindly do vote for me and help me win! Thank you so much! Love for you all! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

After tossing and turning for hours, the Saiyan Queen finally sat straight on the bed in frustration. At this point, she knew there was no use in laying on the bed-sleep was not coming. She stood up and brushed her night gown with a sigh. Her legs started pacing the room automatically. There was a lot in her mind at that moment.

_Where exactly was Tarble?_

_Was he okay? Did the people in this planet enslave him?_

_How were they going to find him in this weather?_

_Where do they start looking from?  It was impossible to see **anything** beyond the endless snow covered lands...even from the sky!  
_

_Oh, how would they survive outside in this freezing cold and keep looking for him without wanting to get warm every now and then?  
_

Shaking her head with worry, she picked her warm coat and put it on quickly. With soft steps, she moved towards the kitchen. She knew Bardock was fast asleep after their hectic journey and she did not want to wake him up by making unnecessary noises. Pulling out a chair, she sat before the small table in the darkness. She put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. Her heart ached...The Queen focused her mind, tried very hard to reach her mate with telepathy. But he did not respond. Their Saiyan bond was _weak_. _Had been for years..._ However, she still tried. She thought that he would be more alert after finding out that she was missing for three days now. That he would try to reach her...She couldn't be more _wrong._

Her eyes blinked open when she heard the soft sound of rain hitting the roof of their vehicle. The kitchen was filled with the dim light from the quick rising sun. The night time was over. It was a remainder that the outside world waited for them. Her head turned when she heard Bardock's footsteps.

"You are up already? I thought I would let you sleep a bit longer," he stated. His hair was still wet from shower and he had changed into a different armor for the day.

"Hardly slept last night," She scoffed, folding her arms on top of the table.

"Really? What is bothering you?" He asked. A concerned frown on his handsome face. When she did not reply, he did not interrogate further. Rather, Bardock started the stove to boil water. Then he pulled out a cartoon of eggs and popped them in. While it was boiling, he poured two tall glasses of milk and handed her one.

"From where do we start today?" She asked, taking a small sip from her glass.

While pouring himself a second serving, he replied, "First of all we need to find their capital. Hopefully, that will make our task a lot easier."

"Do you have any theory on why I can't feel his power? As insignificant it might have been before, I was still able to sense him always."

"None, unfortunately." He stood up to prepare their breakfast. "Unless he is hiding his ki..."

"This does not make any sense! Why does he not want to be found?" She exclaimed.

"Hmph, you will get your answers soon." He simply stated and got busy arranging the table with plates and utensils. After finishing their breakfast, they got ready for their mission. The Queen packed a carry-on bag with water bottles, some fruits and a change of clothes for any emergency. Her heart was racing with what they might discover today. Her steps halted at the entrance of the ship when she saw Bardock standing on the snow and holding a compass with sheer determination, trying to set their path. A stream of light cascaded upon him, making him look strong and regal. Desire bloomed in her heart out of no where. _This man had come with her from such a long way to help..._

_Even when her own mate abandoned her..._

Their eyes met and she came out of her silent musings. He reached for her hand, "Ready?"

Her body flooded with an unknown strength, eyes hardened. Her slim fingers glided against his hand like a key fitting a lock, "Yes, ready."

 

They were flying for an hour now without finding anything specific rather than glaciers, mountains and snow. The two Saiyans dropped on a nearby mountain for a short break. Their bodies were numb from flying in this blizzard for so long.

"Still nothing...how is this possible?" He asked. His eyes scanned the area around them. "What are these blobs of snow?" He pointed at thousands of snow globes resting atop a mountain with a zigzag pattern. Queen Salada squinted her eyes, trying very hard to understand it. _Were these the houses of the habitats?_ Yes, it was possible! However, before she could utter a single word, Bardock had already acted. He fired two strong ki blast in the direction of the nearest globe.

"Bardock, did it ever occur to you that these might be their homes?" She hissed in mortification.

"What?" He stared at her in confusion. Seconds passed before a strong wind blew and he felt a hard blow on his stomach. It was so painful that he was on his knees in seconds, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"No!" She screeched. The next attack was on his backside. The Queen acted swiftly and created a shield to en-cage themselves. She rushed to his side when she was sure that they were safe, "Are you okay?"

He spat out blood on the snow and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, "Yes."

They looked up and gasped. Apart from the shielded area, the whole place was covered by miniature creatures. The residents of _Kanassa._ They were tiny with round heads and small limbs.

"Looks too _cute_ for this kind of attacks," Bardock croaked, his voice raw from the earlier strain. She nodded her head, tongue tied completely. The minions stared at them in awe, as if observing their activities too.

"I uh...how do we ask them about Tarble? Do you think they know the universal language?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulder.

She took a bold step forward and smiled, "Listen-

No sooner the single word escaped her lips, a loud blast was fired at them, breaking the fragile shield and throwing both the Saiyans far away. Their bodies skidded like rag dolls on the snow before coming to a stop after hitting a large glacier. Salada's vision clouded. Her head and backside hurt. Who did that? She was certain till now that the people here were not strong enough. Blood seeped from her forehead and she hissed in pain. Her eyes landed to Bardock who was a good distance away, passed out now. She reached for him weakly. 

 _"...so these two attacked the natives?"_ She heard the whisper of a husky voice.

Her head spun. She was seconds away from passing out but she forced her eyes to stay open. She needed to see the face of the attacker and know the extent of the danger they might face later. From within the smoke of the blast, she could make out the silhouette of a body...with a tail? She gasped. The next detail that became apparent was the famous spiky hair with a bit of bangs in front. 

_It couldn't be..._

The smoke cleared slowly and he stood facing her. There was shock evident in both of their eyes, "... _Mother?_ "

She passed out.

.

Bulma woke up with the feeling of soft kisses on her neck. She was too tired to open her eyes and so surrendered to the onslaught of pleasure her Prince gave to her body. She shivered in delight when he lowered the sheets and palmed her sensitive breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips when he licked her nipples, taking turns to give similar attention to both. Bulma's eyes popped open and she let out a laugh when he gave a strong suck. She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers, staring at his stern eyes. 

"Trunks is a big boy now. He no longer _breastfeeds_." She informed him playfully.

"Hmph, too bad." He grunted. He lowered the sheets further, exposing her sexy thighs and smirked when he saw her clenching her legs with arousal. Vegeta teased her skin with feather like touches, loving the soft goosebumps on her pale flesh. He watched with satisfaction as his mate spread her legs for him. A soft groan left his throat seeing her core soaked with their combined juices. He was about to lower his head between her legs and sample her honey like sweetness when she pushed him away and sat upright. She yanked the bed sheets to cover her body and then sprinted from the bed and dashed out of the room.

"What...?" The Prince sat there with a dumb look on his face before getting up to check on her.

His confusion deepened when he found her power signal coming from the restroom of the maids. He pushed the door open. As it was still early in the morning, the area was empty. Vegeta hesitated for a second only before stepping inside to find his mate. What he saw next made his stomach turn in an unpleasant way. Bulma was hunched over a sink with teary eyes, the area was filled with the thick smell of vomit.

"Please leave...I don't want you to see me this way," She whined.

He stepped forward despite her protest and gathered her hair behind. Her neck and forehead were glistening with sweat. "You are unwell."

"I am fine," She gave him an unconvinced smile.

The Saiyan shook his head and watched as she washed her face with cold water. Then he pulled her in his arms and carried her back to the room.

"I should get you checked up immediately." He frowned, laying down on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

"It's nothing serious...I-I might be pregnant again." She whispered, resting her cheek against his bare chest.

His grip on her tightened, "Another _heir_...in that case we need to go now!"

"No...We will go after you return from the battle. Let me enjoy this peace for the time being."

"Very well...but you need to take good care of yourself, woman."

"I am." She smiled.

The two of them made small talks until it was time for breakfast. Vegeta ordered one of the servants to serve their food in her room. He made sure that she ate sufficient amount before feeding Trunks.

"Come here." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The Prince was very pleased with the idea of having his next heir, "You don't know how happy it makes me to think about having another son or daughter this soon."

She locked her arms around his neck and smiled while biting her lower lip. She had a _confession_ to make and it seemed like the perfect time. So, she didn't hold back...The words that she had been wanting to say for so long came effortlessly out of her lips, "I love you."

He stared at her in shock before looking away, "You...love me?"

She frowned and turned his head around so that he was facing her. "Yes, I do."

Vegeta sighed, "I don't deserve anyone's love, Bulma...much less yours."

"Hey, don't say it like that."

He dipped his head so that their eyes were locked and lips touching, "I might not reciprocate the words...but I-I appreciate it." Saying that, he kissed her again but this time slowly; savoring the sweet feelings that they had for each other. The two of them were still engrossed in their loving embrace when Veera entered the room unannounced and gasped in a dramatic way.

"Sorry, just came to collect the breakfast trolley!" She grinned at Bulma secretly before leaving the room with the unwashed dishes.

"I have to leave now. You must take rest and eat properly. I shall see you in four to five days," He kissed her forehead and touched his son's hair before exiting her room.

 

By noon time, Bulma was feeling way better and joined Veera to eat lunch in the garden. Veera was teasing her endlessly about what she had witnessed in her room earlier that morning.

"Oh, hush..." Bulma slapped her arm playfully. "I have to interrogate you now."

"About what?" She asked, feeding a small piece of meat to Trunks.

"Tell me the Saiyan's name who has you all love-sick."

Her head turned in surprise, "You...know?"

Bulma smiled at her in victory, "Of course. Now, _spill_."

"It's Raditz." Her shoulder dropped. Bulma squealed and hugged her tight.

"That is wonderful! Well...I want all the details!" The earthling gushed.

"We are not together and I don't think we would be." She wiped the baby's cheeks clean and started organizing the plates.

Bulma looked at her in confusion, "Why the hell not?"

When she was silent, Bulma pestered her again twice.

"Bulma, please...I-I don't like to talk about him. Raditz does not see us- aliens, the same way. He has a massive problem of discriminating between races." She wiped her tears.

"All Saiyans do." The blue head huffed.

 

It was night time when Bulma was sitting on the floor with Trunks and reciting rhymes to him. Their study session was interrupted when Zeru came and informed Bulma that King Vegeta wanted to speak to her.

She was alarmed. What did the King want to speak to her about suddenly?

"King Vegeta wants me to take you with me," She said.

"Yes, but do you know the reason?" Bulma asked while tying her hair in a loose bun.

"No-No...I do not," She stuttered. She appeared very nervous and scared for some unknown reason.

"Okay, let me put my son to bed and then we will go," She replied. The blue-head placed her son on the bed between pillows so that he doesn't escape easily. Then she kissed his head and touched his chubby legs lightly, "I'll be back _soon_."

Zeru motioned to her for following. They walked through hallways and secret paths that Bulma never knew existed. With each step, her heart raced even more.

_What was really the purpose of this visit?_

Finally, they stopped in front of an old, wooden door. Zeru pushed it open and went in first, "I brought her, your _majesty_."

Bulma could hear faint moans coming from inside. What the hell was going on? When curiosity got the best of her, she pushed the door further and walked in. The scene in front, made her breath stop. The room was mostly dark with soft light coming from a single bulb. It was enough for her to understand what was happening in the bed with red, silken sheets.

Zaniya was _naked_ , on her hands and knees facing the big door. Her dusky breast were covered in sweat and bouncing repeatedly. Her face was flushed with arousal and a bit of pain while the King and Napa both simultaneously pounded into her holes for their own pleasure.

"Zaniya! Oh, no...are you okay?" Bulma shouted and rushed to her side, desperate to help her.

The Saiyan's eyes were rolled back and she sighed happily, "No...Gods no...it feels so...so...good..."

It was the most unexpected answer. Bulma felt bile rising to her throat. She glanced up to see both the King and his brother staring at her with lust filled eyes while they used the slave's body.

"What happened, _little_ human-whore? Do you want to _participate_ with us or not?" King Vegeta leered.

She shook her head, "You need to let her go!"

"Why? She is more than enjoying herself." Napa chuckled.

Bulma was feeling very uncomfortable and she knew she had to leave before they do something to her as well. It finally registered to her mind that she had been _tricked_ and the King can do anything to hurt her.

She turned sharply when he barked out- "Get her!"

Bulma screeched when someone from behind jumped and held a napkin to her mouth. Bulma thrashed, trying very hard to escape but the guy was strong. Her vision blurred when the chemicals took effect. Her limbs became weak and eyes closed down automatically...

**_She was in grave danger._ **

 

 

 

_to be continued...._

 

 

 

 

 

**_Hey, readers!_ **

**_My story has been nominated by the Prince and the Heiress community!!!_ **

**_Voting will take place November 16th till November 30th until 11:59PM EST. As of now, the link to the polls aren’t available, but you will be able to find them if you follow here http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/news-and-updates/, or join the newsletter mailing list here: http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/capsule-mail._ **

**_Help me win the title for drama as you can see a lot is about to take place! So, please do not forget to vote!_ **

**_Love you all!_ **

**_xoxo_ **


	19. Chapter 19

He watched the flicker of fire with new eyes. The **_warmth_** it gave off was never more appreciated. His gaze shifted to _her_. Queen Salada was sitting with Tarble and speaking in a low voice. Bardock knew that he could hear their conversation if he strained his ears a bit more but he didn't. This was a family matter and so he gave them privacy. However, his brows furrowed when he watched the saddened expression on her face and how her tail sagged behind unhappily. There must have been some serious _disagreements_ between the mother and son. Tarble got up from the sitting mat and left with quick strides and a nasty scowl on his face. Bardock moved from the wall he was leaning against and walked to her, "That didn't look like it went well."

She sighed and stared at him with a kind of helplessness that tugged his heart. "No...it didn't." The Queen fiddled with the piece of cloth which was tied on her forehead to stop the blood earlier. Both of them were injured badly after that powerful blast. When they woke up next, they found themselves on Tarble's house. He was the only person with a place made out of solid cement and wood to keep the warmth trapped inside. So, he brought them here not out of generosity but for the _sake_ of their lives. Who knew Tarble had become so strict and unforgiving from the once sweet-loving child? He wanted to blame the surroundings of Planet _Kanassa_ but the only thing ruthless here is the _weather_. The people, _however_ , are a different story...

He shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts and took her right hand, rubbing slow circles on her palm, "I know I shouldn't _intervene_ in this family matter but I will still say one thing. You cannot expect so much from him this suddenly. You want him to go back with you in Vegetasie, don't you?"

"Yes, but-" She was about to begin when he hushed her by placing a single finger on her lush lips.

"No, let me finish. He was very young when you guys sent him away. I am sure he still sees it as one form of _betrayal_ even when all you wanted to do was protect him. From what I saw, the locals here loves him and he does too. After all, we all try to remember the people who were with us in our difficult times. Tarble has already formed a connection here and built a home. It would be really selfish to ask him for abandoning everything. So, don't ask anything from him yet. Rather, move slowly and just say that you are happy to see him and wish that he visits you soon," He removed the finger from her lips but his gaze stayed there.

She nodded her head, "You are probably right."

The light from the fire dazzled on his face and she smiled, "Thank you, Bardock...for everything."

He looked down at their hands and squeezed, "Don't mention it, _your highness_."

"Mother?"

Both of them turned their heads to see Tarble standing there with a confused look.

"Yes, dear?" She stood up and smiled.

"I-I want you to meet my beautiful bride, Gure," He moved sideways to present the short alien who was trying to hide between his legs.

"Oh, I didn't know you were mated! How, sweet!" The Queen laughed and bent down to touch her daughter in-law.

"Not mate. She is my _wife_. This place is not Planet Vegeta," He scoffed, folding his arms.

"Right. How are you, Gure?"

"Yes, fine. Thank you, my Queen. It's is a pleasure to have you in our house." She spoke softly.

"Thanks for having us. By the way, this is Bardock. He is er...my _friend_ and also one of the most talented and valuable scientists of our planet." She pointed to the tall Saiyan beside her.

He raised a brow after being called- her friend, "Nice to meet you, Gure."

"Likewise...I have been cooking for you both! Please, come and join us for lunch," She went in the direction of the kitchen to set up everything with her husband in tow.

"How sweet...at least he is still nice to someone!" She laughed. They both walked to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised with the vast assortment of dishes splayed on the table before them.

"My sweet Tarble is always eating like a monster. So, I knew I had to cook a lot of food to feed two more full-Saiyans!" Gure joked.

Later, they sat down to eat and shared stories about their respective worlds. Tarble didn't contribute much but was more focused with his food. Bardock picked up the still _negative_ vibes between the mother and son and knew he had to do something about it or else their trip would be totally pointless. So, he cornered him while both the ladies were busy with their own chatting.

"What is it?" He already sulked before the older Saiyan could start his lecture.

"It won't hurt you to be nicer to your mother, boy. She had come a long way to see you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me how to act. You have no idea what I have been through."

"Maybe I don't. But they did this for your safety. You should be ashamed of your rude behavior and be thankful towards your family." He sneered.

Tarble laughed, "Oh, you crack me up." He ran his fingers through his long bangs and sighed, "They sent me away! Why couldn't they send Vegeta too?"

_Ah...so that was it._

"Prince Vegeta was _stronger_ than you and could fend for himself." He pointed out.

"Why can't anything other than strength be _valued?_ They always thought I was different because I was more polite, kind...and in easy words- _naive_. Now, my innocence have been _robbed_."

"Don't think that your family didn't suffer for your absence because they did. Your mother had been restless all these years and Vegeta had been so angered that he had vowed to kill Frieza and avenge all the people who suffered for him."

There was a long pause before Bardock spoke again, "You have the right to be mad but don't hurt your mother."

"What's the point of giving false hope? I know how it feels later. I had _tasted_ it!" He snapped.

Bardock crossed his arms and glared. Tarble's stubbornness was starting to annoy him, "Just tell her that you are happy to see her, okay? Give her the satisfaction of this _little_ progress when we return home."

"Fine," He huffed. "May I know why you are so concerned about her well being? Are you two...together? I am pretty sure my parents were mated."

Bardock was speechless, "They are! I just care for her. She is a nice person."

"Hmph, I am buying it for now." He mumbled before leaving Bardock with his own thoughts.

When he returned to the main sitting area, he was happy to see both of them speaking again. The Queen had a smile on her face and was caressing his cheeks lovingly while their tails swayed behind.

"Thank you." Gure smiled at him. "I saw you both talking earlier. Whatever your advice was, it must have been great!"

"Hmph."

 

Tarble's wife offered them to stay at their home for the rest of their trip but they declined politely. Rather, they asked help to repair the ship and informed them that they will return to Planet Vegeta in two days.  While Bardock was busy in a maintenance shop, Salada visited the market place to get some souvenirs. She exchanged 'space credits' and bought a rare blue neck piece. The staler was saying again and again that it held _secret_ powers but she was more impressed by the blue stone embedded on the chain. The Queen knew it would be a perfect gift for Vegeta's new mate. She would give it to Bulma on their mating ceremony as a token of love. Then she bought a few other things too. Happy with all her purchases, she returned to the shop to seek Bardock.

He had parked their ship inside a shade which a family had given permission to use. They went inside after a tiring day and showered. When the Queen walked to the kitchen, Bardock was already busy making their dinner.

"It's funny how both my sons have found their perfect mates without my notice." She laughed.

"Both? You mean...Vegeta has started liking the girl you picked?" Bardock was oblivious to the true story as he had been busy making preparations for their tour on his last days in Vegetasie.

"No, no...he had mated Bulma unexpectedly one night."

"Bulma...? That blue-haired earthling?" He smiled.

"Yes, you know her?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, she worked with me in the lab once. She is very _talented_ , I must say. At first, when Bulma told me that she wanted to make a machine which would make it possible for her to bear the intense heat of Vegetasie at night, I thought she was joking. But she proved me wrong."

Bardock placed a plate filled with eggs, meat and bread in front of her before continuing, "Bulma used to be Kakkarot's close friend. I heard a lot about my son from her. Apparently, he-he looked a lot like me...with the same hair and facial structure. The only differences were that he had lighter skin tone and...he was a very jolly person with a kind heart."

"You have a kind heart too." She quickly added.

"If you think so..." He shrugged. "Anyways, I think Bulma is a very nice person. She will keep your son very happy."

"I know she will."

_**.** _

_******Warning: The next scene contains violence which might be uncomfortable for some readers.***** _

 

The earthling regained consciousness bit by bit. At first, she could hear noises around her- hushed whispers and nasty laughters. Then she felt someone touching her. She was too tired to protest. Finally, her senses came back. She groaned in pain. Her hands...She couldn't move them. They were _shackled._ She was laying on the cold ground, chains holding her feet apart. She cried for release but the place was dark. Seconds later, a bulb was flicked on. Pale light filtered the room. Her hazy vision caught the silhouette of a guy.

"How are you doing, sugar?" A deep masculine voice cooed.  

Bulma shivered and leaned against the wall, away from his disgusting touch.

He chuckled, "We know how much a _slut_ you can be for Prince Vegeta. So, stop the act. Let me have a taste, little Vixen. I have been dying for it."

He roughly parted her legs making her scream, "Stop it! Get away from me, you freak! Why did you bring me here?"

"Aw, is your brain not working today? What happens when someone is held _captive_? Don't you know, little one?" Turles laughed.

"Let me go!" Bulma fought against the strong shackles.

He ripped the lower portion of her night gown with his bare hands. The sound of the fabric ripping made a chill run down her spine. Bulma whimpered in fear.

_This can't be happening to her._

_No, No, NO!!!_

**_How can her fate be this cursed?_ **

She thrashed and screamed. Her breathing almost stopped when he shoved a torn piece in her mouth, successfully gagging her. Her eyes widened and tears fell down her pale cheeks heavily.

Oh, no...

Turles licked his lips. His eyes glistening with hunger...desire for _her._

He pushed her panties aside and groaned, seeing her most intimate parts. Bulma tried very hard to cross her legs but they were bound with the heavy metal. She closed her eyes and prayed. She couldn't believe it. She felt his hot breath...his tongue lapping over and over again. She was undoubtedly dry. Their was not any essence of arousal in her body at that moment. Bulma was filled with disgust. She felt _violated._..She tried to block out her surroundings. She wanted to be numb.

"Umm...tastes so good." He murmured. "I can't believe my luck, baby! I can understand now why the Prince prefers _you_. This slutty pussy tastes too good!"

His vulgar comments did not stop. He kept passing dirty comments with each lick, breaking her heart more bit by bit.

There was a flash of light and she blinked her eyes open. It was Zaniya with her youngest daughter.

"Turles! I have brought your future mate. Come along, play with her if you have to. I will take care of this nasty earthling for you."

Zaniya's brutal words made her cry more. How could she? Bulma always saw her as a friend. How could she betray her like that? She watched as Turles left with Zeru, the door closing behind them. Then her heart raced seeing the cruel smirk on Zaniya's face. She was still naked. Her body reeked of sex.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," She kissed Bulma's cheek, smiling mockingly at her. Bulma flinched from her touch and tried to speak through the gag. 

"You have something to say, hon?" Her eyes glinted with mischief. She removed the cloth from her mouth, giving Bulma the chance to speak.

"You disgust me! How could you do this, Zaniya?" She screamed.

" ** _How could I not?_** For you, my daughter _died_! For you, we almost _had_ a filthy earthling as our next leader. But not any longer. Your time's up, _bitch,_ " She spat on Bulma's face.

"Get away from me! Leave me!" Bulma cried.

Zaniya stuffed her mouth with the cloth again, "Sorry, hon...can't do that. You have to pay for your actions."

She slapped her. Red mark appeared on Bulma's cheek where she hit. Zaniya took a knife from a nearby table and played with the blade. She smirked seeing the fright in Bulma's eyes, she relished in her fear and craved more of it. So, with a sharp stroke, she cut a big line on her wrist, making her shriek.

"Yes, baby...feel that wonderful pain." She did the same to her other hand. Blood raced down in thick drops. Her vision clouded. She was in so much pain...

The happy face of Trunks flashed in her mind...Her sweet, baby boy...

She saw the last loving look Vegeta gave her before he left. She felt his sweet, soft kisses on her lips.

Bulma cried out feeling another sharp cut on her thigh and then another on her cheek.

And then another....

_And another..._

At one point, it stopped hurting. Was she unconscious or was she numb? She couldn't tell...

She felt her body _floating_.

_Away and away..._

 

</3

 

_to be continued...._

 

 

 

 

Voting starts from tomorrow. Don't forget to check this links for more info!

 

http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/the-annual-awards/#categories

For voting-> http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/news-and-updates/

(Activated from 16th)

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Veera groaned in annoyance. She turned sideways to burrow her face in the cooler side of her soft pillow, sighing happily afterwards. However, the sound didn't stop but grew _louder_ and more frequent.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Practically growling, she stood up on her wobbly legs and switched the lights on. She frowned seeing the time. It was _very_ early in the morning. _Who could it be?_   When the tapping continued, she walked quickly and threw open her door.

She gasped, "Trunks! What are you doing here, baby?" Her sleepiness vanished in seconds and she swiftly scooped the crying child in her arms.

"Shh...what's wrong? Where is your mama? Where is she?" She cooed out. Veera's eyes scanned the darken halls. Nobody was there. Shrugging her right shoulder, she took the upset child inside and closed the door. She was really surprised that he had crawled a good distance from Bulma's room to hers without getting lost in the way. His whole face was red like he had been crying for a while now. Where was his mother anyways? Bulma never left the baby unsupervised. If she was busy with some task or spending time with Vegeta, she always gave _her_ the responsibility to look after Trunks because she loved babysitting him.

 _Oh, no..._ What if Trunks left without notice and Bulma starts looking for him?

"Let's go and check on your mother!" She chirped at the baby and went to seek her friend. She checked Bulma's room first but it was empty. Her next destination was the washroom which was vacant as well. Veera looked into the garden and the library too but there was no sign of Bulma. She was worried but tried not to panic yet. Maybe she was in the labs or...went to see Broly or even Yamcha. All these options seemed crazy to her but she brushed that thought aside. The sun was already rising which meant she had to start preparing breakfast for everyone. Luckily, most of the Saiyan fighters were away to battle the Tuffles which meant less food had to be made. She placed Trunks on a chair and handed him a bowl of fruits to eat while she finished her job. Minutes later, all her assistants arrived and they gossiped while cooking.

"Have you heard that the Queen is missing?" One of the girls whispered.

Veera nodded her head, "Yes, its so scandalous."

Another girl giggled, "Apparently, she went with the _hot_ scientist, Bardock. Do you think they are like...together?"

"Don't be stupid! She is mated." The first girl replied.

"Yeah...but Bardock is so sexy. I don't know about you guys but I would totally jump his bones." She giggled again.

Veera frowned and moved from there, not wanting to be a part of this obscene conversation. She finished her tasks and took Trunks back to her room to keep him company, waiting in case Bulma showed up.

.

"Water..." She moaned. "I...I...want water...please..."

A drum full of ice-chilled water was poured all over her body. Bulma shrieked in pain when the cold water came into contact with all the fresh cuts on her body. It felt like her body had been set ablaze...as the pain came back in full force. Zaniya yanked the wet strands of her hair and made the earthling face her, "Aw, does it hurt, my darling?"

"...yes..." She whimpered.

"Good," She smiled and shoved her on the ground before leaving. Bulma panted. Silent tears leaked down her eyes. Her stomach grumbled hungrily and throat was dry from vomiting twice in the morning. She was scared for the baby growing inside of her but... _did it matter anymore?_ Will anyone come to save her? Did anyone notice of her absence? Vegeta was gone but Veera must have realized it by now...will she be able to call for help? Her heart sank with the odd possibility. She was tired of hoping and crying. Everything hurt at this point.

"Rise and shine, lovely!" She heard the voice of Turles and gulped. He eyed the puddle of water on which she was laying with mirth in his eyes. Then he dropped low to face her, "Look at you! All filthy..."

She sobbed.

"Shh...don't cry. I still have a job for you. Something you are extremely _good_ at." He smirked. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing and taking off his armor pants.

_No, this can't be happening. No!_

He chuckled seeing her horrified reaction, "That's right baby. We were interrupted last night sadly...but now you can use those talented lips to give me pleasure." He took his already hard cock out and rubbed it leisurely. Bulma shook her head, her body shrinking against the wall. Turles laughed and grabbed the shackles, pulling her body closer.

"Please...no..." He smooched her lips and bit it, drawing blood. Bulma moved her head away in disgust.

The Saiyan leveled her mouth with his cock and gave her a stern look, "Don't make me repeat myself. Get to work now. We both know you want it _badly_."

"I don't want it!" She shouted which earned her a rough slap on her cheek. He pinched on several of the cuts to intensify her pain. The room was filled with her tortured cries.

"Come here now. Suck and make me feel good," He shoved his cock on her face impatiently. Her head spun with weakness. She backed away a little, gasped and vomited again but this time all over Turles.

"Why you!" He jumped back in shock. "You fucking bitch! Eh!" He threw her body like a rag doll and jumped to his feet before leaving her finally at peace. Bulma sighed in relief but her head was hurting from being hit on the floor several times carelessly. She did not know how much more she could bear. She coughed and was mortified to see blood coming out. The blue-head shivered and cried at her own helpless situation. She wanted this to be over and she didn't want to _remember_ anything anymore. It hurt...so much. All of a sudden, her mind entered into an unknown place. The helplessness and the darkness of the surroundings sucked her dry. She panted...screamed for breath and thrashed to be set free...

Where was her Prince? Where was Vegeta when she needed him the most? In her mind, a black pair of eyes stared at her. It told her that she was stronger than this and she can keep fighting.

But what _if_ they all had pushed her too far? And what _if_ it was too late now?

.

The ice tunnels were filled with decorations. There were massive food stalls, entertainment and music all around which Queen Salada watched with keen eyes. Tarble and Gure were leading the way and showing the festival. She stopped occasionally in stalls and purchased a thing or two. It had been a long time since she had moved around so freely and had so much fun. Later, the three of them sat to see an evening show. Her eyes brightened the more she learned about the lifestyle of the people here. When the show ended, everyone stood to clap their hands and sang a foreign song all together. She was a bit confused at first and awkwardly rubbed her hands together. Oh, how she wished Bardock was here too. The two of them could look _out of place_ together but he was feeling unwell and decided to stay back and rest in their ship. 

"This is our way of showing appreciation," Gure smiled at her.

She nodded her head, "I see."

After that, they watched a sports game and tried out different types of food. "Oh, these are delicious. I have to get some for Bardock. He will surely love it!" Queen Salada laughed. Her smile died down when she saw both Tarble and Gure were giving her weird looks.

"What?" She asked.

Gure laughed, "No...nothing. It's just that you have purchased a lot of food already. More that even the two of you can consume together."

"Well, this all tastes amazing and I would hate for Bardock to miss out on this supreme delicacies!" She joked.

"That's nice. You are a good _friend_...truly." Gure winked.

Queen Salada looked down at all the packets she was holding and almost blushed, "Yes, thanks."

 

Before it was late night, the two of them dropped her in front of the ship and took their farewell. Queen Salada knocked on the ship door and waited. Several seconds later, the automatic gate opened to let her in. She knitted her eyebrows seeing Bardock's shabby appearance, "You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I feel like shit," He grunted.

"Why? I mean...do you have fever?" She asked, following him to the kitchen.

"No, an intense headache." He sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples furiously.

She nodded her head and then perked up, "Did you eat dinner? I brought you lots of food."

He eyed the packets curiously for the first time.

"Sit tight. I'll make you a plate," Salada opened the cabinet to take out few things.

"No, no...that's not necessary." Bardock objected, his eyes wide.

"Why not?" She placed a pan on top of the stove to warm some milk for both of them.

"Its my job to _serve_ you. Not the other way around."

"Oh, hush...consider it as a help from a friend."

"Friend?" He laughed.

"Yes, _friend_...You have a problem?" She gave him a mean look. He shook his head with a gentle smile, his eyes dancing with mischief. It was quite rare to get him in such good mood...which was not a bad thing because this playfulness and sweet times did something funny to her. She had never had this... _mushy_ kind of feelings before. She shook her head and arranged few plates with all the foods she brought. In seconds, the table was covered with different dishes. At last, she places an empty plate in front of him with his glass of milk, "Here you go. You may start eating now, my friend."

She was surprised to see him sitting still for a while. His hands were clenched on the table cloth and when his eyes met hers, there was an unknown kind of emotion there, "It has been a long, long time since...someone laid down food for me. Thank you."

"Oh, Bardock...you are welcome." His mate- Gine had died a year and a half ago and maybe since then he had to do all the house work alone. Her heart melted with his genuine and sweet confession. She sat beside him and kept him company while he ate. The Saiyan Queen talked about all the great spectacles she had witnessed that day at the festival. She kept chatting and chatting and at some point she realized what a good listener Bardock was. Never once did he complain but rather asked few interesting questions. She had known that before. Back at Vegetasie, he had been a good listener too and her constant _rock_ whenever something bad happened with her own mate. When all the food was polished off, both of them stood up to clear the plates.

"How was Tarble's mood today?" He asked, settling down on the chair again.

"He was okay...though a bit _rigid_."

"That's nice..." He sighed.

"Hey, are you still having the headache? I-I can give you a massage..." She offered.

"What? No...It's fine." He declined her offer.

"Don't be stupid. We are friends, remember?" She hated seeing him hurt. Besides, he had to be in good shape if they are to leave for Vegetasie the day after tomorrow. So, she stood up and walked the short distance to his chair.

"It's completely unnecessary..." He scolded but she did not listen. Her hands were already touching him. She started off in his mass of a hair, gently running her smooth fingers through them like a comb.

"My, wild hair runs in the family, doesn't it? I have seen your son's hair. It's just out of control now.'' She talked about Raditz. He did not answer. _Correction_...could not answer. Her fingers felt _heavenly_. He swallowed when she applied gentle pressure and tugged his hair strands. Then her cool fingers rubbed circles on his forehead.

"Does that feel good?" She asked, her voice a bit breathy.

"Umm...yes," he croaked. His tail swishing behind wildly, refusing to stay still.

"Good," She purred. Queen Salada was enjoying this far too much now. Her fingers danced on his forehead and brushed through his lustrous hair once again. She loved the way he was losing his control. It was such a _turn on_ to see a man of such discipline to come _undone._ She always knew Bardock was a loyal man. When he was with Gine, he was fully committed. He was not a guy who went around sticking his dick inside anyone and everyone. He was not... _Vegeta._ This thought thrilled her more. She rested her bust against the backside of the chair, touching the upper portion of his shoulder. His body became stiff but he did not reject her naughty advances. Her sharp nail ran a path to his neck and she breath softly on his ear. She massaged the soft fading mark on his neck, the one which his mate had given once upon a time.

"How is the headache now?" She purred.

"Almost...gone," He whispered.

She hummed in approval and turned him sideways on the chair. Both of their faces were close and their eyes met. She recognized the _wild_ look immediately. Her body buzzed with anticipation. Never in a million years did she think she would be able to make him feel this way- Bardock, the very sexy _widower_. She cupped his cheeks, her fingers running softly over his full lips.Their puffs of breath mingled. She wanted to taste him so, so bad. And from the looks of it, he wanted it as much. He wanted her to deliver the first shot.

 _So she did._ She smashed her lips with his. The instant their lips touched, fireworks exploded in her head. All the pent up desire of days and weeks have accumulated to _this_. He roughly pulled her buttocks and made her sit on his lap. Their tails tangled and rubbed against each other, sending intense pleasure up their spines. Salada stroked the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as if she couldn't get enough of those soft lips. _He tasted so good._ And felt even better. His hands ran all over her body, making her shiver with so many sensations. Their tongues met in a frenzy, tasting more of their sweetness. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they pulled apart for breath. The instant they gazed at each other's face, their eyes widened and Bardock cursed out, "Fuck..."

She realized it too. What had they done? She jumped from his lap and touched her burning lips, avoiding looking into his eyes. Ashamed beyond words...

"I-I...I have to go." She frowned, practically running out of the room.

"Wait!" Bardock called her but she wasn't stopping anymore. _She just cheated._ How could she do it? She still had a mate!

"Salada, _please_ listen..." He touched her arm.

"No, no...Good night, Bardock," She mumbled.

His hand dropped, " _Night_..."

.

It was night when Veera roughly scrubbed her body with anger. Trunks was sitting inside a water bucket and playing with bubbles while she finished her shower.

"Where is Bulma? So much time had passed and still she is not back...She is never this irresponsible..." She mumbled. Veera's ears twitched when she heard whispers outside and the trickle of water from the tap as someone washed hands.

 _"...that human is a mess now. We_ _need to keep her alive till the Prince arrives and wait to see him in pain then our revenge is complete."_ She heard Zaniya's voice and gasped.

 _"Do you...think it will work? I mean, what if he gets really mad and kills us all?"_ Zeru asked.

 _"Slim chance, my sweet daughter. We are creating a net to trap him."_ She laughed. _"We have to capture Trunks tomorrow and kill him. No Spawn of that bitch shall live."_

Veera's breathing all but stopped. She waited patiently for them to leave before pouring water to clean the soap studs. Her hands were shaking and eyes burned.

Oh, she need to get help! What did they do to Bulma? Where was she?

She threw on clothes and took Trunks in her arms with shaky hands. 

Who can help her? Right, Paragus and Broly!

She had to see them immediately and beg them to help her find Bulma.

 

She went to her room and took out a black veil. Her heart was slamming in her rib-cage and tears rolled down her cheeks silently. "I have to save Bulma..." She cried. Veera covered her body with the cloak and held Trunks close to her chest. She ran out of the castle from the back door. Her legs felt weak and rubbery but she forced them to move. Her mind was racing. How could Zaniya do this? She approached the forest soon but did not stop to take a breath. Trunks wiggled in her arms impatiently and tried to set free but she held him tight to her chest, "Shh...settle down, baby." Her feet tangled with a rock and she fell on the ground roughly, scrapping her knee and making the blood flow. She hissed in pain when someone touched her arm. Oh, no...she was caught!

"No, let me go!" She shouted and held the baby tight.

"Veera...its me, Raditz." She blinked her eyes when she heard the familiar voice.

"R-Raditz?" She whispered.

"What are you doing here at this time?" He helped her stand up.

Her eyes hardened, "Mind your damn business!"

"But...you are hurt and crying..." He winced seeing the blood.

"I am fine. I have to go." She rubbed at the tears and turned to start walking again.

"Wait! Where are you going and why do you have Trunks?" He questioned again.

"I need to see Broly. I-I need his help," She let the truth slip only in the hopes of shortening their reunion.

"Broly? Why? What can he help you with that I can't?" The tall Saiyan's eyes hardened with fiery jealousy.

" _A lot_. Now leave, please. I am in a hurry." She quickened her pace.

"I am coming with you. I-I won't let you walk here alone at a time like this especially if you are in trouble," he stated and walked beside her.

Veera gave him the nastiest glare she could make. Her time was scarce and he was just wasting it, "Leave me the fuck _alone_."

Raditz matched her glare and hauled her on his backside making her yelp in surprise, "There. Now let's go and see Broly. _I am here for you_ , Veera. Whether you want to believe it or not, I am here..."

.

 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

"...put me down, Raditz!" Veera wheezed for the hundredth time but he was not listening.

"You shouldn't strain your _injured_ legs," He simply stated and continued his quick pace towards the small house in the deep forest. Veera gulped and looked down at Trunks who was _literally_ squashed to her chest while she held onto Raditz's neck with one hand. The baby was half awake as it was his bed time already. Soon, they reached to their desired place and he put her down. Veera brushed her dress and knocked on the door twice. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Raditz looking at her continuously, no wonder he was curious to know about the purpose of her visit. She felt a bit reluctant in letting him know though. After all, he had made it clear how he feels about all the aliens staying at Vegetasie. So, it was certain that Bulma's missing news would not matter to him.

The door opened and a very confused looking Broly stood there while scratching his head, "Veera? What are you doing here?"

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she couldn't help it. She lunged forward and hugged him, "Oh, Broly...its so, so _bad_...I need your help."

He was taken aback by her fluid movement. After his shock wore down, Broly patted her backside awkwardly, "What happened? Please...come inside and then we will talk."

Veera removed herself from his chest and nodded her head, silently rubbing her tears. The both of them heard a growl from behind and turned to see Raditz standing there wearing an angry scowl.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't touch her like that-" He started but she cut in. "I don't have time for this. You helped me and I am grateful for that but you can leave now."

"Yeah, _like hell_! I am staying here as long as you are," Saying that, he shoved the door open and stepped inside the house along with them. Veera glared at him but he paid her no mind.

"Finish your job and then I'll take you back to the castle with me," He crossed his arms.

"Veera? Is that you?" Paragus stood up from in front of the fireplace and rubbed his wet hands on a towel. "What is it, dear? Is something the matter?"

"Yes...Bulma...she is in trouble. They want to _kill_ her," She cried, fresh tears falling from her cheeks. The three Saiyans gasped at the same time hearing her words.

"Who? Why?" Broly asked first. His father held up his hand, "Let's settle down on the couch. Here, give me Trunks and relax." He took the sleepy baby from her arms and cradled him gently while Broly helped her settle down on the couch.

"Get her a glass of water, son." Paragus pointed towards their small kitchen. Broly nodded his head and went. Raditz took that exact moment to sit beside Veera and wrapped her snugly in his arms. Seeing her with Broly earlier had angered him greatly. His possessive Saiyan instincts were soaring. Veera tried to push him away for a second but seeing how insistent he was being, she relented. They gave her time to drink water and calm her nerves. Next, the three men stared at her expectantly. She rubbed her swollen eyes before speaking again, "Bulma had been missing all morning and at first I didn't think too much about it but as the day rolled on and she didn't return...I suspected that she must be in trouble."

Veera swallowed. Her voice was shaking and she was unable to continue. Raditz squeezed her right hand for support, "Then what happened?"

"I-I was showering when I overheard a conversation between Zaniya and her daughter that they had captured Bulma and...and that she was on the verge of _dying_. They want the Prince to see her in this state before they kill her to take revenge. They also said that they want to kill Trunks."

"But why?" Paragus questioned. "And who else are involved in this plot?"

"Zaniya's eldest daughter was ordered by Price Vegeta to be killed _tortuously_ few months back because she hurt Bulma...maybe Zaniya wants to take revenge for that?" Veera replied.

"Turles...Napa and King Vegeta...heck, they all maybe _involved_ in this too. Remember the time they mixed something with the Prince's drink? They don't want Bulma to be the next ruler. So its a win, win situation for both of them or else why would a mere slave risk so much just to avenge her daughter?" Raditz asked. They all nodded their heads.

Veera made a pleading face, "We have to find and help her immediately."

"Also, we must inform Prince Vegeta." Broly included.

Raditz shook his head, "He is busy in the battle field right now accompanied by Napa and the King himself. If they know the reason for his sudden departure, they will change their plans. We have to set out tonight and sweep the whole Palace for her."

"We don't have much time. Who knows what condition she might be in right now? Also, you guys may not know this but...Bulma is pregnant again." She sobbed. They all took sharp breaths hearing that.

"Gods...that is messed up," Paragus frowned, rocking Trunks gently in his arms.

"Yes, we have to go right now."

"You are not going." Raditz told her.

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. _Was he crazy?_

"It's far too dangerous for you. Besides, you are injured. We need to fully concentrate on finding her without having to worry about you. So, you will stay here and look after the baby." He said with determination.

"He is right," Paragus agreed. "You stay here with Broly while I go and check everything with Raditz."

"But..." She was speechless.

"No, no..." Raditz shook his head. "Broly _comes_ with me to check things."

"But I am not allowed near the castle. My ban still lasts for three more days." He said meekly.

"Doesn't matter. The Prince will forgive everything if you can save Bulma. Now, let's not waste time. Paragus, you have to be alert. We still don't know the _numbers_. There might be more people involved in this and if they want Trunks, they will come here as well." Raditz stood up.

"You are right." He nodded his head and turned towards Veera, "Did you have dinner, dear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now come with me. I will show you to Broly's room where you can take rest with the child."

"Wait. Do you have a first- aid kit? She hurt her leg while coming here." Raditz pointed at the wound which had stopped bleeding but was covered in dirt at the moment.

Paragus handed him a box and asked them to follow him. The long haired Saiyan carried Veera in his arms.

"You are manhandling me way too much, you know," She hissed in his ear.

"And you are being too harsh at me without any reason." He bit her ear playfully. Raditz placed her on the bed and leaned down to inspect her legs. He began to clean and bandage it wordlessly. She watched his face while he worked. "I am sorry."

"What?" He mumbled, putting everything back in the box after the dressing was done.

"I said I am sorry for being so mean to you before." She repeated.

He gave her a crooked smile, "It's fine."

She gulped and looked down, "Promise me...you will come and get me as soon as you guys find her."

He stood up and brushed her hair and kissed her forehead gently, "I will."

 

Ten minutes later, both Broly and Raditz were flying in the direction of the castle.

"So, what's the plan?" The younger Saiyan asked, sounding very eager for this rescue mission.

"There is _no_ plan." Raditz sneered at him, "You do your think, _kid_ and I do mine." Saying that, he sped up and flew a good distance in front to start his own search.

"Why is he so mean?" Broly pouted his lips and continued his steady pace, praying and hoping dearly that he gets to save his best friend.

.

Queen Salada's mind was in a _wreak_. She had spent the whole night over-analyzing the _fiery_ moment spent with Bardock. Her heart was bleeding with the thought that- _she had cheated_. And not only that. She had let one moment of weakness get the _worst_ of her and ruin the beautiful friendship she had with him. Salada knew that she would never be able to look at him the same way. What surprised her more was the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about how good he had _felt_ and _tasted_. Every time she closed her eyes...the passion glazed eyes of Bardock swam in her mind. His hot breath ghosted on her face. The way he held her roughly while tasting her lips drove her crazy...

She had successfully spent the majority of the day locked up in her small room. On two occasions, she did go to the kitchen to get some food. She had been shocked to see the bowls of food already prepared by Bardock for _her._ She did not deserve it. She truly did not _deserve_ his thoughtfulness and care for her.

He had not graced her with his presence but somehow he still made sure to _look after_ her. He gave her the much needed space...which made the Queen _like_ him even more.

It was evening and she was going crazy after being cramped up in her room for so long. Outside, she heard the voices of...Tarble and Gure which made her cheery instantly. The female Saiyan quickly opened the door and followed the voices to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Gure's parents sitting there as well and talking with Bardock. They introduced themselves immediately and the three of them started chatting comfortably while Gure and Bardock arranged the plates with all the food they had brought from their home.

"Your Tarble is such a well raised man," Gure's mother complimented. She was a bubbly lady who spoke a lot.

"Yes, he is." The Queen smiled. Their conversation went smoothly for a long time until the foods were brought to the table. Bardock placed a plate in front of her, brushing his finger with hers purposely and making her shiver. She glanced at him for the first time since last night and her breath almost stopped seeing the _hungry_ look he gave her. She gazed down at her food and nibbled slowly, too afraid to make sense of his wild look.

"We will be heading home tomorrow around ten when the sun is up and the mist clears a bit," She heard Bardock saying to them.

"Well, in that case Tarble and I will come to say our goodbyes before that. We will provide you with all the food you might need in the whole journey," Gure smiled.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I am sure we will manage somehow." Bardock interjected.

"It's alright. It doesn't take long for me to cook since I have my _super_ speed." She grinned.

They left afterwards saying goodbye and the Queen found herself once again back in the solitary of her room. She took out a few books from her bag and started reading to spend the time but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering off to her Saiyan _room-mate_. Her breathing increased thinking about his _ravenous_ stare. The book dropped from her slack grip and she found her hands cupping her breasts through the gown. A low moan escaped wantonly from her parted lips. Her lower regions flooded rapidly with arousal. She had never felt this way before. The Queen was astonished at her own behavior. _What has become of her?_ _Since when does she act like such a hussy?_

Groaning in irritation, she got up from the bed and took few necessary things to go and shower. Maybe the warm water will ease this _craziness._ She got naked and slid the glass stall close before turning the tap on. Warm water glided down her hair to her body delightfully and made her sigh. However, her peace moment was short lived when she heard a _thud_ outside. Her eyes opened and she slid the glass a little to peek outside. It was _him._

"Get out," She said with as much authority as she could muster but he was _unmoving._ She watched with mortification as he started to strip out of his armor."What is the meaning of this?"

"I have to shower, my Queen." He smirked devilishly.

"Use the other washroom. Why are you here?"

His eyes darkened and roamed her body shamelessly, " _I heard you._ "

"What...?" She gasped.

He dropped his pants next, standing in front of her unabashed with his _goods_ in full display. The Queen suddenly felt lightheaded seeing his hefty cock. She stood there helpless as he walked towards her with confident steps. Bardock opened the glass wider, making a loud noise which made her jump slightly. He stepped inside which crowded the already small space. Her breathing hitched when he pushed her against the tiled wall while water poured on their bodies steadily. "I heard your sexy moans earlier...You must be still _unsatisfied_. Let me serve you." He crooned in her ear.

"Bardock, I don't think..." He swallowed her words with a rough kiss that she _did not_ see coming. Her resistance shimmered away in seconds feeling his aggression. Her own fingers slipped into his wet hair and tugged the strands roughly, pulling his head impossibly closer to her. Their tongues dueled crazily and hands explored each other's body. His muscles felt delicious under her fingertips. He found her tight body sexy as hell. She had the most perfect breasts, hips and thighs ever. His lips sucked on her neck and lowered to give her erect nipples attention. Salada was high with his sexual charges. She moaned, groaned and panted. Every sound from her lips only fueled his lust for exploring her body further. He kissed her hipbones and parted her thighs.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, suddenly feeling self- conscious.

"Shh...just let me take care of you," He spoke against her skin. His rough voice made her whimper. She watched with amazement as he nuzzled her upper thighs and breathed in her musky scent. He blew air on her pussy and watched as she shook.

"Bardock...wait-" She whined when his lips touched her core and swiped up. He did not stop there but continued with few more licks. Her body trembled and her fingers took purchase in his hair again. He parted her nether lips with his finger tips and pushed his tongue inside her tight channel making her scream in pleasure. Bardock grinned when he felt her thighs shaking uncomfortably. He gripped her right thigh with one hand and shoved a single digit inside her. "Oh..." She cried out.

He pushed another finger inside and curled them, slipping in and out her wetness while lapping her engorged clit. "That feels...so good." She moaned.

"Hmm...it does..." He hummed against her core and fucked his fingers roughly in her pussy. His eyes took note of every beautiful expression on her face. She looked so sexy when she lost herself in pleasure like that. He growled feeling the hard tugs on his hair and slipped his fingers out, making her completely sit on his face.

"Oh, my Gods...Bardock, fuck!" She let out a throaty scream, humping his lips. He enjoyed the flavorful liquid that secreted from her love hole and poured into his mouth. Soon she was having the wildest orgasm. Black dots appeared in her vision as she was floating high with the rapture that started off on her toes and traveled to her whole body.

She panted, feeling totally powerless. Bardock set her feet on the ground and hugged her naked form to his. Their chest brushing tantalizingly. He placed a single kiss on her neck and turned the water off. She shivered in his powerful hold and closed her eyes when he dried them both using his power. The Saiyan carried her to her bed and placed her gently and followed in after her. 

"What do you think you are doing now?" She mumbled. Her body was still buzzing from the unbelievable pleasure that he had made her feel.

"Shh...It's the coldest night here since our arrival. Let me keep you warm and _toasty_." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed at their nude state, "But...let's at least get _dressed_."

He gave a sexy chuckle and pulled her body closer. He placed his face on the curve of her neck, "The warmth _spreads_ better this way."

He was right. His naked skin was so warm and felt amazing on hers no matter how _immoral_ it was. He tangled their legs together and pressed his buff body against her backside. His... _hard-on_ rested on the curve of her butt cheeks teasingly and his breath fanned her neck. _How was she supposed to sleep this way?_

But she did. She had the best sleep of her life. The Queen couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe and protected in someone's arms while having blissful dreams in her sleep.

.

Two hours had passed away quickly and still there was no sign of her. Broly's spirits were done but he had promised himself that he would not stop tonight at any cost.

_He would save Bulma._

The Saiyan flew at the backside of the castle and inspected it from afar. He gazed at the wide building and mentally calculated which part looked the most _sketchy_. Unable to decide because there were too many rooms, he thought of peeking in each and every of them. After fifteen minutes, the young Saiyan was rubbing his eyes. This backside belonged to the slaves mainly and his innocent eyes had seen a bit _too much_. He was mentally scolding himself when he saw someone coming from afar. Broly quickly hid behind the nearest tall tree in the garden and watched. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. _Turles..._ Yes, his father and Veera had mentioned earlier that he was one of the culprits.

When Turles disappeared through the windows of one of the top floors, he came out of the hiding place and went to get a closer look. His heart was jumping like crazy and he touched his chest, trying to calm down but it was no use. Finally, when he was close enough, he peered through the window. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he gagged after smelling something nasty inside. Then he saw _her_...

Well, he saw a mop of blue but he was certain it was her! Turles was whispering something to her but she was still, not moving an inch. Worry clawed his heart. When Turles kicked at her leg, he couldn't stand it anymore and burst inside shouting-

"Hey, stop it this instant!"

.

 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Broly _charged_ at Turles with all the strength that he could muster, knocking him on the ground and landing swift punches on his stupid face. However, Turles was quick at gaining back the momentum and pinned the younger Saiyan's body below his and punched back, "You have come again to jeopardize my plans?" He sneered at Broly.

Broly growled and kicked him hard, throwing his enemy's body across the room. Then he stood and rubbed his bleeding nose, "You are an awful person for doing that to her! I will not spare you."

To his shock, Turles just threw his head back and laughed. His expression changed soon and he gave Broly an angry sneer, "You are the real _traitor._ You want to give the power of Vegetasie in the hands of that filthy human?"

"Bulma is not filthy. She is the _nicest_ person I have ever met!" Broly's body vibrated with untamed rage. He was about to pounce on Turles again when suddenly something dropped on his body from above, trapping him. It was a net of some kind. The Saiyan thrashed around and fired shots but it stayed rigid.

"Aw, so sad. Looks like you are trapped, my friend." Turles mocked him.

"What-What's happening? Why am I unable to set free?" He panicked. "Let me go! Free me!"

"And why would I do that?" Turles leered. "These nets were used by the _cold empire_ and luckily we had some in stock. Initially, we had brought this one for stopping Prince Vegeta when he gets here but since you are early to the party, enjoy the treat. Good luck to you in finding yourself out of that."

Broly kept on thrashing and kicking but nothing happened. He stopped and turned towards the door when Turles spoke again, "Enjoy your reunion with your human friend. After all, she is going to _die_ very soon."

"Nooo!" He shouted when the door closed. Broly turned sideways where Bulma's body was laying prone on the ground, still not moving. The place was covered in bad odor, like she had vomited and was forced to toilet in the same place where they kept her captive. 

"Bulma, can you hear me?" He asked. "It's me, Broly! I came to save you, princess but they...trapped me too." He told her hopelessly.

"Bulma! Please say something..."

Still no answer. Was she sleeping? Was she okay? He swallowed thickly and tried again, "Please...answer me. I know you have been lonely for a while but I am here now. I promise...we will survive this together." Broly sat down with a sigh. Why was he always such a disappointment? Why couldn't he do one thing right? "Bulma!" He shouted again. When she was still quiet, he tried to feel her energy. It was dim... _weaker_ than ever before and worry ebbed him. She needed some serious medical attention now. He fought against the trap again but it was no use. Broly prayed that Raditz finds them soon. He was their only hope now.

Few minutes passed before his ears picked up soft words, "...no more...please..."

"Bulma?" He called again.

"No more pain...I-I can't..." She whispered.

"Hey, turn around and look at me!" Broly cheered her and then begged her but it seemed like his words were not reaching her ears.

_No more pain._

_No more pain._

_No more pain._

She kept chanting the same words over and over again in a haunted voice. What was she doing? Who was she begging? Broly called out to her repeatedly but she paid him no attention.

"What happened to her? Oh, what had they done to her?" He couldn't help but let the tears set free.

.

Vegeta strolled inside the vast battle-ship after dinner was over. He stopped in front of a wide window and gazed out. He had been traveling in space from the age of six and was familiar with all the routes. A smirk stretched on his lips. _Four hours more till they land in Vegetasie._ Their fight with the Tuffles was the _shortest_ one ever. His father had proposed a plan to the Tuffle King which he had rejected so it took the Saiyans only thirty minutes to wash out their entire race and vanish their worthless planet out of the solar system for good. It had been a brief affair. Not even a day had been wasted on this and now they were traveling back home. "What a waste of time," The Prince mumbled. At least, these weaklings won't be pestering again by wanting _half_ of Vegetasie's unused lands.

Vegeta sighed thinking about his beautiful mate. _She loves him._ Every time he closes his eyes, he can picture her standing in front of him with a shy smile and saying those three words in her melodious voice. He missed her so _damn_ much and couldn't wait to have her soft body in his arms again. Oh, she is defiantly in for a lots of _loving_ when he reaches home. The Prince was already _hard_ thinking about it. He couldn't wait to kiss those sweet, pouty lips and pleasure her all night long. She was carrying his child now which made him prouder than ever. Which also reminded him that they have to see a doctor immediately. Vegeta wanted to make sure that Bulma's body is fully capable of carrying another half-Saiyan child. The difficulties of last time was still fresh in his mind and he wants to be more careful now. His feelings for her had...grown more and he wanted to make sure that she experience a smooth pregnancy.

Another pending job was the _mating ceremony_ to bond their souls together so that they can connect with each other while they are apart or in any kind of danger. Vegeta berated himself for not doing it earlier. If it was already done, he wouldn't have to miss her so badly on this trip. But he understood how everything happened so suddenly and was sure to remedy his mistake. The Prince almost laughed thinking about Bulma biting his neck. She was so fragile...would she be able to make a mark? He would make sure that she does. It turned him on immensely thinking about her marking him _as her man_. The Prince further thought about in which form the **_Saiyan God_** would bestow his blessings upon her when they summon him during the ceremony. Vegeta was sure that Bulma was already flawless in every single way. What more might she need? Yes, she had a pathetically _low_ power level but that didn't matter. She will never have the need to fight anyone. He would gladly fight all her battles for her. It was him who deserved to get a cleansed heart before he start their life together to get rid of all the pain he had ever brought to her. After all, a _monster_ like him didn't deserve a _sweet angel_ like her.

"You are not sleeping, son?" King Vegeta asked, standing beside him.

He just grunted, trying his best to avoid his father's meaning less questions.

"You might as well take some rest now..." The King said.

 _'After all, what you are about to witness soon can be really damaging for your mind...'_ The King thought smugly.

"Leave me," The Prince replied tersely.

"Of course..." He smirked and turned to leave. The Saiyan ruler had got news from Turles a few minutes ago that everything was going according to plan. It was really a matter of hours before the people of Vegetasie learns about who is being _replaced_ and who is going to be their next crowned _King_.

.

Queen Salada woke up the next morning with a start. She sat straight and clutched the bed sheets to cover her nudity. Her eyes fell to the empty spot on her bed where Bardock had slept last night. It smelt just like him... _She smelt just like him._ Her cheeks reddened and eyes fell on the small clock near her bed. It was eleven in the morning. They were supposed to leave at ten! She jumped up from the bed and halted her breathing. She couldn't hear the sound of the ship moving. _Strange..._ The female Saiyan went to take a quick shower. Her breathing fastened after seeing the shower stall and remembering the activities that took place the previous night. She wanted to be angry at herself and at Bardock but...for some reason, she couldn't. He had made her feel so good and done wicked things to her body that even her mate had never done. After dressing in her gown for the day, she checked her reflection in the mirror. The scar from the blast had all but faded, thanks to her Saiyan genes. Her face had a different glow. She looked happy, content and at the same time a good deal confused.

When she came downstairs, she was puzzled to see the door of the ship open. She glanced outside and saw both Tarble and Bardock releasing small energy blasts to the ice which was stuck to the ship. Bardock noticed her presence first and reported immediately, "Last night's blizzard had done this. When I started the ship in the morning, it wouldn't even budge. However, the weather is sunny now and we will be able to go but might have a short delay."

"Oh," Her shoulders dropped with the awful news.

Bardock bent down to work again and informed her, "There is food for you in the kitchen."

Nodding her head, she disappeared inside. She sat down and started eating while her mind wandered in different directions. She wondered how the battle with the Tuffles was going. Did they call it a truce or engage in fighting? Sighing, she stood up and cleaned her plates. Her thoughts then went to Vegeta. Will she tell him about her _confusing_ affair with Bardock? A more important question was, what would become of her and the scientist once they land in Vegetasie? They can't _ever_ be together. So many things were wrong about this. Firstly, she already had a mate. Secondly, they were people of different classes and then there was a fact that she was responsible for being the perfect role model for her people. What would they learn from this? _But did she want to be with him?_ This was the toughest question which set her mind into a turmoil.

She gasped when she felt soft breath on her neck and then strong arms wrapping around her waist. The devil was back...His rough voice whispered in her ear, "I can hear your thoughts churning. What are you thinking?"

How did he do it? He could read her mind even when they weren't _mated_ whereas it was a totally different situation with Vegeta.

"Just feeling...home sick," She told him the half truth and turned around, removing his arms from her body in the process. His stern eyes gave her a disapproving look, "I can smell your lies, your highness."

"Bardock...please. Not now." She sighed. She hated how vulnerable he could make her feel.

"Okay," He let out a deep breath and scratched the scar on his cheek. "The snow has been cleared. We will start in ten minutes so come out and say goodbye to Tarble and Gure."

She followed him out of the kitchen and met them outside the ship. The Queen hugged her son tightly, "I am so proud of you, Tarble and my only request is that you come visit us soon."

"Yes, mother." He hugged her back. Then she turned towards Gure, "Please take care of yourself and my son. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, your majesty." Gure shook hands with her. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before they were back in the ship, wearing seat-belts to fly.

.

Vegeta was the first to leave the ship when it landed. He flew the short distance from the space craft to the castle. His golden boots hit the ground and he was already running towards _her_ room. He couldn't wait to see his mate and child. He didn't care how over-eager he seemed at the moment. The Prince burst through her room impatiently and stopped. It was empty. Growing restless, he searched his own room, the garden, the dining halls and even the washroom of the maids. Still no sign of Bulma. "Where is she?" He grunted. Closing his eyes, he tried to track her power signal and...it was gone! His eyes snapped open. No, it can't be. He tried again and again...No sign of her. He tried to track Trunks but still no signal.

"The boy is the strong so why can't I sense him?" Vegeta growled. He stopped the nearest maid he could find and asked her about his family.

"Your highness, she has been missing since the last two days and a lot of us are thinking that she left the planet. There is a missing ship from the lab," The unaware maid replied.

**_Bulma...left him?_ **

He laughed humorlessly and then barked out, "You are wrong! She loves me. She can't...won't leave me!" 

"Sorry...your highness." She bowed her head and left.

Vegeta raked his fingers through his hair. Where does he go to find her?

The sickening part of his mind asked- _'What if all of these were a ploy to make you weak? What if she really had left?'_

_._

Turles was back for round two and he was agonizing Broly by touching Bulma inappropriately and saying dirty things.

"...then she came like a whore on my tongue. This earth bitch tastes so good, ya know?" He drawled. He held an almost empty bottle of wine in one hand.

Broly's fingers clenched tightly, "Stop it."

"There's more...I played with her pert breasts. So soft and squishy..." He continued.

"I said be quiet!" Broly shouted, unable to hear any more of this. His hands gripped the nets desperately.

The evil Saiyan leered at him, "I get why Prince Vegeta prefers this bitch...she taste exquisite and no doubt fucks like a pro!"

Sparks generated in Broly's palms. His teeth were clenched so tightly that blood was drawing. He felt a rush of power unlike any other.

Turles touched Bulma's bare knees, purring softly. "Do you want to see me fuck her tight pussy, stupid boy?"

"You will not touch her!" Broly screamed, his chest expanded with harsh breaths.

"Free show for you...now watch and learn some techniques. They will come handy for you in the future," Turles joked drunkenly and tore the last piece of cloth that was covering Bulma's lifeless body.

"I...told...you not to...fucking touch her!" Broly bellowed, his hair turning golden, black and then golden again in an instant. His eyes rolled backwards in so much anger that what was left was only scary whiteness.

"Huh...?" Turles was confused seeing the change in Broly's look and suddenly his thoughts went back to the time he saw Prince Vegeta in this brutal form. "You...you just turned Super Saiyan." He stuttered. His heart started to pound with sudden fright. He stood up on shaky legs and winced feeling the heat radiating from Broly. The room was lighted and sparks flew everywhere.

Broly roared out and ripped the net trap with his bare palms like it was nothing. He didn't stop there. He speedily flew in the direction of the drunk Saiyan. The next few seconds went in a blur. Turles was rooted to the spot, unable to even blink or escape when Broly gripped his throat strongly and snapped his neck away from his body, leaving him brutally dead on spot...

.

 

 

 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> I managed to get another fast update! The story is at a point that I can't wait anymore and just keep writing! Please let me know in the comments what do you think about it so far! All the silent readers, do make some noise lol :P
> 
> Anyways, there's still so much twists left. I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Thank you!
> 
> xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Vegeta's body was slumped on Bulma's bed carelessly. His face was nestled between few of her previously worn clothes, taking in her familiar flowery scent. His heart clenched with agony whenever he thought that Bulma had _left_ him. After so many failed attempts at escaping before, she had really done it this time.

_Where did she go?_

_Was she okay? Space was not a secure place for someone as fragile as her._

_Oh, no...what if something bad happened to her and Trunks?  
_

Vegeta's eyes widened. He had to know where she went. The Prince was certain that if she took one of their spaceships, it could be tracked easily from here.

_But can he bring her back here?_

_How will their relationship be after this?_

_Why did she have to **ruin** everything they had in this way?_

He exited her room to visit the lab and talk about the direction of her travel. There he met the Saiyan who was 'in-charge' of maintaining all the spacecrafts.

"What do you wish to know, my lord?" Onio asked.

"I have been informed that one of the space-vehicles is _missing_. Tell me about its whereabouts immediately." The Prince demanded. 

"Right," The short Saiyan typed few buttons on a monitor and then spoke again, "The vehicle code is VCC-11. It traveled to Planet _Kanassa_ few days ago and appears to be coming in the direction of Vegetasie now. The craft requires 46 hours more to reach its destination." 

" _What?_ Any info on the passengers?"

"Yes...it's being run by our scientist- Bardock. Also, our majesty- Queen Salada is traveling along too." Onio concluded. The Prince was puzzled. This meant that Bulma had not left the planet yet. He had clearly _misjudged_ her. But where the hell was she now? The Prince's silent thinking was interrupted when he felt a power surge nearby. It increased very rapidly...to an extent of becoming a _Super Saiyan_. What the hell was going on? He rushed out of the castle and followed the signal to the backside. His eyes instantly focused on the top floor from where bright, golden light was coming out. He flew there speedily and glanced through the broken window. He was just in time to see Broly _ripping off_ someone's head mercilessly from a body. Vegeta blanched when he realized who the dead Saiyan was. _Turles..._

"What the fuck is going on?" His loud voice boomed. Broly turned to face him. His body was still vibrating with rage. He pointed in another direction and replied in a gruff voice, "You have to help her now."

_Help who?_

The Prince strained his eyes to see who Broly was pointing at. Amidst the golden aura, his eyes could make out the shape of a pale body and...blue hair? 

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted. He dashed inside and was near her in seconds. The sight that greeted him made his stomach lurch.

**_No, no, no...It can't be!_ **

It was _her_ and...she was _naked_. Why was her hands and legs tied like...an animal? Her entire body was covered in thousands of _angry_ red cuts, her face paler than usual and mouth agape. Vegeta's knees weakened seeing her in this condition. He stumbled down and cupped her cheeks with a gentleness that he did not know he possessed. His hands trembled when he inspected her face closely. Both her pale cheeks were covered in hand-prints, her lips contained big cuts, her eyes swollen. She looked so thin...like she had been kept starved for a long time. Her hair was so dirty that it appeared almost _green_. She looked nothing like his Bulma... _his_ _beautiful mate_. Vegeta's eyes burned. _Who did this to her?_

_What was this disgusting smell?_

"Who...did this?" he gasped. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks but he took no note of it.

"You have to take her to the doctor now, Prince Vegeta," Broly said from behind.

But Vegeta couldn't move. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Broly slamming the shackles to free her. He quickly pulled her nude form against his chest to hide her. His body was shaking from pain.

"She has to be checked immediately. There is a baby growing inside her," Broly stated. The younger Saiyan had powered down and wasn't feeling any better himself.

Vegeta gasped. How could he forget? His mate was pregnant. What if they...lose the child? _He would never recover from this..._ He placed his shaky fingers on her pulse point. It was beating but very slowly...like she had only minutes to live. His fingers ghosted over the little bump on her stomach. He was on his feet in an instant, "Lead me...to the medical wing."

Broly nodded his head and flew out of the window. Vegeta took his red cape off from his armor and wrapped it around her body protectively, "Hang on, Bulma... _please_. I-I got you now."

The two Saiyans flew towards the medical area where Vegeta barked orders immediately. While Dr. Gero readied the regeneration tank, he had Dr. Caulifla check Bulma's body in another room. The Prince's eyes were fixed on Bulma the whole time while the female doctor took some tests. When she left to study the results, Vegeta touched Bulma's frail hand. He leaned down and kissed several times on the wounds of her face, "I-I am so...so _sorry_ for not keeping you safe...and to ever doubt your loyalty, _my mate_." His fingers brushed the dirt of her hair when Gero knocked the door to signal that everything was ready. The Prince himself put her inside the tank with a breathing mask. He pushed the buttons and checked the time it would take to recover her fully.

 **_10 hours._ ** _Fuck._

He didn't think he could wait that long to see her well and happy again. The Prince was dying to see her sparkly blue eyes, her charming smile and melodic laughter. He would wait. For her, he would do _anything_. Vegeta glanced at her once more before leaving the room. He ordered several men to guard the door, "If any of you _fuck up_ , I will _slaughter_ you!"

"Y-Yes, your highness." The six men gulped and bowed their head.

Next, the Prince met Broly again. The younger Saiyan was drinking a bottle of juice as his head was pounding after his transformation for the very first time.

"I want to know every _single_ detail about what happened after I left but first...do you know where is Trunks?" He asked.

"He is in our house." Broly replied.

"Take me there. I need to see him," Vegeta commanded. He was in full business mode now. His small moment of _weakness_ had passed and now he was ready to get to the heart of the matter. Every single person who had hurt his mate would _pay_ heavily. His fingers clenched. _The Prince would make sure of it._

_._

"...Trunks, calm down...please..." Veera begged.

"...Mama...Ma..ma...." The baby cried. He had pronounced his _first_ ever word two hours ago but there was no time for rejoicing this accomplishment because he had been thrashing and crying since then. The baby was seeking for his _mother_ and refused to be comforted by anyone else. Paragus had tried after Veera got tired but nothing was helping at the moment. The two of them were still trying to calm the upset child when there was a series of rapid knocks on the door.

"I'll check, you stay here." Paragus told her and went to unlock the door. He was surprised to see his son and...Prince Vegeta at his doorstep.

"Your highness," He bowed quickly.

"Where is my son?" Vegeta got inside and searched. The Prince had to know for sure that the boy was well because he couldn't _sense_ him. His ears picked the sound coming from upstairs and he sprinted there. He burst through the closed door.

"Prince Vegeta!" Veera gasped.

The boy's crying ceased for a moment as he regarded his father curiously. Very slowly, the baby reached out his small hands towards Vegeta, begging to be picked.

"We tried to comfort him for hours now but he wouldn't listen," She informed. "Here, take him. He wants to be in your arms."

Vegeta hesitated for few seconds before taking the wiggling child in both of his hands but also keeping him at an arms length. Trunks squirmed impatiently and then jumped forward to burrow his face on his father's neck. He let out soft sniffling sounds and babbles. The Prince supported his small backside with one hand and asked, "Why couldn't I sense him?"

Veera reached forward and took out a small device from the baby's finger, "We gave this to him to shield his power as his life was in _danger_."

The Prince closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face Broly, "I want to know everything now."

 

They settled on the couch downstairs and everyone told Vegeta what they knew straight away. Raditz came back in the middle of the conversation and joined in. Currently, the Prince was forming a timeline to see which event took place after another, "They took Bulma the same night I left and it wasn't until the next mid-night that Broly found her, right?."

"Yes," The young Saiyan nodded his head.

Vegeta's mind was reeling from so many new information. He had learned all the details from Broly about how they _tortured_ her. Turles was already dead and he _envied_ for not being the one to kill him. But it didn't matter now. He still had a big job to finish.

The Prince couldn't believe that his own family was involved in this... _his father, uncle and cousin along with few others._ It all made sense now. His father never liked his _association_ with Bulma. Another big proof was that the King joined the battle with the Tuffles few hours later. Fuck, he must have made his dirty plans with Bulma successful here first before leaving. They will all _pay_ for this, one after another. They will learn the true _consequences_ of what happens for messing with his innocent _mate_. His thoughts were interrupted when Trunks stood on his thighs and tapped his cheeks with both hands in a playful manner. Vegeta stared at the boy's light blue eyes. _Just like his mother's._  

He stood up and handed the boy to Veera before announcing to everyone, "I have to go now."

"Prince Vegeta...when can we meet Bulma?" Veera asked hesitantly, tears running down her cheeks. She was feeling sick after knowing about her friend's poor condition.

"She wakes in about six hours. You can see her then." He nodded at her.

The Prince was flying at full speed in the opposite direction of the castle. He had to let everything out or he was sure to _burst._ The lifeless face of Bulma flashed before his eyes and he stopped. He was above a deserted place now. There were rocky mountains and a sea surrounding him. Vegeta imagined Bulma thrashing against the metal binds, crying and _begging_ for them to stop. She must have been so _scared_...She had _needed_ him then and he wasn't there for her. _He had failed her._

Vegeta shouted at the open sky. His hands filled with energy which he shot at the mountains, watching them crumbling into dust. He yelled again and again, shooting ki balls everywhere. His head spun and eyes clouded when he roared out. Sparks cackled around him as he transformed. He did not stop there... _he couldn't._ His muscles bulged and arms expanded as he kept screaming. He watched the waves getting bigger with his feral power and the sky darkening rapidly. The Prince closed his eyes and seethed, his hair lengthened and pointed higher. The surrounding nature took the abuse of his incredible power. It started raining suddenly. His eyes finally opened and he panted hard. The Saiyan had never felt more _powerful_. He was certain that he had reached the _second_ critical phase of _super saiyan._

Vegeta didn't need this much power to fight those pesky fools. But their actions had triggered such power in him and he was glad for it. Smirking, he blasted towards the palace. His speed had _tripled_ and he reached there in no time. The Prince dropped to the ground and walked slowly inside. The soldiers and maids stood back and watched their Prince with newer eyes. Vegeta slammed the door of the courtroom open. The advisors, few fighters, maids, Napa and King Vegeta stared at him in silence. 

"What is it, son-" His father began. He roughly pulled him and Napa by the neck and dragged them out in front of all these people. They struggled hard in his solid grip and tried to speak but Vegeta gave them no chance. Soon, they were standing in the opening of the _dungeon_. Vegeta entered in one of the bigger cells and threw them on the ground.

"Get Rece and Cece," He barked at the guard who raced to follow the Prince's command.

"Vegeta, you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He gritted his teeth and pulled out thick, metal chains from one of the cabinets.

Napa got the hint immediately and shot a ki blast at his backside, trying hard for escape. Vegeta turned around and squashed it with his gloved right-hand, _"Pathetic."_

"I see no meaning in this. _Explain_ to me why you brought us here at once!" The King demanded. Vegeta dropped the metals and punched his father's stomach, making him fall on the ground in pain.

"I am about to give you the _taste_ of your own medicine. Only this time, it will be much more _bitter_." He spat out.

"I-I don't get it..." The Saiyan leader wheezed.

Vegeta yanked his hair up, tearing few strands in the process, "You will pay for what you have done to _my mate_."

"I-I...did this for you...for your betterment," he lied.

"Tch," Vegeta threw his body back.

"You wanted to see us, your highness?" The twin siblings entered the cell and bowed their heads in respect.

"Yes," Vegeta licked his lips and grinned, "I want you both to tie this _fuckers_ and cast your _magic_ on them. Make sure they _feel_ it but don't kill yet."

Their eyes widened seeing whom the Prince was referring to, "But..."

"Yes, it's the _dull-witted_ King. Do you have any problem with that?" Vegeta glared. The pair shook their heads and set to work while the Prince stood back. His power radiated in waves and lit the cell with his strength, reminding everyone who the real _boss_ was.

"Oh, I am about to have so much fun with you. Such hunky men..." Cece purred, quickly getting into her role. The girl was a master of inflicting _pain_ and Vegeta's _gem_ when it came to interrogation. The Prince was so glad to make proper use of his _resources_ today. Rece undressed both their captives and stepped aside, letting his sister have her moment with the fire whips. Both brothers cried out when the instrument brushed against their skin, igniting the pain.

"Rece, gag their mouths. I do not wish to hear their pathetic cries," Vegeta ordered. The brother took out two red, rubber balls and proceeded to put it on the bound Saiyans' mouth.

"You will _regret_ this, Vegeta. This planet will face its _doom_ because of you!" The King thrashed and resisted before a ball was shoved in his mouth and locked from behind.

" _Me_? It was me who saved Vegetasie from the clutches of the _Cold_ after years of enslavement! What exactly did you do besides making my life a _misery_? You just wasted your time drinking and fucking every slave girl you could get your _dirty_ hands on when you could have _trained_." Vegeta balled up his fists in anger. He stepped forward and punched hard on his face, possibly breaking the bone of his nose.

"Do your job properly, I will be back to check your progress," He told the siblings before walking out.

 

It was time to see his beautiful _mate_ again. _His angel._ Vegeta powered down as he walked towards the med-bay. He found Caulifla waiting with the reports.

"What's the prognosis?" He asked after sitting down.

"Your highness, earlier you had informed me that Bulma is pregnant which is absolutely true. She is sixteen weeks along now and after she wakes up, I can run down few more tests to show you the position of the child and reveal the gender as well."

Vegeta nodded. His palms sweaty, "And?"

"From what I saw earlier, she had been through a very _rough_ experience and while the regeneration rank will heal the scars on her body, it will not be able to take away the scar from her mind. So, in the next few months its better to handle her gently. She should not be stressed at all because it will affect the baby as well as her health immensely."

"I-I...was informed that...she has been _raped_..." Vegeta swallowed.

Caulifla shook her head, "There has been no evidence of that."

"Are you certain?" The Prince's eyes widened but he did not want to be too hopeful.

"Yes, absolutely. There has been signs of abuse all over her body but that particular region has been unharmed. Often times the person who assaults likes to provoke by saying such things."

"Thank goodness..." Vegeta sighed, his body felt light to some extent.

"Please excuse me now, Prince Vegeta," She smiled and left.

Vegeta stayed behind till it was time for Bulma to wake. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Her friends were waiting outside while he was the only one in the room with her. He held his breath when the countdown dropped to seconds. When the machine beeped and stopped, he lifted the lid. Inside, she was still laying unconscious with the mask on. His eyes scanned her pristine body. _Good as new. Perfect..._ He pulled her body up and dressed her in a clean sheet before placing her on the bed. The Prince called back everyone inside the room. The group circled her and waited on baited breath for her _awaking_. Broly and Veera were shaking with excitement. Trunks was sleeping in the arms of Paragus so he stood a distance back.

"Bulma...can you hear me?" Vegeta whispered, nudging her cheeks lightly. Her eyelashes moved and she moaned in her sleep.

"Wake up, woman. I can't wait to see those _gorgeous_ eyes." He encouraged.

Her eyes blinked slowly and they all cheered. "C'mon, Bulma. You can do it!" Veera laughed, jumping up and down.

Vegeta grinned when he saw her movements getting more often. Her eyes slowly opened fully. It took few seconds for her to adjust to the bright light. She stared above, at their faces in confusion. Vegeta _laughed_. He couldn't believe a sound like this could come out of his mouth. He helped her sit up, both of his hands supporting her from the sides while he peered at her face. He quickly kissed her soft cheek, "How are you feeling?"

She glanced at him with her big, blue eyes and her lips stretched into a sleepy smile. Her lips moved as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it you want to say, princess?" Broly grinned.

She gazed at Vegeta's eyes with so much love and care that it surprised him when she said, "...you...have his...eyes..."

Vegeta frowned, "Whose eyes, Bulma?"

She opened her mouth again and closed. Bulma tried again and after seconds, she finally whispered, "... _Prince Vegeta_."

What?

"But I am Prince Vegeta!" The Saiyan insisted but Bulma gave him a blank look before shutting her eyes again, surrendering to fatigue.

"No, no...open your eyes again...let me see them." he urged her.

"It's better to let her sleep now. She needs lots of rest," Dr. Gero advised but the Prince couldn't shake away the awful feeling that his mate may not have recognized him at all.

.

 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Vegeta felt _empty._ He stood in the balcony and gazed at the starless night. It had been a while since they have brought Bulma back to his room from the medical center and so far, her recovery was still _questionable_. She had rested for hours and whenever she woke up, she just stared at him with blank, haunted blue eyes. Not a single word had left her lips and she had not eaten anything too which worried him greatly. The Prince knew how damaging it can be for the child growing within her. Sighing, he went back inside.

"...you have to eat, please..." her alien friend was begging endlessly.

"Leave it. She won't eat," Vegeta rubbed his tired eyes. His patience was thinning considerably with each passing moment.

"But it's not good for her or the baby! She has to eat something or the doctors will have no choice but hook her with the saline to give her subsistence," Veera insisted, she had a bowl of soup in one hand and a basket of meat sandwiches in another.

"Yes, but she is not getting it. Is she? So, stop forcing and leave her alone!" He snapped making Veera flinch. Her eyes quickly filled-up with tears and she burst out of the room while sobbing.

 _Fuck._ Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _That girl_ certainly did not deserve his outburst but he was finding it hard to control his anger. He glanced at Bulma who was sitting on his bed, her backside against the headboard while her eyes stared at the white wall silently, as if it was the universe's most fascinating spectacle. The Prince marched towards her and gripped both her shoulders with his rough hands and shook her violently, "What is your _deal_ , woman?"

She just stared at him, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Are you going to say something or not?"

_No words..._

"Tell me that you are angry at me...slap me!" He yelled.

"...tell me that you _hate_ me for not being there for you...but for the love of Gods don't look at me this way!" Vegeta pleaded.

_Nothing._

Vegeta slumped on the floor and buried his head on her lap. His fingers holding her soft hands gently. His chest heaved and eyes burned with an unknown emotion. He wanted to cry, scream and _destroy_ something so badly. But he refrained himself...After a long time, the Prince finally lifted his head and stared at her again. He brought her smooth palms and held them against his own cheeks.

"You can continue this for as long as you want but...in the end I will have you back. I will have _my_ Bulma back...." He promised and glided her right hand down to the center of his chest. " _You_ **_own_ **_my_ _heart_. Every single heartbeat is for you...and I will be _damned_ if I give up on you...and on _us_. So, let me _help_ you get better."

Her eyes suddenly became droopy with sleep, as if she had not heard a word of his emotional declaration. His face fell with disappointment.

"You are tired and must rest," he stood up to help her into a laying-down position on his soft bed but she surprised him by getting up from it. Vegeta observed silently as she walked towards the nearest wall and at first sat down beside it. Then she gracefully laid down on the floor, curling her legs beneath her body and finally closing her eyes to sleep.

Vegeta's heart _clenched_ in pain seeing this display. Bulma had been in this same position for _hours_ when she was taken as a captive that her body has become accustomed to laying down in this pattern. When he was certain that she had actually fallen asleep, he carried her back to the bed and got under the covers beside her. Vegeta held her small body close to his chest while he allowed himself to finally fall asleep.

 

The next morning, the Prince crossed his arms and watched as Dr. Gero fitted certain tubes in Bulma's body to send nutrition inside. She didn't even flinch when the needles were pushed in her veins. _Has she become this numb to feelings?_ It scared him immensely. "You said she will be fine. Then why the hell hasn't she spoken a word yet?" Vegeta charged the doctor in the room. Gero patiently fitted everything in her arms and stood up to face the Saiyan Prince.

"Sire, it was difficult to asses her behavioral patterns while she was still unconscious but judging now, it appears that Bulma is in extreme shock which has blurred few fragments of her memory as well. I went through her profile and talked with few of her previous associates which helped me find out that she had been through a series of traumatic experience in a very short span of time. For instance, her family had been killed and her home planet destroyed. Also, the beginning of her life here had needed lots of... _adjustments_. So, this recent event has undoubtedly become her breaking point."

When the Prince was silent, Gero continued, "You see, humans are very emotional creatures and though they appear quite similar to that of the Saiyans, they like to feel with their heart."

"H-How long for her to get back to normal?" Vegeta asked, his arms tightened on his chest. 

"It really differs from person to person. Usually, strong minded people can easily recover in weeks but it might even take months. Some people might not even recover ever again."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That's...not possible." His Bulma was strong willed. Surely, she can overcome this.

"I am afraid so," The doctor gave a sad smile. "The best way to recover quickly is to take plenty rest and be surrounded in a happy and love filled environment. She is also pregnant now so any level of stress will harm the baby too." Saying that, he bowed his head and left.

The Saiyan's body trembled in rage for his father. He bent down to cup Bulma's face with both of his palms and stared at her blue eyes. The ones sparkly orbs were now left spooky and barren. Vegeta placed several kisses on her cheeks, on the tip of her nose, then on her fluttering eyelashes and lastly on her forehead before helping her into a comfortable position for taking rest. After he made sure that she was alright, he marched towards the _dungeon_.

_*****Warning: The following part contains violence***** _

Vegeta observed from a distance as Cece used a small, rounded metal rod and forced it inside the King's butt hole. The bearded man moaned in agony and fought wildly against the intrusion but she just pushed it deeper, making blood flow out in rivulets. "Oh, c'mon...take it like a _man_ ," She teased and plunged the whole thing inside at once. Few of the slaves had complained to Cece this morning about how much the King had hurt them previously while having sex. So, she was trying to take revenge on their behalf as well. Happy with her work, she took the whip again and slammed it on his cock next, making the flaccid member turn red in pain. The girl purred. _She always gets turned on while torturing people._ Beside them, Napa was out cold. Guess her _creativity_ was too much for that stupid _weakling._

 _"Such a pitiful sight..."_ The Prince nodded his head in mirth.

King Vegeta's droll ran out of his mouth as he thrashed slowly. His eyes looking straight at his son, begging silently to be set free.

"Rece, take the gag out. I want to hear what _pathetic_ excuse he has to give this time," The Prince ordered.

He watched with amusement as his _beloved_ father moved his sore jaws before speaking, "You...You had your _fun_ , Vegeta. Now set me free."

Vegeta snorted. Did the bastard really think that he was getting a _second_ chance? _Oh, hell no...never again._

"Bold of you to assume such lenience from me, my _dear father_." He mocked. "I am going to end you in the worst way possible."

"But-"

"Silence!" He snapped. Vegeta took the whip from Cece's hand and bid the pair farewell, "Your job is done. I'll take it from here."

The Prince circled around the King's body and smacked the fiery whip on his buttocks making him flinch in pain. With every hard smack and every tortured cry out of the culprit's mouth, something mended inside the Saiyan Prince's dark soul. He had been frustrated all day with the lack of Bulma's progress but now all the tension was setting free. In this dimly lit room, he could bare himself and be the dark Prince everyone knew him as. _After all, he was an alpha male._ _The master of inflecting pain..._

"...you hurt her so much that she...she had been forced to lose her sanity!" He growled while landing more sharp smacks. Vegeta watched blood rolling down his father's legs and felt a twisted kind of satisfaction deep inside.

"She doesn't _recognize_ me anymore...my own _mate_ doesn't know who I am anymore!" Vegeta bellowed, snapping the whip on the man's crotch.

"Stop...please..."

Vegeta gave an evil smirk and grabbed fistful of hair, "I will take you to the edge of _death_ . By the time I am done, there will be so much pain that...you will beg me to kill you to end your sufferings."

"No...stop it now...I-I am sorry..."

 _"Oh, but I_ _am getting started only..."_ The Prince informed. 

_******* _

"...I got it," Zaniya ran inside the cave and held two _ki blocking_ rings. She wore one herself and fitted the other one in her daughter's hand. They ran away from the castle as soon as they heard about the death of Turles and how the Prince had dragged his own father into the dungeon. The servant knew that it was a matter of minutes before they start looking for the two of them. So, she stole two ki blockers from the lab on her way here. Zaniya knew that she could easily hide her power but what if that wasn't enough? She knew that she had to use her power one way or another to protect herself from any incoming attacks soon and she didn't want to get caught then. So, it was safer to wear these.

"I told you this would happen," Zeru scolded. "We shouldn't have ever done this! Turles is already dead and...how long are we going to hide before they catch us?"

"As long as we have to. Meanwhile, Bulma is-

"You are still after her?" Zeru was shocked beyond belief.

"Of course, I won't stop till I kill that slave bitch for good." She seethed.

"You are crazy!"

"Yes, I am...I will not let her live in peace while all of us are suffering. The foolish King couldn't do it but I will finish the job for good and this time...I will surely succeed." There was a different kind of fire in Zaniya's cruel eyes. The Saiyan knew that she had nothing more to lose and she was hellbent to finish off this last task.

A plan was already formulating in her wicked brain. She would visit the castle soon in disguise and then...everything will take place accordingly.

.

Queen Salada sighed blissfully. Her face was flushed after having another intense orgasm. Bardock rose from between her thighs and gave her a sexy smirk while licking her cream from his own kiss- swollen lips. Her body shuddered. _This man seriously knew how to lick pussy._ She pulled his heavy body over hers, his face nestling between her breasts. The female Saiyan purred feeling his strong lips sucking on her stiff nipples.

"Had your fill, you naughty Saiyan?" She teased.

"Hmm...I have. What about you?" He kissed her neck.

"That's enough now. I am tired," She pushed him sideways and got up to visit the restroom and clean herself. On her way there, she could feel the scientist's heavy stare on her bare backside. She put an extra sway on her hips to tease him. When he let out a warning growl, she hurried inside and laughed internally.

The Queen had just splashed some water on her face when she felt a tinge inside her head. Then a quiet whisper resonated in her mind- _"...Salada..."_

No, it couldn't be...

_"Can you hear me, Salada?"_

So, _he_ was finally reaching out to her. She frowned in annoyance and responded, "Yes."

 _"I am in grave danger..."_ her mate sent the message, making her eyes wide, "What happened?"

_"I-I have done a...fatal mistake. Vegeta is...punishing me...He is going to kill me...please, talk to him...only you can stop him now..."_

Her breathing accelerated. What was he talking about? "What did you do?" She asked but there was no reply. Oh, no...She tried reaching him again but it was no use.

"Your highness, you okay in there?" She heard Bardock's concerned voice from outside. She burst out of the door and saw him standing there.

"Everything okay? You look worried..." His handsome face was morphed into confusion.

"C-Can you call any place in Vegetasie? I-I need to speak to my son immediately," Salada informed him while slipping into her gown.

"I can try...but the signal is unlikely to reach. It's not one of our advanced spacecraft models...but what's wrong?" Bardock followed her to the control panel.

"My mate...he just contacted me. He is in trouble..."

"With the Tuffles?" Bardock asked while clicking few buttons on the machine swiftly.

"No...with our son."

He stopped typing and stared at her with wide eyes, "What? Why?"

"He didn't mention it and has stopped responding. I-I am trying to reach him again..."

"How likely..." Bardock muttered under his breath, an alien kind of jealousy clawed at his chest seeing her care for someone else that wasn't him but he brushed it off. After all, they would reach Vegetasie in few hours and this affair will soon be a distant memory...

.

 

 

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
